Mangaka Silly Love Story
by Rinhyuk
Summary: Sasuke tidak sebaik itu, karena itulah Naruto memanggilnya teme. Terbukti ketika Naruto membuka identitasnya, dia malah berakhir menjadi budak Sasuke. Tapi benarkah Sasuke hanya ingin balas dendam terhadap Naruto? Dia bahkan tidak pernah tau kebenaran di masa lalu. Well, mungkin kesalahpahaman masih terjadi di sini. SasuNaru. AU. BL. RnR. Chap 5 Up!
1. Meet Again?

**Mangaka Silly Love Story**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, BxB, Sho-Ai, AU, OOC, Slow plot, Typo, Boring, abal.**

 ** _Well_** **, if you do** **n't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **Have Fun!**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Meet Again?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hot_ _espresso_ mungkin memang bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk diminum pada musim panas. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh kepada Sasuke yang _notabene-_ nya adalah penikmat kopi hitam pekat dengan aroma kuat itu. Terbukti dengan secangkir gelas yang kembali dia sesap hingga sisa setengah, padahal masih ada sedikit uap yang mengepul saat cangkir kembali di letakkan pada tatakannya. Seolah mengabaikan udara panas di sekitarnya.

Sasuke melotot tidak suka pada orang didepannya. Bahkan ekspresi stoiknya mulai retak perlahan. Menampilkan kekesalan yang memuncak. Yang benar saja! Sasuke itu orang sibuk. Masih ada beberapa _name*_ yang menunggunya. Sasuke memang tidak sedang di kejar _deadline._ Tapi, duduk hampir lebih dari dua puluh menit di _cafe_ dengan seorang pria dihadapannya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sungguh tidak _produktif_.

Sedangkan Umino Iruka, pria dihadapannya dari tadi tampak gelisah. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya –seseorang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab dengan kondisi saat ini.

"U-um, ano Y-Youji-sensei?" Iruka jelas gugup saat ini, biarpun dia lebih tua dari Sasuke tapi lima bulan bekerja dengan Uchiha bungsu, cukup membuatnya paham dengan sifatnya yang keras dan arogan.

"..."

"Orang kantor bilang, dia sudah berangkat dari 30 menit yang lalu. Mungkin dia terjebak macet"

"..." masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, membuat Iruka menalan ludahnya lamat-lamat. Kami-sama! Bahkan sampai hari terakhir dia bekerja dengan Uchiha bungsu, tetap saja tidak bisa berhubungan dengan lebih baik.

Sasuke mengerling. Menatap jendela disebelahnya yang menghubungkan dengan pemandangan langsung jalanan ramai kota Tokyo. Sekilas, onixnya memicing saat menangkap seorang pemuda tengah berlari tergesa-tega menuju _cafe_ tempatnya. Hingga beberapa detik setelahnya, suara cempreng seseorang mengganggu gendang telinganya.

"Go-Gomenasai! _Hosh hosh_." Seru sang pemuda sambil menundukkan badan 90derajat. Napasnya bahkan masih ngos-ngosan.

"Uzumaki-san, kau." Desis Iruka hampir kalap. "Kau terlambat 20 menit. Kau tau?!" Iruka melotot menatap sang pemuda yang saat ini mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya. Sedang, sang pemuda malah nyengir lebar. Mengakibatkan dirinya mendapatkan tamparan sayang di kepala hingga membuatnya memekik "aww" sebelum mengusap bekas pukulan itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan sang pemuda yang baru datang dalam diam. Pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ berantakan, 'dan apa itu dikepalanya? Apa dia mengikat poni rambutnya? Dan apa-apaan dengan tali rambut warna pink itu? aku lebih suka warna biru tau!' batinnya, tidak nyambung. Kulit pemuda itu berwarna tan, tingginya tidak lebih dari Sasuke, dan wajahnya? Sasuke akui, dia cukup tampan jika tidak kelewat manis. Entah karena alasan apa, sosok itu terasa _familiar_ dimata Sasuke. Apalagi iris sebiru langitnya. Benar-benar tidak asing.

Menyadari sesuatu. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Efek heran sekaligus kesal. Pemuda itu seolah menghinanya. Mengajak perang secara terang-terangan. Tidak puas membuatnya menunggu, dia bahkan mengenakan pakaian yang tidak pantas dilihat? Oh, _dammit_! Gembel dari mana sebenarnya yang sedang berada dihadapannya ini? Bagaimana bisa dia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan hanya dipadukan dengan jaket oranye norak yang dipakai asal-asalan. Jaket dibahu kirinya bahkan melorot, menampilkan bahu dengan sedikit otot atau mungkin tidak ada sama sekali. Dia juga mengenakan celana _jeans_ balel yang tampak kucel. Jangan lupakan pula keringat yang merembes dijaketnya.

"Ssttt... !" konsentrasi Sasuke buyar. Ekor matanya melirik Iruka yang sedang mengisaratkan sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku buru-buru kesini." pemuda yang dipanggil Uzumaki tadi kembali nyengir, tangannya menarik tali rambut pada poninya, membiarkan poninya turun hingga ujungnya mulai mengusik mata. Hampir menutupinya, jika tidak segera dia posisikan ke bagian kanan. Pemuda itu juga membenarkan jaketnya seraya tangan kanannya meraih tissu untuk mengelap keringat di dahinya. Belum sekalipun melirik orang yang tengah memperhatikan interaksi antara dirinya dan Iruka.

"Che, kau yakin dia seorang pro, Iruka-san?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Tentu Youji-sensei. Meski penampilannya meragukan, tapi dia sangat _profesional_ dalam bidangnya. Dia _kohai_ saya. Salah satu editor terbaik yang berada didepartemen kami. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ah, saya benar-benar minta maaf karn-" Ucapan pemuda Uzumaki terhenti tepat saat matanya menangkap siapa sosok orang yang akan ditemuinya. Matanya membelalak kaget, iris birunya melebar. Mati! Dia akan mati sekarang! Oh, sekarang dia sadar betapa Kami-sama sangat membencinya. Apa kebaikannya selama ini belum cukup untuk ditukarkan dengan satu koin keberuntungan? Di depannya, shinigami sedang duduk dengan gestur angkuh. Lebih angkuh dari yang pernah dia ingat. Dia berdoa dalam hati, merapal semua mantra yang diingatnya. "K-Karena sudah membuat Youji-sensei menunggu lama." Sang pemuda kembali menudukkan kepala. Meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya. Sekaligus mencoba meredam gugup yang menyerangnya telak.

"Hn, dobe."

"Apaa?! Teme!" Satu kata, dan kegugupannya terlupakan diambil alih kekesalan. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Lagian kan bukan salahku kalau jalanan macet, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hal seperti ini bukanlah kebiasaanku, aku selalu bersikap _profesional_ dalam pekerjaan." Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak terima dengan ucapan kasar yang ditujukan untuknya. Lagi pula kan memang bukan salahnya kalau macet?

"Kau sebut perilakumu itu _profesional_? Hn, kau bahkan baru saja membentakku." Balas Sasuke. Bibirnya menyeringai senang, semakin mengejek orang didepannya.

"Naruto!" geram Iruka, kembali melemparkan pelototan sadis kepada Uzumaki. Dia berdehem pelan, mencoba mengambil perhatian dua pemuda yang dalam suasana buruk itu. "Youji-sensei, perkenalkan dia Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai saat ini, dialah yang akan menggantikan posisi saya sebagai editor anda. Naruto, dia adalah Furakawa Youji-sensei. Mangaka yang akan menjadi salah satu tanggung jawabmu mulai saat ini." Jelasnya, sembari memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik kedepannya. Mohon bimbingannya, Youji-sensei." Naruto berusaha kembali bersikap sopan. Setidaknya masih ada beberapa hari yang akan melebihi neraka sedang menunggunya.

"Hn."

Iruka menatap dua pemuda itu bergantian, setelahnya dia menghela napas. Ahh. Sepertinya editor yang satu ini juga tidak akan bertahan lama. Lihat saja aura permusuhan mereka saat ini. Iruka bahkan berani bertaruh, Naruto tidak akan bertahan untuk sebulan –waktu yang biasanya menjadi patokan kerja rata-rata editor Sasuke. Seminggu saja, malah sudah sangat bagus. Lupakan jika Naruto memiliki nama belakang pekerja keras yang pantang menyerah.

Tapi mungkin Iruka tidak menyadarinya, bahwa setidaknya Sasuke merespon orang yang baru saja resmi menjadi editor barunya meski hanya dalam bentuk ejekan.

Naruto memicingkan mata. Memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Orang itu...

Orang yang Iruka bilang adalah Furakawa Youji memang orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Ya. Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin, arogan, keras kepala, memandang tinggi harga dirinya, dan menganggap cinta adalah perasaan konyol remaja labil.

Ingin rasanya Naruto tergelak saat ini juga. Dia membawa gelas berisi _latte_ yang telah dipesannya menuju bibirnya, menyesap rasa manis bercampur pahit. Menutupi bibirnya yang tengah berkedut hebat karna menahan tawa dari pandangan orang didepannya.

Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta di masa remajanya dulu, sekarang menjadi seorang mangaka, atau lebih tepatnya _shoujo_ mangaka.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingking untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ini sudah bermenit-menit lamanya sejak mereka menyelesaikan acara penyerahan tanggung jawab terhadap seorang mangaka dari editor lama kepada editor baru, dan sesampainya dikantor, Iruka masih saja mengoceh menceramahi Naruto dengan kejamnya.

Berkat itulah Naruto paham, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke atau di dalam dunianya di kenal dengan nama Furakawa Youji atau Youji-sensei memiliki reputasi buruk dengan sederet editor _profesional._ Tidak pernah ada editor yang bisa bertahan lama bekerja dengan Sasuke. Alasannya, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak tahan dengan sifat Sasuke yang lebih sering menganggap mereka boneka dengan tali kekang, mereka tidak diijinkan memberi masukan. sekalinya mencoba memberi ide, mereka hanya dianggap sampah tidak berbobot, seringkali membuat mereka _down_. Seorang _Pro_ yang dianggap amatir tentu mengusik harga diri mereka. Normalnya mereka hanya akan bekerja sampai sebulan sebelum dipecat atau untuk yang memiliki beberapa keberuntungan hanya akan di _transfer_ ke departemen lain. Bahkan dalam setahun dia bisa berganti puluhan editor. Semua itu dapat dilakukan dengan mudah oleh Youji-sensei, karna keluarganya telah membeli 60persen saham milik kantornya.

Iruka, merupakan satu dari sedikit orang yang beruntung. Berkat kesabarannya menghadapi ego Uchiha bungsu dia dapat bertahan hingga 5 bulan. Rekor terlama. Sebenarnya, alasan Iruka diganti karena Youji-sensei bilang dia mulai bosan dan ingin editor baru, editor muda yang masih _fresh_ dan bisa membantunya mendapatkan ide-ide baru yang menyegarkan. Dimana hal itu tidak dapat dilakukan Iruka, karna pola pikirnya yang di anggap tidak akan bisa memahami hal tersebut, oleh Youji-sensei. Jadilah Naruto yang diserahkan tugas itu, dia bahkan harus melepas beberapa mangaka yang menjadi tanggung jawab sebelumnya.

Jika bukan karena omelan Iruka tentang Youji-sensei, tentu Naruto tidak akan pernah mengetahui _gosip murahan_ ini -setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. Naruto tidak akan tau tentang reputasi buruk salah seorang mangaka _pro_ dan sedikit campur tangan kekuasaan yang bertindak semena-mena -selama ini dia memang hanya fokus pada pekerjaan yang diberikan padanya. Terlepas dari sebagus apa semua manga yang dibuat sang mangaka. Naruto bahkan tidak berhenti berdecak kagum saat melihat manga buatan Youji-sensei. Sungguh, sangat ahli. Gambar dan ceritanya, tanpa cela. Menarik. Benar-benar misteri yang mengagumkan. Bagaimana bisa si Uchiha bungsu itu membuat cerita yang penuh dengan perasaan cinta ?

"Kau harusnya bersikap lebih sopan kepada Youji-sensei. Kau tau kan, dia siapa? Dia itu bisa menentukan masa depan karirmu. Meski sekarang kau sudah menjadi editor _pro_ , tapi jika kau membuat masalah dengannya, kau bisa saja kehilangan _title pro_ dibelakang namamu. kau dengar, Naruto?!" Iruka semakin gusar saat melihat Naruto yang tampak tidak peduli. Hanya manggut-manggut tidak niat.

Iruka benar-benar khawatir terhadap Naruto. Iruka memang salah satu dari segelintir orang yang peduli pada bocah _blonde_ itu. Jika bukan karna Iruka, Naruto tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Mungkin dia masih akan menjadi _amatiran_ payah tidak berguna. Dia memang tidak terlalu pandai –bukan berarti dia bodoh, hanya sedikit lemot mungkin.

Satu-satunya keahliannya adalah membaca manga bergenre _shoujo_ , dan nilai akademiknya di bidang sastra. Bermodalkan selembar ijazah SMA serta sedikit bantuan Iruka, dia bisa bekerja dengan layak sekarang. Mungkin semuanya tidak akan berhasil jika bukan berkat kerja keras dan sifat pantang menyerah yang dimilikinya. Meski harus merelakan masa mudanya dengan bekerja tiap hari siang-malam, dia tidak menyesal. Awalnya bahkan dia harus bekerja seperti orang gila agar diakui.

Tiga tahun lalu adalah tahun terberat selama hidupnya, dia bahkan tidak lagi berani bermimpi saat itu. Hidupnya hancur. Uluran tangan Iruka menjadi satu-satunya penyelamat hidupnya. Karena itulah dia menganggap iruka sebagai pamannya, bagian dari apa yang di sebut keluarga. Padahal dulu, dulu sekali. Iruka hanyalah anak dari salah satu butlernya.

"-ruto, Naruto ! Kau dengar tidak ?!" Iruka sadar Naruto terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tapi anak bebal itu memang harus sering-sering diperingatkan olehnya -agar tidak menjadi semakin parah.

"Oi, jii-san..." Naruto tampak merengut, dengan gurat kening yang menumpuk.

"Apa?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Naruto hanya menatap kearahnya, tapi pandangannya kosong.

"Sasuke..."

"Kenapa paman tidak bilang kalau dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke?" Sebenarnya ada banyak tanda tanya di otak Naruto saat ini. Tanya yang tidak dapat dijawab oleh sistem otaknya.

 _Kenapa disaat dia mulai berdamai dengan dunianya?_

 _Kenapa disaat dia melupakan masa lalunya?_

 _Dari sekian orang, kenapa harus orang itu?_

 _Kenapa Sasuke harus memilih menjadi mangaka? Dia kan jenius?_

 _Kenapa dari sekian genre, harus shoujo? Dia kan apatis terhadap cinta?_

 _Dan kenapa dari sekian pekerjaan Naruto harus menjadi editor shoujo manga ?_

Iruka menggaruk keningnya. Bingung, sebelum menjawab "huh?" dengan tampang kelewat tolol menurut Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Bukan Uchiha Sasuke dan mangaka yang berada dalam satu kalimat yang menjadi masalahnya. Memang masih bisa dimaklumi jika _genre_ yang dia buat adalah _shounen_ dengan variasi genre _sci-fi, battle, thriller_ , psikologi atau _horror_ sekalipun.

Tapi _shoujo_ ?

 _shoujo,_ mangaka, dan Uchiha Sasuke, sungguh kesalahan dalam pengetikan.

Bungsu Uchiha, lelaki dingin yang _apatis_ dengan cinta membuat cerita _shoujo_? Cerita dengan background blink-blink dimana-mana, penuh dengan gadis remaja labil, mata berbinar berbentuk _love_ , dan penjelasan menggelikan lainnya.

Sasuke memang mutlak jenius. Dia bisa melakukan apa saja. Memiliki bakat apa saja yang diinginkannya -membuat banyak orang mengerling iri kepadanya. Terlebih, tidak ada yang meragukan hal itu. Baik keluarga, sahabat, ataupun seluruh penduduk Jepang yang mengenal namanya sebagai anak dari salah satu konglomerat dengan kekayaan melebihi politisi Jepang. Semua orang memang mengenalnya, mengenal sebagai salah satu penerus Uchiha Group.

Tapi hanya beberapa orang yang mengenalnya sebagai Furakawa Youji – _pen name-_ nya, atau sebagai Youji-sensei, _shoujo_ mangaka _profesional_ dengan puluhan seri yang telah dipublikasikan dan selalu menjadi langganan _best seller_. Karya pertamanya berjudul, Winter Love. Menceritakan tentang kisah cinta dua remaja yang berakhir sedih. Manga pertama yang langsung membawanya ke dunia _pro_. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, manganya masih di cetak ulang karna banyaknya permintaan pasar. Padahal itu adalah komiknya 3 tahun lalu.

Sasuke memang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai mangaka. Baginya, itu adalah hobi kecil yang tidak perlu diketahui orang lain. Bahkan fansnya juga tidak tau seperti apa wajahnya. Dia memang selalu menggunakan masker dan jaket bertudung untuk menutupi identitasnya, disetiap acara _fans sigh_ atau sebagainya.

Satu hal lagi, tidak ada yang tau apa sebenarnya alasan Sasuke menjadi mangaka. Bahkan Itachi, yang _notabene_ -nya adalah kakak kesayangan dan panutan Sasuke.

Sasuke melempar remot ke sudut sofa yang didudukinya. Membiarkan televisi menjadi pengisi suara ruang apartemennya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat pertemuan beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia merasa tertarik kepada pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu. Bukan. Bukan tertarik dalam artian jatuh cinta, karna dia bukan penganut cinta pada pandangan pertama -sekalipun dia pernah menuliskan kisah menggelikan itu di salah satu manganya. Oh, dan Sasuke _straight,_ catat itu baik-baik. Sasuke hanya merasa _familiar_ dengan pemuda itu. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalunya.

Naruto...

Bahkan nama mereka sama. Hanya marga saja yang berbeda, Uzumaki dan Namikaze.

Rambut _blonde_ Naruto itu juga sama dengan warna rambut Narutonya. Ah, tunggu! Apa Sasuke baru saja menggabungkan _suffix_ -nya pada nama Naruto? Maka, lupakan.

Iris sebiru langit mereka juga, tidak ada cela sama sekali. Sasuke yakin itu adalah iris mata yang sama, yang selalu dia lirik lewat sudut matanya secara diam-diam dulu.

Warna kulit mereka bahkan hampir sama.

Dan senyuman itu...

Senyum yang menurut Sasuke kelewat lebar, tapi selalu sukses membuatnya kelabakan. Mereka berdua, entah kenapa memiliki senyuman yang sama dimatanya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat menggangu Sasuke. Jika saja bukan karna hal itu, tentu Sasuke akan sangat yakin bahwa Naruto yang baru ditemuinya adalah Naruto yang sama dengan Narutonya yang dulu.

Persetan dengan nama marga, karena memang bukan itu yang mengganggunya. Melainkan hal yang lebih penting. Sangat _krusial_ , dan itu sukses membuatnya mengerang kesal saat ini. Terlalu pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Uzumaki Naruto yang ditemuinya adalah seorang pria,

Sedangkan Namikaze Naruto-nya adalah...

seorang wanita...

.

.

* * *

 _TBC_

* * *

 _._

 _._

* _name :_ Storyboard atau naskah awal manga, masih berupa sketsa awal.

 _Shoujo_ : Manga/ komik cewek.

 _Shounen :_ Manga/ komik cowok.

Hei heii! Hallo minnaa~~

Jadi bagaimana? sebelum fanfic ini aku lanjut, aku harap kalian berbaik hati untuk review. karna kalo tidak, terima kasih. fanficnya aku hentikan sampai sini. hhaha~

Ahh, btw aku author baru. Makanya masi butuh banyak dukungan. Sebenarnya aku penikmat berat fanfic -beberapa pairing doang, salah satunya HaeHyuk dan SasuNaruSasu. Entah kemasukan setan apa, aku jadi pengen nulis fanfic. hhaha~~

Masalah tipo dan diksi mohon dimaklumi, aku uda ngg nyentuh dunia beginian sejak lulus SMA. Jadi tolong masukannya ajaa.

So, kalo ngg keberatan mohon . .

Sigh,

RinHyuk.


	2. He's Hime-sama? (Part1)

**Mangaka Silly Love Story**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, BxB, Sho-Ai, AU, OOC, Slow plot, Typo, Boring, abal.**

 ** _Well_** **, if you don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **Have Fun!**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: He's Hime-sama? (Part 1)**_

* * *

.

.

"Ohayou Naru-hime."

"Pagi Naru-chan."

"O-Ohayou Hime-sama."

Ahh. Pagi yang menyebalkan. Masih sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Naruto mencibir dalam hati. Sangat kontradiksi dengan ekspresi ramah pada wajahnya.

Sejak memasuki gerbang sekolah, bibirnya seakan tidak lelah menyinggungkan senyum manis, membalas setiap sapaan siswa-siswi padanya. Anehnya, bahkan setiap guru yang ditemuinya juga akan dengan senang hati berhenti hanya untuk ikut-ikutan _trend_ ayo-kita-sapa-naruto. Jangan lupakan pula satpam dan penjaga sekolah yang ikut serta. Mungkin nanti ibu-ibu penjaga kantin akan ikut mendaftar menjadi peserta.

 _Bersikap ramah. Cek list._

"Ohayou minna~" sapanya saat melangkah memasuki kelas. Senyum dibibirnya makin lebar –hingga menampakkan sebagian gusinya. Membuat beberapa siswa hampir pingsan, karena terpukau.

 _'Malaikat...'_ Batin mereka berjemaah.

Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya -menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya, dan mendudukkan diri dibangkunya.

 _Menyapa teman sekelas. Cek list._

Dia menatap mejanya pasrah, sebelum mulai membereskan dan menumpuk benda-benda _itu_ menjadi satu, menyerupai bentuk piramid pada sebagian meja.

Terdapat tumpukan surat dengan warna _pink_ aksen _love-love_ , beberapa kado yang dihiasi pita mencolok, coklat sepaket dengan _post card_ , dan bunga jenis mawar yang memenuhi mejanya -eh? apa Naruto baru saja melihat satu bunga yang berbeda? bukankah bunga ungu itu adalah bunga liar yang tumbuh di taman belakang sekolah? Ahh. Biarkan saja lah, paling yang memberi bunga itu kehabisan stok bunga mawar. Hal itu merupakan pemandangan biasa yang akan di temuinya setiap pagi -saat masuk sekolah tentunya. Tadi, dia bahkan sempat mengabaikan barang-barang sejenis yang sepertinya juga mulai betah menjadi penghuni tetap lokernya.

 _Menerima hadiah. Cek list._

 _'_ Misi pagi hari, _complete_!'

Beginilah rutinitasnya setiap hari. Selalu sama. Membuatnya lelah.

Padahal baru setengah bulan dia resmi menjadi siswi di Tokyo _high school._ Tapi memang selalu ada hal-hal yang tidak pernah bisa berubah, termasuk perlakuan orang padanya. Satu-satunya hal yang berbeda hanyalah beberapa tokoh baru yang muncul -membatu meramaikan drama dalam hidupnya.

Sejak kecil, dia memang sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua orang memujanya. Menyanjungnya.

Tidak ada yang memungkiri pesonanya. Baik laki-laki, maupun perempuan. Mereka akan tunduk padanya. Terkadang Naruto heran. Dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal aneh, seperti mencampur minuman semua orang dengan _love potion_ misalnya. Apa dia memang memiliki yang namanya pesona memikat alami? Atau dia pernah menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia dikehidupan sebelumnya?

Ahh! Sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar bahwa dirinya adalah titisan dewi _afrodit_ – _well_ , itulah yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh orang di sekitarnya.

Namikaze Naruto...

Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai gadis cantik, ramah, dan baik hati. Dia duplikat matahari, bercahaya dan terlalu menyilaukan. Bahkan semua orang memanggilnya _Hime-sama._

Bukan Hime-sama yang dipenuhi sifat manja berlebihan, tetapi tipe Hime-sama yang lembut, anggun, dan sedikit enerjik -mungkin. Satu-satunya yang membuat dia terkadang diragukan keanggunannya hanyalah seyumannya. Senyuman yang terlalu lebar untuk seorang Hime-sama terhormat. Tapi, toh karena itulah semua orang semakin menyukainya. Bagi mereka, senyuman Naruto adalah simbol keramahan yang berlebihan -dan mereka menyukai itu.

Dia sempurna. Gadis paling sempurna. Meski banyak gadis yang iri, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berani menyentuhnya.

Naruto berasal dari keluarga yang dikenal dengan sederet nama baiknya. Namikaze adalah gambaran keluarga harmonis seperti dalam cerita dongeng. Sebuah dongang yang nyata. Banyak kalangan memuja keluarga mereka. Meski terkadang putra sulung mereka memberikan sedikit cacat pada kata sempurna yang selalu menjadi _title_ pada nama Namikaze, nyatanya hal itu tidak berpengaruh banyak. Mereka masihlah keluarga yang disegani.

Hanya saja, mereka semua tidak pernah tau kebenarannya. Kebenaran tentang rahasia kecil Naruto dan keluarganya. Ya! Tidak ada yang benar-benar sempurna didunia ini, dan keluarganya juga termasuk.

'Huhh...' Naruto menyelipkan helai anak rambut pada telinga. Pengalihan kesal.

Gahh! Kenapa pula dia jadi bertingkah seperti kakek-kakek tua yang sedang merenungi hidup dan tidak puas dengan takdirnya?

Andai saja, dunia memfasilitasi kotak pos yang dapat menyampaikan pesan langsung kepada _Kami-sama_ , tentu dia akan menjadi pengirim surat setia yang akan menceritakan keluhannya setiap hari.

Tidak adakah ilmuan kelewat jenius yang mau memikirkan caranya mungkin?

Naruto itu sudah lelah tau!

Lelah karena selalu kebagian peran sebagai tokoh utama. Tidak adakah peran sampingan yang bisa di mainkannya? Paling tidak, sekali dalam hidupnya.

"Naruuu-chaan~~" -dan ini dia satu lagi tokoh penyokong ceritanya. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum saat mendengar suara cempreng Ino dari arah pintu. Padahal dalam otaknya, sudah terancang 1001 jenis penyiksaan sadis. Kalau bisa, dia akan dengan senang hati menyumpal kaos kaki bekas ke mulut sahabat pirangnya itu. Sayang, dia harus menjaga _image_ -nya.

"Ne ne~ kau tau? Sai baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku! Kyaa~ senangnya~ Dia bahkan mengajakku kencan sepulang sekolah nanti. Naru-chan kau tau Sai, kan? Pasti tau. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjutnya, tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Naruto.

"Sai? Anak kelas sebelah yang selalu membawa buku sketsa kemana-mana itu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terlebih saat melihat anggukan antusias Ino. "Tentu, aku tau. Bukankah dia salah satu orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta padaku saat kita SMP dulu?" tanyanya kalem. Berbanding terbalik dengan _inner-_ nya yang menyeringai senang. Menggoda Ino sepertinya tidak buruk. Setidaknya dendamnya sedikit terbalaskan -kenapa Ino bisa dapat peran sampingan, sedangkan dirinya tidak?

"Mou~ Kau itu menyebalkan sekali, Naru-chan~ Kenapa harus ingat yang begituan sih? Kau kan biasanya tidak peduli. Ayolah~ jangan membuatku patah hati." rengek Ino.

"Hmm, Kalau kau suka, terima saja."

"Ehh... Benarkah? Oke! Karna kau yang bilang begitu, apa boleh buat, aku akan menerimanya." putus Ino. Seolah-olah, demi Naruto dia melakukannya. Sayangnya ekspresi wajahnya sungguh menghianati kata-katanya. Naruto bahkan yakin dia melihat kilat _blink-blink_ di mata Ino. Naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat reaksi Ino. 'Demi _Kami-sama_! Kalau dia memang suka, kenapa tidak langsung diterima dan malah berlarian dari kelas sebelah kesini? Dasar labil.'

"Oh! jumlah surat yang kau terima hari ini lebih banyak ternyata." Ino melirik tumpukan surat yang tadi sudah disingkirkan Naruto bersama barang-barang lainnya, dan kini terlihat seperti sedang menginvansi hampir setengah meja Naruto. "dan... ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan pita _pink_ itu" lanjutnya, kembali berlarian keluar kelas. Mungkin dia akan langsung menemui siswa bernama Sai itu. Sebelum pergi, Ino meraih salah satu coklat yang ditemukannya di meja Naruto.

.

Naruto memakan _bento_ -nya dengan tenang. Menjadi pendengar setia celotehan teman-temannya. Mereka memilih untuk istirahat siang ditaman belakang sekolah saat ini. Menikmati angis sepoi musim semi. Musim yang biasanya menjadi penanda awal munculnya cinta baru, dan sepertinya teman-teman Naruto tidak luput dari rangkulan dewi musim semi. Ino dengan cinta barunya masih menjadi _hot topic_ bagi dua temannya yang lain. Mengalahkan peringkat Matsuri yang beberapa minggu lalu berhasil mendekati salah satu _senpai_ mereka -Utakata anak kelas 10-A, atau kisah Tenten yang dari dulu tidak pernah kehilangan metode untuk menarik perhatian salah satu _playboy_ sekolah.

Topik yang diangkat ketiga gadis itu sepertinya tidak cukup berpengaruh untuk ikut menjerat Naruto. Dia bahkan terlihat begitu _khusyuk_ menyantap potongan telur gulung miliknya. Menikmati tiap kunyahan yang dilakukannya.

'Ahh~ rasa _bento_ buatanku memang yang terbaik' Dengan narsis, dia memuji masakan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Memasak memang salah satu pekerjaan yang telah dikuasainya. Meski dia hidup di kelilingi _maid_ dan _butler_ , Naruto tetap di wajibkan belajar memasak dan beberapa hal lain yang memang harus di kuasai oleh wanita. Ibunya bahkan mendatangkan guru ahli untuknya. Walaupun sudah mahir, bukan berarti setiap hari dia membawa bento sendiri. Biasanya, dia hanya akan makan dikantin saat terlalu malas memasak atau bangun kesiangan.

"Ne Ne... Naru-chan..." Naruto mengerjap saat mendengar suara Tenten yang meminta perhatian. Dia menoleh. Menghentikan aksi mari-menyumpit yang tengah ditekuninya.

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada orang yang menarik perhatianmu, Naru-chan?"

"Kau bahkan selalu menerima ajakan kencan setiap hari" Matsuri ikut ambil bagian, seolah mereka sedang menghakimi Naruto

"Jangan lupakan hadiah-hadiah untuknya" tambah Ino. Entah kenapa Naruto meresa Ino sedang mengejeknya sekarang.

"Kami bahkan sudah pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran saat masih SMP" Matsuri melirik Tenten, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sukses membuat gadis bercepol itu melotot kesal. "Yeah~ hapus Tenten dari daftar. Sampai sekarang dia bahkan belum menyerah pada Neji. Tapi setidaknya, dia pernah jatuh cinta. Masa kau sama sekali tidak pernah sih? Ayolah, kita sedang dalam masa puber sekarang, aku jamin setidaknya kau pernah deg-degan saat melihat pria tampan."

" _Nii-chan_ -ku tampan, dan aku tidak deg-degan"

"Haiss! Bukan Kyunii-nii yang kita maksud. Kau jadi sangat mengesalkan saat berpura-pura bodoh, Naru-chan" Ino memukul lengan Naruto, setengah kesal.

"Memang, tipe seperti apa yang kau sukai? Ada beraneka macam lelaki yang mendekatimu selama ini. Dari yang normal hingga yang aneh. Apa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sesuai kriteriamu? Bagaimana dengan Darui? dia pandai olahraga, badannya pasti bagus. Kiba? Ahh! Tidak-tidak! Kau terlalu bagus untuk ditumbalkan pada pecinta anjing itu. Ohh! atau kau ingin Neji? Dia tampan. Popularitasnya cukup sebanding denganmu." Kali ini bukan hanya _deadglare_ yang di terima Matsuri. Tenten memukul kepalanya dengan sendok sekuat tenaga -lebih dari sekali pula. Gadis bercepol itu bahkan menulikan pekikan "Aww" dan "Ampuni aku" dari Matsuri. Sedangkan dia sendiri terus mendesis marah sambil meneriakan kata "Kenapa bukan Utakata-senpai yang kau sarankan", dan"Sialan", juga pernyataan sakral "Neji milikku!".

Naruto menyumpah dalam hati. Para gadis dan topik tantang cinta yang mengesalkan. Kalo sudah begini, mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan. Mimpi buruk. Bagaimana caranya dia menghindar sekarang? Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah terjangkit virus cinta. Dia pernah beberapa kali jatuh cinta, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, hal ini tidak mungkin dia sampaikan kepada teman-temannya karena suatu alasan pribadi. Naruto melirik Ino lewat ujung matanya, gadis itu tidak berhenti tertawa melihat tingkah konyol dua temannya -bahkan ada beberapa air mata yang merembes melalui sudut matanya.

"Ayolah, Naru-chan~ Ceritakan pada kami. Kami sangat penasaran dengan tipe-mu. Ne ne?" Tenten masih berusaha mengatur napas saat kembali melempar tanya. Membiarkan tangan kanannya yang saat ini dipegang erat Matsuri -usaha pencegahan tindak kekerasan lebih lanjut.

"Hmm..." Naruto menggigit sumpitnya, menunjukkan pose berpikir. Muncul beberapa kerutan di dahinya.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan? Matsuri benar. Ada banyak tipe yang selama ini mengaku menyukaiku. Kebohongan apa yang sekiranya dapat mereka percayai? Berpikirlah Naruto! Tipe yang selama ini tidak pernah aku ditemui, huh?' Naruto menatap ketiga temannya. Mereka tampak sepenuh hati menunggu jawaban jujur yang akan diutarakannya. berdehem pelan, Naruto kembali bicara.

"Seseorang yang tidak akan memperlakukanku sebagai _hime-sama_ , mungkin?" Naruto tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah melongo teman-temannya. Tangannya kembali menyumpit telur gulung yang sempat diabaikan.

'Kau jenius Naruto! Memang siapa yang tidak melihat diriku sebagai _hime-sama_? tidak ada! khukuku' Naruto tertawa kalap dalam hati. Sayangnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Perhatiannya harus kembali teralih saat mendengar pekikan histeris Tenten. Gadis itu berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Tangan kanannya nunjuk-nunjuk punggung Ino. Matsuri menyusul teriakan histeris Tenten dan memeluk gadis itu. Sedetik kemudian Ino ikut larut dalam teriakan. Ino bahkan melompat-lompat, seperti sedang berusaha menjatuhkan sesuatu.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, sedikit sangsi dengan tingkah aneh temannya. Iris birunya menangkap makhluk sejenis serangga yang sedang menempel di punggung Ino. Melihat keadaan Ino yang sekarang sudah menangis, Naruto ingin cepat membantunya. Tapi tidak mungkin dia langsung mengambilnya dengan tangan kosong. Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka mempertanyakan sisi _Hime-sama_ -nya?

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan. Matanya melihat kotak bekal yang masih tersisa satu tempura, dia melahap tempura itu dan menghampiri Ino. Cukup sulit mengurung kumbang tanduk ke dalam kotak bekal, ditambah dengan Ino yang tidak berhenti bergerak dan histeris. Tapi, berhasil!

"Cepat buang binatang kotor itu, Naru-chan! Buang saja dengan kotak bekalmu sekalian. Jadi dia tidak akan mengganggu lagi."

"Hahh? Ino... Apa kau baru saja menyuruhku membuang kotak bekal kesayanganku? Tidak akan!"

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melepaskannya? Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan itu. Membiarkannya menjadi penghuni kotak bekalmu? Lagipula kotaknya pasti sudah kotor."

"Mana mungkin aku tega membiarkanya terus berada di ruang tertutup? Kalau mati bagaimana?"

"Terserah! aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya jauhkan benda itu dariku!" Naruto memandang nanar kotak bekalnya. Dia tidak semiskin itu untuk membeli kotak bekal baru. Hanya saja, ini kotak bekal yang di berikan kakaknya beberapa tahun lalu, dan dia sangat menyukainya.

Ketiga temannya masih memberinya pandangan cepat-singkirkan. Membuatnya semakin merengut. Naruto berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Dia menyipitkan mata saat menangkap sosok siswa berkacamata yang sedang berjongkok menatap serius sebuah tumbuhan -lebih tepatnya serangga yang hinggap disana. Benar juga. Shino kan maniak serangga. Dia bahkan mendedikasikan hidupnya demi serangga -makhluk lain mah tidak terlihat dimatanya. Bagaimana kalau Naruto sumbangkan saja kumbang tanduk ini padanya? Sekali lagi, Naruto bangga dengan kejeniusan otaknya. Dengan langkah riang, dia menghampiri Shino. Meninggalkan tatapan tanya teman-temannya. Senyumnya merekah. Ahhh... satu dari sekian masalahnya selesai sudah.

"Shino-kun~" Naruto menyapa seramah mungkin.

"..." Siswa berkacamata hanya menoleh sekilas kearahnya. Naruto mendengus. Dia baru saja diabaikan? Kalau bukan demi kotak bekalnya, sudah pasti Naruto memilih pergi.

"Aku baru saja menangkap kumbang tanduk" Shino sukses menoleh kearahnya. 'Berhasil! mudah sekali merebut perhatian anak ini' soraknya dalam hati.

"Aku menangkapnya menggunakan kotak bekalku, dan sekarang aku bingung. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya terkurung di sana terus. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia mati? Kalau aku lepaskan, dia akan mati ditangan teman-temanku. Kudengar kau suka serangga. Kalau benar, apa-apa kau mau menggantikanku untuk merawatnya?"

Shino terperangah. Demi apa dia bisa melihat sepasang sayap malaikat dibalik punggung Naruto. _'ternyata malaikat memang nyata'._ Dengan tangan bergetar dia menerima kotak bekal Naruto.

"Tentu, aku pasti akan merawatnya dengan sangat baik, _Hime-sama_ "

"Ah.. Beruntungnya... Terima kasih Shino-kun. Umm... Satu lagi.. Kalau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau mengembalikan kotak bekalnya besok?"

"Pasti!"

" _Arigatou ne_ Shino-kun" Naruto tersenyum senang. Membalikkan badan, dia meninggalkan Shino yang menatap memuja padanya. Bersenandung riang, Naruto mendekati ketiga temannya yang ternyata memperhatikan sedari tadi.

Sedangkan Shino? Dia terus menatap kepergian Naruto. Tangaannya mendekap erat kotak bekal. Heii~ sepertinya dia lupa kalau disana terdapat serangga yang sedang butuh udara.

Angin musim semi kembali berhembus, membisikkan berbagai kisah di siang hari yang cerah.

Naruto baru saja ikut andil menyebarkan berseminya cinta baru -sayang dia tidak menyadarinya.

Hanya taman belakang sekolah yang menjadi saksi bisu bertambahnya satu lagi _follower_ Naruto.

Penyebab utama adalah seekor kumbang tanduk yang sudah tidak diketahui status hidupnya.

Berdo'a sajalah supaya besok dia tidak menemukan serangga di loker atupun dimejanya.

Huhh...

 _Mendokusai_...

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_ , Naru-chan." Ibunya langsung menghampirinya, tepat saat dia melangkah memasuki ruang tamu. Setelah memberi pelukan singkat, Kushina langsung mengamit tangan Naruto. Menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengannya. Wajah Kushina tampak bahagia. Matanya berbinar senang. Membuat mood buruk Naruto semakin _drop_ 'Aishh... jangan lagi.'

"Naru-chan, coba lihat ini" Ibunya menyodorkan beberapa kantong _paper bag_ dengan _brand_ yang tidak asing bagi Naruto. "Tadi, _Kaasan_ pergi belanja dan melihat beberapa baju dengan desain yang bagus. Kaasan yakin akan sangat cocok untukmu, kau pasti suka!"

Naruto memandang sendu ibunya, sedang bibirnya menampakkan senyum manis. "Tentu. Naru selalu suka dengan pilihan _Kaasan_." Puas dengan jawaban Naruto. Kushina kembali meraih satu _paper bag_ dari tangan Naruto. Dengan semangat, dia mengeluarkan sebuah _dress_ putih tanpa lengan dengan motif kristal salju pada bagian ujung rok -tampak seperti membuat gradasi warna. Kushina merentangkan dress yang dia pegang, memperlihatkan kepada Naruto. Meminta pendapat.

"Cantik.." ucap Naruto, hampir setengah berbisik. Entah kenapa, suaranya seolah tertahan di tenggorokannya. Menolak keluar seluruhnya. "Ne... _Kaasan_." lanjutnya, dengan _frekuensi_ suara yang kembali terdengar normal. Naruto sengaja memberi jeda pada kata-katanya. Menunggu sampai ibunya benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang ingin di utarakan olehnya.

" _Nii-chan_..." Raut wajah Kushina berubah. Dia tau kalimat apa yang sebentar lagi akan disampaikan putri bungsunya.

"Apa... Apa hari ini dia tidak pulang lagi?" Naruto menelan ludah. Seolah baru saja selesai menyampaikan pertanyaan sulit. Rasanya mengerikan saat melihat ekspresi dingin ibunya.

"Tidak." singkat -jawaban yang sama yang selalu diterimanya.

"Apa dia bermain ke tempat teman-temannya lagi? Apa dia sudah punya pacar? makanya sekarang jadi jarang pulang? Padahal dulu, _Nii-chan_ bahkan tidak bisa sekalipun melewatkan bento buatanku. Haish! Dia itukan sudah besar. Lebih dewasa dari pada Naru. Tapi kenapa sikapnya masih kekanak-kanakan seperti itu? Kapan dia akan menghentikan acara ngambeknya yang konyol ini? Dia bahkan sudah lulus kuliah. Kapan dia akan berhenti main-main? Naru benarkan _Kaasan_?" Naruto tau, ibunya akan kesal jika dia sudah seperti ini. Seumur hidupnya dia sudah mengabdikan diri untuk berbakti kepada orang tuanya, jadi tidak masalah jika sedikit berbuat nakal bukan?

"Entahlah. Naru, kau sebaiknya cepat ke atas. Ganti baju. Kau pasti juga sudah sangat lapar. Harusnya Kaasan tidak menahanmu berlama-lama disini." Lihat! Ibunya pasti tengah menahan kesal sekarang. Kushina bahkan tidak menambah _suffix_ -chan pada namanya. 'Ahh~ berwarnanya hidup ini~'.

Naruto memasang senyum kecil saat mengambil _paper bag._ Beranjak dari sofa. Mengabaikan tatapan dingin ibunya. Dia meninggalkan ruang tamu, melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

Berdiri di depan cermin. Naruto menarik simpul pita yang mengikat beberapa anak rambutnya. Rambut _blonde_ -nya sudah mulai panjang lagi ternyata. Dia melirik _paper bag,_ malas sekali rasanya untuk melihat satu-satu. Akhir-akhir ini, ibunya semakin sering menjadi donatur tetap isi lemarinya. Bahkan, baju yang dibelikan sebelumnya belum sempat dicoba. Entahlah, Naruto lupa ada berapa banyak stel baju yang masih menganggur di lemarinya. Mungkin setelah lewat beberapa bulan, Naruto akan menyumbangkan beberapa kepada Ino. Ibunya pasti tidak akan tau.

Dia mulai membuka kancing seragam sekolahnya sebelum melemparkannya pada kantong cucian -yang disusul oleh _bra_ dan celana dalam. Selanjutnya, Naruto membuka kaitan _hak_ pada rok, dan membiarkan roknya jatuh pada lantai, menyentuh kakinya.

Naruto menatap cermin yang merefleksikan bentuk badannya. Cermin di depannya seolah sedang mengejek dirinya. Entah kapan semua dimulai, dia selalu merasa menjadi korban _bully_ cermin. Seingatnya, di salah satu cerita dongeng, cermin hanya meladeni penyihir -ibu tiri dari putri salju, dan Naruto tidak pernah merasa kalau dia sedang memerakan tokoh itu. Naruto men- _deadglare_ cermin, ikut menantang. Dia mendengus sinis saat melihat pantulan pada cermin yang tengah memperlihatkan bentuk asli tubuhnya-

-dada rata tanpa payudara,

...dan sesuatu yang mengantung di antara pahanya.

Heh! Benar. Selama ini, Naruto memang hanya memakai pakaian dalam khusus yang dapat memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh wanita idaman, sekaligus menyembunyikan salah satunya. Misalnya bra dengan silikon khusus yang sudah membentuk payudara dengan ukuran rata-rata gadis kebanyakan -karena akan sangat sulit jika dia memaksa untuk memakai yang ukuran besar.

Mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak. Memaki. Menyumpah. Mengeluarkan seluruh emosi frustasi yang kian menumpuk. Sayang, egonya sebagai lelaki tidak pernah mengijinkannya.

Yap. Lelaki. Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya memanglah seorang lelaki. Bukan gadis sempurna yang diketahui semua orang. Dia hanya seorang lelaki tidak beruntung yang terjebak dalam pakaian wanita. Bahkan sejak dia melihat dunia.

Kalian salah jika menganggap Naruto seorang _crossdresser_. Apalagi seorang banci, atau malah lelaki mesum brengsek. Tidak-tidak! jiwanya masihlah lelaki tulen. Menjadi seorang _trap_ , bukanlah cita-cita mulianya. Dia bahkan pernah beberapa kali merasakan jatuh cinta terhadap lawan jenisnya. Sayang, dunia tidak mengijinkannya. Lagipula dia belum ingin di cap sebagai penyuka sesama jenis -dia kan seorang _gadis_.

Dulu. Dulu sekali. Saat menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya salah. Bahwa dia aneh, _abnormal_ dan mungkin menjijikan. Dia pernah berpikir untuk berhenti dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sayang, sekali lagi, dunia tidak berpihak padanya. Naruto memang punya alasan sendiri dengan kondisi _abnormal_ -nya. Alasan konyol yang mengontrol seluruh hidupnya.

Naruto meremat surai _blonde_ -nya. Terlalu kuat, hingga dia bisa merasakan sedikit sakit pada kulit kepala. Persetan jika beberapa helai rambutnya ikut tercabut. Dia tidak peduli. Meski semua orang selalu mengangumi dan menatap iri rambut _blonde-_ nya, dia justru membencinya. Ya. Namikaze Naruto sangat benci terhadap rambutnya, yang panjangnya kini hampir melewati pinggulnya.

Ahh... Dia akan memotongnya saja kalau begitu. Kalau hanya sedikit, tidak apa-apa bukan?

Iris birunya beralih, melirik sinis pada blus putih penuh lipatan _feminin_ dengan beberapa pita berwarna _soft pink_ dan sebuah rok selutut berwarna coklat. Sangat cantik dan memuakkan bagi Naruto. Selama bermenit-menit lamanya, dia terus mem- _deadglare_ dengan penuh dendam setelan baju di atas kasur, seolah mereka yang bertanggung jawab terhadap semua masalah dalam hidupnya.

Menyerah. Naruto menyambar baju yang harus dipakainya, sebelum beranjak memasuki kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia butuh _refresing_.

Gah! bahkan, dirumahpun dia tetap harus menjadi seorang _gadis_.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menggenggam tali tas ranselnya dengan ceria. Setelah selesai makan siang tadi, dia langsung memohon kepada ibunya agar di ijinkan keluar seorang sendiri. Tidak mudah. Meski harus mendengar petuah yang lebih terdengar seperti omelan dari ibunya, akhirnya dia mendapatkan ijin. Mungkin dia sedang mujur hari ini. Biasanya, ibunya tidak akan pernah memberinya ijin untuk bepergian sendiri. Jika bukan dengan Ino, maka ibunya sendirilah yang akan menemaninya -mengawal lebih tepatnya. Bahkan sopirnya menurut saat Naruto menyuruhnya pulang. Setelah kalah dalam debat panjang tentunya.

'Ahh... Indahnya hidup~'

Naruto hanya memperhatikan _display_ setiap toko yang dilewatinya, tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk. Belum, lebih tepatnya. Meski sangat senang, tidak dipungkiri dia juga bingung. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan sekarang?

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Naruto keluar rumah. Hell! Biarpun semua orang memanggilnya _Hime-sama,_ tapi bukan berarti orang tuanya akan tega mengurung dirinya dirumah. Hanya duduk diam dan tinggal memerintah. Bisa karatan dia. Hanya saja, ini memang pengalaman pertama dia keluar rumah seorang diri. Bebas.

Naruto mengingat-ngingat apa saja yang biasa dia lakukan jika keluar bersama Ino dan beberapa temannya.

Butik. Butik. Butik. Salon, dan berakhir di _cafe_ langganan mereka.

'Arghh! apa tidak ada tempat apapun selain butik dan sesuatu yang berbau wanita?'

Meski ada juga butik untuk pria. Tidak mungkin kan naruto nekat kesana? untuk apa juga? Tidak akan bisa di pakai juga-

...atau mungkin iya.

Naruto terdiam. Memandang distro yang menjual pakaian pria. Irisnya berbinar memandang celana balel berbahan jeans yang tengah di display dengan kaos bahan katun bergambar abstrak dan dilengkapi sweater merah. Fokus matanya terarah pada celana jeans yang sepertinya adalah salah satu model dengan keluaran terbaru. Selama ini, pakaiannya tidak jauh-jauh dari yang bernama rok. Selain lebih menunjang idenstitasnya sebagai seorang _gadis,_ ibunya juga tidak pernah mengijinkannya memakai celana. Tidak menggambarkan seorang _lady_ , menurutnya. Meski hanya sekali, Naruto juga ingin merasakan memakai celana. Lagipula, celana adalah jenis pakaian yang memang sudah seharusnya menjadi koadratnya. Mungkin saja, jika dia memiliki setidaknya satu celana, dia akan tetap ingat siapa dia yang sebenarnya.

Sepertinya Naruto terlalu sibuk berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda yang tampaknya juga tertarik dengan barang incaranya. Terbukti. Naruto baru melotot kaget, saat seorang _shopkeeper_ membuka celana itu dari manekin. Dengan terburu dia menerobos pintu masuk dan menyambar celana dari tangan _shopkeeper_.

"Jual ini padaku! Aku akan membayarnya berapapun! Dua kali lipat atau tiga kali lipat, terserah. Ku mohon jual ini padaku!" Naruto memohon sambil mendekap celana yang berhasil dirampasnya. Ehh~ kemana larinya semua tata krama seorang lady ala Naruto? Bukankah seorang Hime itu harusnya memerintah, dan bukannya memohon?

Tapi, sang calon pembeli sebelumnya juga tidak ingin melepas barang incarannya. Buktinya pemuda itu tetap ngotot untuk membelinya. Padahal dalam hati dia hampir luluh dengan tatapan memohon gadis berwajah malaikat yang tengah didebatnya. Kalau saja dia tidak _keukeh_ merapal mantra _'barang buruan', 'brand incaran'_ dan kaliamat pamungkas _'stok terakhir'_ , mungkin pemuda itu akan mengalah. Kapan lagi menjadi pahlawan bagi gadis cantik?

"Maaf nona, kami tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Sudah menjadi peraturan untuk memprioritaskan pembeli pertama, kecuali pembeli tersebut tidak merasa keberatan." Jelas sang _shopkeeper_ untuk kesekian kalinya. Nona muda didepannya ini bebal sekali ternyata.

"Oh, ayolah! aku benar-benar harus membelinya. Kau sendiri juga bilang ini stok terakhir, dan tidak ada toko lain yang mungkin menjualnya."

"Tapi tetap saj-"

"Ku mohon..." Naruto segera memotong kalimat penolakan _shopkeeper_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Besok adalah ulang tahun Nii-san-ku, sudah lama dia mencari model ini. Hubungan kami sedang buruk beberapa bulan ini, aku benar-benar ingin membahagiakan Nii-san dan berbaikan denganya. Hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang kumiliki. Lagipula sudah berminggu-minggu aku mencari celana ini, dan saat aku menemukannya kalian malah berkata setega itu padaku?" Begitu lancar. Kebohongan yang di ucapkannya keluar begitu saja tanpa direncanakan. Tanpa naskah dan skenario. Naruto tidak peduli kapan dia di nobatkan sebagai pembohong ulung. Persetan! dia bahkan sudah membohongi orang sepanjang hidupnya. Menambah satu kebohongan kecil sepertinya tidak masalah. Naruto juga sudah kehabisan stok metode memohon.

"Saya akan sangat tertolong jika Anda mau membiarkan saya membelinya, saya pasti akan terus mengingat kebaikan anda" Naruto meraih tangan si pamuda. Menggenggamnya. "Ku mohon~"

'krak'

 _Serangan telak._

Habis sudah batas limitnya. Sang pemuda bahkan bisa merasakan darahnya yang mendidih. Kepalanya rasanya mengeluarkan asap _imajiner_. Rona merah, menjajah kulit wajahnya. Dengan gerakan lambat dia mengangguk. Seperti sedang terkena efek hipnotis. ' _Final attack_ berhasil, huh?!' Batin Naruto, mencemooh.

"Yeayy!" Naruto memekik senang. Membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya, meski nyata-nya hampir seluruh penghuni toko memang sudah melirik tertarik sejak dia melakukan perdebatan alot beberapa menit lalu. Naruto dan segala Pesonanya. Err...

-atau mungkin tidak semua.

Pemuda yang berjalan keluar toko sepertinya tidak masuk hitungan. Dia bahkan tidak sedikitpun melirik kearah Naruto yang semakin menjadi, menebar _pheromone_ dengan senyuman lebarnya. Wajahnya bahkan tetap datar saat melewati Naruto, sangat kontras dengan pemandangan toko yang dipenuhi dengan wajah terpesona. Tipe yang tidak peduli, huh?

 _Well_ , hal remeh seperti itu tidak ada urusannya dengan Naruto. Dia bahkan masilh larut dalam suasana _euforia_.

'Oh, Celana pertamaku~'

.

Hari sudah mulai petang saat Naruto memutuskan destinasi terakhirnya hari ini. Hokage _cafe_ menjadi tujuannya - _cafe_ favorit yang memang sering dikunjunginya. Jika ada yang bertanya tentang namanya, Naruto tidak begitu paham. Mungkin, sesuai nama, setiap pelanggan akan diperlakukan layaknya penguasa di _cafe_ itu atau mungkin saja hanya karena pemiliknya terlalu keranjingan pada salah satu anime ninja -bisa jadi.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya saat memasuki _cafe_. Ramai. Bahkan dia tidak yakin akan menemukan tempat. Dia melihat meja yang biasa ditempatinya. Ada. Dia keduluan. Tempat favoritnya saat ini sudah diklaim oleh seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Naruto melirik meja di belakang pemuda tadi. Kosong. Sepertinya hanya meja itu yang belum ditempati. Apa boleh buat...

Mungkin karena lebih ramai dari biasanya pelayanannya jadi lambat -tidak seperti biasanya. Cukup lama Naruto menunggu sampai seorang _waiter_ muda mengantar pesanannya. Gerakannya agak kikuk saat meletakkan sepiring _cake_ dan cangkir kopi diatas meja. Orang baru, eh?

Naruto menghentikan aktifitas bermain game ponsel yang dilakukannya sebagai pengalihan rasa bosan. Baru kali ini dia berjalan kesana kemari tanpa istirahat, ditambah dia masih harus menunggu lama untuk pesanannya -membuat rasa hausnya semakin menjadi. Mengabaikan _orange cake_ dihadapannya, _hot latte_ -nya lebih menarik perhatiannya -ehem, seharusnya.

Naruto mengernyit. Tatapannya memicing curiga. Sejak kapan _latte_ di tempat ini bertransformasi menjadi lebih hitam dan-

... pekat ?

Apa mereka salah mengantar pesanan? Dia yakin terakhir kali ke _cafe_ ini, warna _latte_ -nya masih hitam kecoklatan.

'Gah! masa bodoh! aku haus.' Naruto segera meneguk kopinya. Saat cairan hitam itu menyentuh indra perasanya, dia kembali mengernyit, ditambah dengan _gestur_ tangan yang menjauhkan cangkir dari bibirnya.

"Eiuhh! pahit sekali!" keluhnya. Dia menatap aneh cangkir kopinya. Ahh. Tapi dia sangat haus. Jadi bagaimana?

Dengan berat hati dia kembali meneguk kopinya. Mencoba berdamai dengan rasa kelewat pahit. Pekerjaan yang terlalu berat untuk seorang _Hime_ seperti Naruto.

"Maafkan kelalain kami Tuan, dia memang masih _training_ baru disini. Kami bisa menggantinya dengan _espresso_ yang baru, jika saja Anda tidak keberatan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kami kehabisan beberapa stok biji kopi saat ini. Mohon maafkan kelalaian kami"

Naruto menangkap percakapan seseorang yang terdengar cukup keras. Sepertinya tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Masih memegang cangkir, dia menoleh ke meja di belakangnya -meja tempatnya biasa. Benar saja, seorang pemuda tampak sedang _komplain_ dengan menunjuk cangkir kopi dimejanya, sedangkan seorang wanita dewasa tampak menjelaskan sesuatu, dan seorang waiter yang tampak menunduk meminta maaf. _Waiter_ yang tadi mengantarkan pesanannya. Naruto menautkan alis, sepertinya kepikiran sesuatu.

" _Espresso_ dan _latte_? Huh! Yang benar saja! Bahkan warnanya saja jauh berbeda, dan Tidak! Aku tidak sesenggang itu untuk terus-terusan menetap di cafe ini, apalagi aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk seangkir _espresso_ yang salah ini" Naruto tidak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu karena posisi berdiri yang membelakanginya. Tapi mendengar nada dingin dari suaranya, cukup untuk membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Untung dia bukan pelayan lalai itu.

"Kami ben-"

"Etoo... Ne..." Naruto menyela, memotong kalimat maaf kesekian kali yang di ucapkan wanita -yang sepertinya adalah manajer _cafe_. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas -meminta perhatian. Bibirnya menyinggungkan senyum canggung. Saat memastikan ketiga orang itu menatap kearahnya. Dia kembali membuka suara. "Sepertinya, pesanan Anda tertukar dengan milik saya. Saya memesan _hot latte_ tadi." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan. Kini sebelah tangannya beralih fungsi menunjuk cangkir kopi yang sejak tadi masih dipegangnya.

"Ahh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu bisakah kami menukarnya kembali? Anda tentu tidak keberatan bukan?" tanya wanita itu.

Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup. Keringat imajiner muncul di dahinya. Dia mengerling ke arah pemuda yang saat ini menghadap tepat kearahnya. Menatapnya.

'Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Aku kan sudah meminumnya? Dia tentu tidak akan mau meminum kopi bekas, bukan? Kecuali dia orang mesum, dan kenapa pula wajah datarnya itu terlihat sangat menakutkan?' batinya mulai kalut.

"Etoo... Aku tidak masalah sih. Tapi... Bagaimana menjelaskannya?" Si pemuda menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Membiarkan Naruto kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. Gadis muda yang mengaku _owner_ kopi di cangkirnya itu tampak bingung, sepertinya kesulitan merangkai kata.

"Tapi... aku sudah meminumnya-"

"-sedikit" Tersenyum canggung, Naruto mendekatkan jari telunjuk dengan jempolnya. Menunjukkan _gestur_ menekan kata _'sedikit'_ yang di ucapkannya.

Pemuda itu merapatkan gigi-nya. Menahan untuk tidak meneriaki gadis bodoh dihadapannya. 'Berani sekali gadis _blonde_ itu meminum _espresso_ -nya? Sedikit katanya? Menjijikan! Dia kira Aku ini pengemis yang akan mau meminum kopi bekas? Jangan harap.' Si pemuda men- _deadglare_ Naruto, sebelum kembali duduk dengan kasar. "Ck! Dobe" Gumamnya, yang mungkin tidak akan dapat di dengar gadis di belakangnya itu. Dia meraih cangkir dan meneguk cairan _latte_ dangan kesal. 'Sial! Rasanya manis sekali'

"Gomen... Aku sangat haus tadi" Naruto mencoba membela diri. Melihat pemuda itu tidak merespon ucapannya -bahkan melihatnya pun tidak. Sedikitnya, Naruto merasa dendam. Apa _atensi_ -nya baru saja dikalahkan oleh secangkir _latte_? Sombong sekali orang itu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua pegawai _cafe_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan maklum.

Masalah selesai dengan buruk!

Menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Naruto menjejalkan potongan _cake_ kemulutnya, mungkin karena terlalu berlebihan, menyebabkan dirinya tersedak. Dengan buru-buru dia meneguk sisa _espresso_. _Dammit_! Naruto lupa tentang fakta seberapa pahit kopi itu. Dengan panik. Dia kembali menjauhkan cangkir dari jangkauan bibir. Naruto memeletkan lidah. Mengernyit. Dia tampak menyedihkan. Sepertinya, mulai detik ini _espresso_ akan berada di urutan teratas dalam daftar _blacklist_ -nya.

Naruto menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang mengganggunya. Menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. 'Heh! Aku bahkan lupa untuk memotong rambut.' Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sial. Sudah malam ternyata. 'Ck! mungkin besok saja.' Naruto menopang dahinya. Merasa sedikit lelah.

Haa... Kemana perginya semua nasib baiknya tadi?

.

.

* * *

 _TBC_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Hehh? aku baru sadar kalo chap kemaren tulisannya bold. Demi Kami-sama! pas aku ngedit, tulisannya normal loh! ngg bold. Kesalahan teknis kayaknya. Tapi uda aku benerin sih. Maaf ya, hhehe~

Chap 2 hadir dengan flashback Naruto. Kalo ngeliat sub judulnya, pasti uda bisa nebak dong identitas naruto? dan karena kebanyakan. aku jadiin dua part untuk chap ini. Takutnya ngg bisa nulis sebanyak ini buat chap 3.

Buat yang uda nunggu buat ngeliat interaksi SasuNaru dalam hubungan Mangaka-Editor sabar dulu. Aku juga sebenarnya udah gatel pengen nulis bagian itu. Aku harap chap 3 ngg bakal terlalu banyak flashback, meski aku juga nikmatin sih nulis masa lalu mereka.

Satu lagi, buat yang bilang Aku rada bigung sama rate. Sebenernya ngg juga sih. Aku paham kok kalo Yaoi itu pasti ada 'anu-anu' yang biasa ditemui di rate-M. Yang aku bingungin itu, Aku sebenernya pengen bikin adegan ngg bener SasuNaru makanya aku tlis T+, tapi karna ngg yakin bakal sanggup -nulis lebih berat daripada ngebayangin- makanya, buat cari aman aku tulis rate T. tapi, kita vote aja kalo gitu. Kalo banyak yang pengen rate-nya dinaikin, ntar aku ganti ratenya. hhaha~~ /plakplak

Terima kasih buat yang uda review chap sebelumnya, buat yang cuma sama cerita ini juga...

Kalo masalah update, aku ngg tentu. part 2, kuusahahin ngg lebih dari dua hari. Masih tahap edit soalnya. Tapi kalo molor ya maaf. Tapi biasanya chap selanjutnya baru aku kerjain kalo uda ada review. Jadi yang pengen lanjut, review aja.

Sigh,

RinHyuk.


	3. He's Hime-sama? (Part2)

**Mangaka Silly Love Story**

 **.**

 **Have Fun!**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: He's Hime-sama? (Part 2)**_

* * *

.

.

Naruto mengernyit heran menatap punggung siswa di depannya. Saat ini dia sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanannya. Kantin tidak sedang ramai memang. Kelas Naruto baru saja selesai pelajaran olah raga, dan mereka mendapat kesempatan menikmati waktu istirahat lebih dulu dibanding kelas lain. Bukan masalah jika dia harus mengantri.

Tapi tidakkah kalian pikir ini aneh? HEIII! Naruto mengantri loh. Tolong garis bawahi kata itu, kalau perlu _italic_ atau beri tanda petik sekalian.

Selama dia hidup, baru kali ini dia harus melakukan hal itu, terlebih ini adalah kantin sekolah. Daerah kekuasaannya sendiri. Biasanya, para siswa akan dengan senang hati menyingkir. Membiarkannya memesan lebih dulu.

Ada apa dengan orang didepannya ini? Apa dia orang baru? Atau orang kelewat tidak peduli bin tidak peka terhadap sekitarnya?

Mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala. Sepertinya pikiran Naruto bahwa siswa itu tidak peka, benar adanya. _Geez..._

Orang itu tidak bereaksi banyak sekarang. Apa dia benar-benar tidak sadar? penghuni kantin bahkan memandang aneh kepadanya. Seolah dia alien gila yang harus disingkirkan. Dia tetap berjalan dengan tak acuh saat menerima pesanannya. Pergi begitu saja melewatinya. Eh?! Rasanya _deja-vu_ deh.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Naru-chan?" Suara Ino membuatnya menoleh, sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya -memesan.

"Hoo~ Sepertinya kalimatmu perlu di perbaiki Ino-chan. Bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu, tapi kau lah yang meninggalkanku berduaan dengan Sai."

Ino nyengir kearahnya. Menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada - _gestur_ memohon. Bibirnya mengucap kata _gomen_ tanpa suara, dan dibalas dengusan sebal Naruto. Selalu saja begitu.

"Jadi kemana perginya Tenten. Seingatku, aku meninggalkanmu dengannya tadi."

"Entah... Mungkin sedang tersesat bersama kumpulan fans Neji yang lain."

Naruto melangkah menuju meja kosong, Ino mengikutinya setelah mendapat makanan yang dia pesan.

"Aishh! Anak itu tidak ada kapok-kap-" Gerutuan Ino berhenti saat dua orang gadis ikut mendudukkan diri. Alis matanya terangkat. Bertanya secara tersirat _kenapa lagi dia?, s_ aat melihat Matsuri yang sepertinya membawa paksa Tenten sambil menjewernya.

"Aku menemukannya sedang mengintip Neji ganti baju tadi." Jelas Mantsuri, sedang Tenten masih merengut marah -masih tidak terima karena aksi mulianya ke pergok teman sendiri.

"Ohh! Astaga... Naru-chan, kau memotong rambutmu ?" Matsuri memekik tiba-tiba saat fokusnya menemukan penampilan berbeda dari Naruto.

Sejak tadi pagi dia memang tidak berada di sekolah lantaran mengurusi pertandingan tennis yang diikutinya, dan sekarang dia baru saja kembali ke sekolah.

Naruto tersenyum manis. Dia memang tidak sempat memotong rambutnya saat hari sabtu, dan minggu pagi kemaren dia langsung mengajak Ino untuk mengantarnya ke salon.

Rambut panjang lurusnya kini sudah tergantikan dengan rambut bergelombang dibagian ujung. Sedang panjangnya hanya sampai sepunggung. Rambutnya ditata dengan baik. Beberapa helai dibagian kanan kepalanya, di kepang dengan pita biru langit sewarna iris matanya. Benar-benar cantik. Bahkan terlihat lebih _fresh_.

Tangan Naruto meraih sejumput anak rambutnya. "Bagaimana? Apa terlihat buruk?"

"Hell... Kau bercanda? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Naru-chan. Lihat dirimu! Sempurna... Woahh~" Matsuri berdecak kagum, menunjukkan dua jempol pada Naruto. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin suasana baru." Naruto kembali tersenyum, menanggapi pujian temannya -yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Sebelum melanjutkan memakan makanannya dengan anggun.

"Oh! Aku tau!" Matsuri melihat Naruto. Tersenyum misterius. Membuat Naruto bergidik. Ahh... Firasatnya buruk.

"Kau! Katakan pada kami yang sebenarnya Naru-chan! Jadi siapa orangnya?" tanya Matsuri tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga temannya menoleh padanya.

"S-Siapa? Apa maksudmu Matsuri-chan?"

"Ck! Aku tau. Kau sedang jatuh cinta bukan? Jujur saja pada kami."

" _Uhuk uhuk_ " Naruto sukses tersedak kuah _curry_ yang belum sempat ditelannya. Dia melirik Ino –yang tampak melotot horror padanya. Firasatnya terbukti sudah.

"E-ehh? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Keringat dingin mulai memunculkan diri di dahi Naruto. Dia gugup.

"Eiii~ Sabtu kemaren aku memergokimu membeli celana laki-laki..., dan kau terlihat sangat senang sekali. Kalau kulihat dari modelnya sangat mustahil itu untuk Kyubi-Nii, biar sifatnya sedikit berandal tapi selera bajunya selalu tipe yang rapi."

"Akh! Kau melihatnya? Kenapa tidak menyapaku kalau begitu?" Naruto mencoba sedikit keberuntungan untuk mengalihkan topik.

Matsuri mengibas-ngibas tangan kanannya di dapan wajah. "Lupakan. Waktu itu aku sedang kencan bersama Utakata- _senpai_ , dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya bertemu denganmu. Kencanku bisa kacau nanti," Matsuri memicingkan mata pada Naruto, membuatnya semakin bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya usahanya gagal. "Jadi... sekarang berhenti mengalihkan topik. Kau membelikan celana bahkan mengubah penampilanmu. Siapa orang beruntung itu? "

Naruto sukses panik. Iris birunya menatap Ino –meminta bantuan.

Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya itu memang salah satu orang yang tau tentang rahasia kecil Naruto dan keluarganya. Selama ini, gadis itu pulalah yang selalu membatu penyamaran Naruto agar tidak terbongkar.

Saat SD, mungkin hal seperti itu masih mudah. Namun, semua menjadi semakin sulit ketika dia memasuki jenjang SMP, terutama SMA. Terima kasih kepada keluarganya yang berbaik hati selalu menjadi donatur di sekolahnya, membungkam pihak sekolah dari dalam.

"Err, Jangan terlalu memaksanya. Ku pikir Naru-chan masih terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya pada kita Matsuri-chan" Ino akhirnya mengambil tindakan.

Tidak cukup membantu sebenarnya. Kalimatnya justru seolah makin memojokkannya. Tapi untuk sekarang sepertinya bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Geez, padahal aku ingin sekali tau siapa orang itu." Matsuri tampak merengut. Tidak terlalu suka dengan ketidakjujuran Naruto.

Tenten mendesah kecewa. Gagal sudah mengetahui siapa objek jatuh cinta Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Benarkan ?

Kalimat Ino waktu itu tidak cukup untuk membantunya. Terbukti dengan rengekan Matsuri dan Tenten yang tetap dia dengar selama seminggu ini.

Tidak hanya itu. Beberapa siswi lain yang cukup dekat dengannya juga ikut-ikutan mempertanyakan hal yang sama –entah siapa yang tega menyebarkan kabar palsu mengenai dirinya yang tengah dirundung cinta.

Terkutuk rambut _blonde-_ nya. Kenapa teman-temannya harus mengira bahwa dia memotong rambut untuk menarik perhatian seseorang? dan Naruto tidak tega menyalahkan celana pertamanya. Matsuri yang tidak sengaja melihatnyalah yang salah.

Dengan langkah tergesa dia berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya.

Dia belum menemukan cara yang pas untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

BRAK!

Naruto melotot horror saat melihat _accident_ tabrakan beberapa meter didepannya. Setengah berlari. Berniat menolong seorang gadis yang saat ini dalam posisi duduk akibat terjatuh. Sedangkan laki-laki yang menabraknya hanya berdiri diam, melotot, sebelum kemudian beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan si gadis tanpa menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto membantu gadis malang tadi untuk segera bangun. Gadis dihadapannya bukannya merespon malah menatap ke arah perginya si lelaki.

Oho! mungkin dia juga tengah mengumpat tentang betapa tidak bertangung jawab orang tadi, sama seperti Naruto.

Tapi benarkah? Lalu bagaimana menjelaskan kilat _blink-blink_ dimata si gadis?

"Kyaaaa~~ Sasuke-kun baru saja menabrakku! Dia melihatku. _Ne ne_ _hime_ , kau lihat itu? Kau lihat kan dia menatapku tadi? Kyaa~ Senangnya~"

Errr... Naruto tidak tau harus berkomentar apa. _Sweat drop_. Dia menatap aneh gadis didepannya. Apa orang ini bodoh? Jelas-jelas anak laki-laki tadi memelototinya, orang itu bahkan mengabaikannya dan meninggalkannya, dan apa kata gadis itu tadi? Senang? Dia senang? Woahh... Tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Hei heii... Orang yang baru saja menabrakmu itu melarikan diri loh. Dia tidak bertanggung jawab loh."

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa ingin sekali mengompori. Dia saja yang tidak menjadi korban merasa kesal dengan sikap tidak _gantle_ orang tadi, kenapa si korban malah kelewat bahagia?

"Heem... Tidak masalah. Dia tetap terlihat tampan kok. Lagian kan selama ini dia tinggal di Amerika, jadi wajar saja kalau sikapnya seperti itu. Dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan adat kita."

Terdiam. Naruto jadi berfikir kalau semua fansnya juga mungkin tidak jauh beda seperti gadis didepannya. Menjadi buta dengan segala kekurangan dirinya, Sikap orang tadi bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan adat atau tempat tinggal,

-dan Apa? tampan katanya? Wajah datar begitu dibilang tampan, masih mending wajah Naruto kemana-mana.

"Haahh~ Andai saja Sasuke-kun tidak sedingin itu, pasti dia akan sangat sempurna."

Naruto juga ikut menatap ke arah di mana pria tadi pergi. Mengingat-ngingat. Sayang tadi dia tidak sempat memperhatikan wajahnya -melihat sekilas bukan berarti memperhatikan bukan?.

Tapi saat melihat punggungnya tadi entah kenapa terasa _familiar_. Apa dirinya mengenal orang itu?

"Memangnya siapa orang itu? Apa dia siswa baru?" Akhirnya Naruto malah merasa penasaran juga.

Aneh sekali, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengenal orang itu. Mengingat jika orang tersebut memiliki beberapa fans harusnya cukup untuk membuat Naruto mengetahui tentangnya, setidaknya namanya. Mereka kan satu sekolah.

Oke. Jangan salahkan Naruto, kapasitas otaknya sebenarnya memang tidak sebaik itu untuk mengingat seseorang. Dia bertemu orang baru setiap hari. Sedikit banyak hanya para _followers_ -nya saja yang bisa di kenalinya. Terutama tipe setia berpangkat _stalker_.

Naruto memang tipe yang lebih peduli dengan orang-orang yang juga peduli padanya. Dia bahkan tidak yakin bisa mengingat semua wajah teman sekelasnya -terutama yang tidak terlalu _addict_ padanya. Lagipula kebanyakan siswa disini adalah temannya waktu SMP.

"Ehhh? Hime-sama tidak mengenal Sasuke-kun? Dia kan siswa yang berhasil masuk sekolah ini dengan nilai tertinggi. Selain itu fansnya juga banyak loh!"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, entah kenapa dia semakin tertarik. Setaunya selain dia, siswa yang memegang sekolah adalah Neji. Tapi gadis ini tadi mengatakan bahwa orang itu peraih nilai tertinggi sewaktu penerimaan murid baru. Kalau memang benar, berarti laki-laki itu yang pernah menjadi bahan gosip ketiga temannya dulu.

Heh. Pantas saja Naruto tidak tau tentangnya, rupanya mereka bukan berasal dari SMP yang sama, dilihat dari sifatnya tadi dia juga sepertinya bukan salah satu _followers_ -nya.

Hoo... baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengatakan tipe idealnya, dan sekarang dia sudah menemukannya?

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar tentangnya, kau yakin orang itu memiliki banyak fans?"

"Hum. Berbeda dengan waktu kita SMP dulu, Neji sekarang tidak sepenuhnya menguasai sekolah. Sebagian siswi disini juga sudah banyak yang berpaling memilih Sasuke-kun. Hanya saja tidak banyak yang tau soal itu. Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana sifat Sasuke-kun? Dia sangat dingin, dia juga benci hal-hal yang berisik dan dia tipe yang tidak suka mendapat banyak perhatian. Karena itulah kami memilih mengamatinya diam-diam. menjadi silent fans."

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Jadi itulah kenapa orang itu tidak terlihat menonjol.

"Tapi _hime-sama_. Kau yakin tidak mengenal Sasuke-kun? Kalian kan sekelas."

Naruto mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, mencerna informasi terakhir yang diterimanya. Sedetik kemudian iris birunya melebar.

EHHHH... NANII?

.

Naruto masih menjalankan misi menjauhi teman-temannya. Dia memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat pelarian. Tempat yang berada di daftar terbawah yang akan di kunjungi teman-temannya.

Naruto mengambil komik disalah satu rak dan mencari tempat nyaman untuknya duduk. Beruntung sekali perpustakaan sekolahnya mau menyediakan komik untuk siswa sepertinya.

Matanya mangerjap saat melihat Neji diruangan yang sama -minus fans.

Disana Neji tampak sedang menarik perhatian seorang siswa yang sibuk dengan sebuah buku setipe kamus. Wajah _stoic_ siswa itu tidak terkontaminasi ekspresi, kontras dengan wajah gusar Neji.

Lagi-lagi Naruto merasa _familiar_ dengan orang yang jelas-jelas baru ditemuinya -sepertinya kapasitas ingatannya memang rendah.

Naruto mengernyit.

Apa Neji sudah merubah _gender_ targetnya?

Kalau iya, Tenten akan menjadi orang pertama yang menangis.

Neji menoleh kearah Naruto, dan seketika itu juga ekspresinya berubah riang. Seperti memang disetel otomatis, mode _playboy_ tampak kentara. Dia beranjak menghampiri Naruto.

Ahh... Sepertinya Tenten gagal nangis.

"Woahh~ Naru-chan~ Hari ini kau terlihat lebih mempesona dari hari kemarin. Apa kau sengaja kesini untuk mencariku? Maafkan aku. Kalau saja aku tau, tentu aku akan menjemputmu dangan sebuah kereta kencana. Kaki cantikmu pasti sangat lelah bukan? ijinkanlah _ouji-sama_ ini untuk memijatnya untukmu."

Kalimat manjijikan Neji membuat siswa berwajah _stoic_ ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sebagai sahabat, bukan hal baru dia melihat tingkah ajaib Neji. Ditambah pose menggelikan yang dapat merusak mata itu.

Iris onix si siswa membesar saat malihat objek rayuan sahabatnya. Mendengus dalam hati.

Tentu dia masih mengingat jelas si gadis _blonde_. Orang yang sudah membuatnya terpaksa meminum _latte_ untuk pertama kalinya. Dia bahkan masih trauma melihat jenis kopi itu sampai sekarang. Tapi bukan berarti dia sengaja mengingatnya. Salahkan saja otak jeniusnya. Mau dilupakan pun percuma, mereka sekolah di tempat yang sama dan berita buruknya dikelas yang sama pula. Dia bahkan baru tau fakta itu beberapa hari lalu.

"Eh? Neji-kun?Ada apa?" Naruto tersenyum polos. Jelas-jelas mengabaikan rayuan panjang tadi.

"Hahhh. kau melukai hatiku lagi hari ini" Neji memegang dadanya, membuat _gestur_ patah hati. "Berhenti mengabaikan rayuanku Naru-hime... Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali kau kesini? dan kemana perginya semua pengawal cantikmu?"

"Apa salah jika aku kesini? dan kalau yang kau cari Tenten, dia ada di kelas saat ini."

Sebenarnya Naruto sadar jika keberadaannya disini cukup aneh. Dia memang tidak hobi membaca -kecuali komik. Selain itu, dia juga benci belajar. Salah satu kekurangan Naruto yang diabaikan penggemarnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia bodoh. Anehnya lagi, dia justru sangat baik di bidang sastra jepang. Sedangkan untuk pelajaran lain, meski tidak sepandai ahli tapi cukup untuk membuat guru dengan ikhlas memberi nilai rata-rata 80 pada lembar tugasnya.

"Aku tidak mencarinya." Sanggahnya. Neji melirik komik ditangan Naruto. "Kau kesini hanya untuk membaca komik?"

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau juga tidak terlalu suka membaca bukan?"

"Oh, aku hanya menemani Sas-" Neji tidak melanjutkan bicaranya saat tidak menemukan seseorang yang tadi bersamanya. "Eh? Kemana perginya anak itu?" Neji menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tersenyum canggung kepada Naruto yang menatap bingung dirinya.

Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa temannya tadi langsung pergi begitu melihat si gadis _blonde_.

.

Naruto menatap dengan serius coklat ditangannya. Hanya tinggal satu, yang lain sudah dibagi ke teman-temannya tadi. Dia juga sudah makan banyak coklat hari ini, sampai-sampai giginya ngilu. Dia sudah sampai pada batasnya. Naruto juga tidak mungkin membawanya pulang, coklat hadiah kemaren masih menumpuk di kamarnya.

Kenapa pula coklat itu harus nyempil di lokernya?

Dia melihat ujung koridor yang tampak sepi. Sepertinya semua siswa sudah pulang. Mungkin hanya ada beberapa siswa yang mengikuti klub saja yang tersisa.

 _'tap-tap-tap'_

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat memberi harapan pada Naruto. Sepertinya ada korban yang bisa dia beri coklat. Dia melongokkan kepalanya ke arah suara sebelum menutup pintu loker.

Tampak seorang laki-laki berjalan gontai ke arahnya. Tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah tas dan tangan kanannya membawa bola basket. Laki-laki itu terlihat tampan dengan kulit putih dan postur tubuh yang bagus.

'Tunggu! Bukankah dia orang yang bersama Neji tadi?'

Naruto segera memasang senyum manisnya. Bersiap menghadang jalan.

Sebenarnya tadi dia berharap akan bertemu seorang gadis, tapi laki-lakipun sepertinya tidak masalah. Justru bagus. Bukankah tidak ada laki-laki yang pernah menolak pesonanya?

" _A-ano ne_ , Apakah kau tidak keberatan menerima coklat dariku ini?"

Naruto menyodorkan coklat pada orang di depannya. Rona merah mulai menjalar menodai wajahnya. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Naruto hanya merasa malu karena harus merendahkan harga dirinya. Hell! Baru kali ini dia terpaksa memberi sesuatu kepada orang lain, parahnya orang itu ber- _gender_ sama dengannya. Mau ditaruh dimana martabat laki-lakinya?

'Demi rasa nyeri gigiku' Batinnya merapal mantra penenang.

Sudut pelipis lelaki didepannya berkedut. Perempatan siku-siku muncul disana. Dia menggeram marah -meski wajahnya masihlah datar. Entah kenapa dia merasa dilecehkan.

Apa gadis _blonde_ didepannya ini mau mengerjainya? Dia punya dendam padanya? Tidak cukup apa membuatnya meminum sekangkir _latte_? dan sekarang dia mau diracuni dengan coklat? _Hell_! dia itu benci makanan manis tau!

'Apa-apaan wajahnya yang memerah itu? Apa dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat ini?' -oh... sepertinya ada kesalahpahan yang fatal disini.

Naruto mulai tidak tahan. Dia menatap langsung lelaki dihadapannya. Lelaki ini tidak bisu kan?

"Aku benci makanan manis." Setelah melontarkan kalimat singkat bernada kejam -dingin maksudnya, si lelaki pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Naruto, dengan tampang _syok_ berat.

Namikaze Naruto baru saja ditolak.

Naruto ditolak.

D-DIA TOLAK? HEEE?

Naruto pundung. Pesonanya baru saja diabaikan. Pengalaman pertama yang mengorbankan hargi diri laki-lakinya baru saja di sia-siakan.

'KUSOOOOO...!"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini pun Naruto berpikir keras. Terlalu keras, hingga menyebabkan kerutan dalam pada dahinya yang tertutupi poni. Dia harus secepatnya mencari cara untuk meredam masalah konyol mengenai siapa-orang-yang-disukainya.

Meskipun dia sudah mengatakan bahwa semua itu berita palsu. _Hoax_ , yang menodai nama baiknya. Teman-temannya tetap tidak mau mendengar. Seolah mereka mempunyai pendapat sendiri. Menganggap semua penjelasan Naruto hanya omong kosong belaka. Teman-temannya terlalu antusias. Kelewat antusias malah.

'Kuso!' Naruto merutuk dalam hati. Setidaknya dia harus menemukan satu cara. Apa saja, asal dia selamat dari teman-temannya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas.

 _'_ Kalau mereka tidak percaya terhadap kebenaran, buat saja kebohongan.'

Mengakui salah satu siswa sebagai objek _jatuh cinta-_ nya, tentu bukanlah hal yang sulit.

'Yeah, pilih saja salah satu dari mereka Naruto. Ahh, kenapa aku tidak segera menyadarinya? Tapi, siapa? Hampir semua siswa sekolah ini adalah penggemarku'

Naruto semakin dilema. Justru akan lebih berbahaya jika dia sembarang menunjuk orang.

Bagaimana jika orang itu malah meminta untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Bukan menyelesaikan masalah, malah akan menumpuk yang baru.

Iris biru Naruto melirik siswa berambut coklat di deretan bangku paling belakang.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Salah satu temannya dari SD. Naruto sudah cukup hapal seperti apa sifatnya. Meski berisik, dan urakan, Kiba adalah orang baik. Mereka juga cukup dekat. Tapi, masalahnya Kiba pasti akan dengan senang hati menerima Naruto menjadi kekasihnya. Naruto menggeleng. 'Tidak-tidak! Inazuka Kiba, coret!'

Irisnya kini beralih pada siswa gendut yang duduk tidak jauh dari Kiba.

Akimichi Chouji.

Dia hanya peduli pada makanan. Selain itu semuanya hanya numpang lewat. Naruto yakin Chouji tidak akan terlalu peduli jika dia mengatakan menyukai remaja gendut itu. Tapi, teman-temannya pasti akan menolak untuk percaya. _Denial._ 'Oke. Akimichi Chouji, coret!'

Naruto melewatkan Hyuga Neji yang sempat tertangkap iris matanya. _Playboy_ satu itu hanya akan menyusahkannya saja. Kasian Tenten juga.

Bagaimana dengan siswa berkaca mata yang saat ini sibuk memadangi serangga _imajiner_ dalam kepalanya?

Aburame Shino.

Laki-laki penyuka serangga itu tentu akan menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Tingkat kepeduliannya terhadap makhluk selain serangga berada di ambang memprihatinkan. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum insiden kumbang tanduk. Sekarang Shino juga sudah resmi menjadi pengikutnya. 'Aburame Shino, coret-coret!'

Naruto menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Kecewa. Apa semua orang disekitarnya adalah pengangumnya? Apa tidak ada satu orang saja yang tidak mendaftar sebagai fansnya?

Kesal. Naruto sangat kesal. Ingin rasanya mengacak rambutnya atau meremasnya, untuk menghilangkan sedikit kekesalannya.

'Ahh! _Dammit_! Wanita dan keanggunannya yang sialan!' rutuknya dalam hati. Sebagai ganti tidak dapat melampiaskan kesal. Naruto menarik-narik beberapa helai poninya. Setidaknya tidak akan terlalu mencolok.

"Naru-chan~ ayolah! Kau bisa beri tau kami siapa orangnya..." rengekan mengerikan itu kembali terdengar, meski orang yang mengatakannya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Naruto masih memasang wajah ramahnya. Akting sempurna. Memberi _gestur_ menolak menjawab kesekian kalinya, dengan cara yang ramah. Dia menolehkan kepalanya menghindari bertatapan mata secara langsung dengan lawan bicaranya.

Dan saat itulah, Naruto percaya akan adanya _Kami-sama_. Irisnya yang sempat memicing beberapa detik, kini tampak berbinar.

'Ahh, malaikat penolongnya sudah datang.'

Disana!

Dideretan paling kanan, bangku pertama.

Naruto melihat seorang siswa yang tampak tak acuh terhadap sekitarnya. Ck! Kenapa dia melewatkan orang itu sebelumnya?

Uchiha Sasuke...

Siswa berambut raven, dengan gaya err –pantat ayam? Tampak sibuk dengan buku setebal kamus.

Naruto sudah tau siapa Sasuke sekarang. Dia adalah putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, salah satu konglomerat Jepang. Nama keluarga mereka tidak terlalu banyak dibicarakan karna sejak 11 tahun yang lalu seluruh keluarganya pindah ke Amerika mengurusi bisnis mereka disana. Sasuke sepertinya mengikuti kakaknya yang kembali ke Jepang beberapa bulan lalu. Menurut rumor, keluarga mereka akan kembali fokus terhadap bisnis yang ada di Jepang.

Sasuke tercatat sebagai salah satu siswa jenius, Uchiha memang terkenal dengan hal itu. Hobinya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Dia pintar, dan juga tampan. Klub yang diikutinya adalah basket, dan dia satu-satunya siswa kelas satu yang berhasil masuk anggota inti. Tapi berkat sifat dinginnya membuatnya sulit didekati. Tipe anti-sosial. Satu-satunya teman dekatnya hanyalah Hyuga Neji. Sasuke adalah salah satu siswa yang populer -meski _fans girl-_ nya tidak berani menampakkan diri secara terang-terangan.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit. Entah kenapa dia terdengar seperti _stalker_ sekarang. Tapi yang paling penting, Naruto tau bahwa Sasuke bukanlah salah satu dari pengagumnya. Nyatanya, selama ini Sasuke memang tidak pernah menampakkan ketertarikan terhadap Naruto, yang dilakukan remaja laki-laki itu hanyalah berkencan sepanjang waktu dengan variasi buku sejenis kamus, setiap harinya.

Lagi pula penolakan Sasuke kemarin menjadi bukti kuat. Yap. Naruto akhirnya tau orang yang selalu beredar di sekitarnya kemarin ternyata Sasuke -tapi tetap belum sadar bahwa Sasuke orang yang ditemuinya di _cafe_ seminggu yang lalu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Lebih lebar dari biasanya. Tampak _creepy_. Sedang hatinya tengah menyeringai kesetanan.

Ahh, masalahnya sebentar lagi akan selesai. Indahnya dunia...

"Dia!,"

"Orang yang aku sukai adalah dia!,"

Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk seseorang dengan semangat, matanya berbinar-binar bahagia. Sepertinya dia melupakan pelajaran tentang bersikap ala _lady_ yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Sasuke..., "

"Aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke!" sontak, tanpa di komando, semua mata kini menatap Sasuke dengan berbagai pandangan yang berbeda.

Ada yang memandang _horror_ , berbinar, senang, dendam, iri, sebagian hanya melotot tanpa bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Ino bahkan hampir terjungkal dari duduknya, sambari memekik tidak percaya.

Tapi yang paling dominan adalah bunyi "kretek" yang berasal dari banyak hati yang dipatahkan. Tidak hanya hati siswa yang retak, diam-diam hati beberapa siswi juga retak, menyadari ketidakberdayaan mereka jika harus bersaing dengan Namikaze Naruto Hime-sama.

Sasuke yang mendengar pengakuan meengejutkan barusan, hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memandangan Naruto yang masih tersenyum sumringah padanya -dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

.

.

* * *

 _End flashback_

* * *

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Lingkaran hitam tampak jelas disana. Dia memang baru tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sejak semalam dia disibukkan mengurusi sisa pekerjaannya dan membaca manga karya Sasuke. Setidaknya dia harus memahami gaya gambar yang penceritaan mangaka yang akan ditanganinya.

Naruto menguap lebar. Mengedarkan pandangannya, sudah ada beberapa editor yang mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Dia memang tertidur dikantornya lagi semalam. Naruto mengecek jam di ponselnya. Masih pukul 9.00. Mungkin sebaiknya dia melanjutkan membaca komik yang belum dituntaskannya.

"Yo Naruto! Woah~ Youji-sensei huh? Tangkapan besar. Hebat Naruto! Lanjutkan semangat masa mudamu." Suara kelewat semangat pemuda dengan rambut mangkok mengagetkan Naruto.

"Heh, tangkapan besar ya?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Rock Lee dengan lesu. Membuat Lee heran.

"Ada apa dengan aura gelap dibalik punggungmu itu? Semangat lah Nar, Kau baru saja menjadi editor mangaka _shoujo_ paling populer saat ini loh."

"Yeah, dan dia adalah seorang Sasuke."

"Huh? Siapa itu Sasuke."

Naruto langsung menegapkan badannya saat menyadari dirinya yang keceplosan.

Identitas Youji-sensei kan rahasia.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" Menelan ludah, Naruto pura-pura kembali membaca manga ditangannya.

"Jadi sudah berapa manga yang kau baca?" Untung saja Lee tidak memaksa Naruto menjelaskan dan malah menanyakan hal lain. Diam-diam Naruto menghembuskan napas -bersyukur.

"Baru 3 cerita berseri dan 6 cerita lepas. Karyanya cukup banyak ternyata."

"Hmm, Sudah baca winter love?"

"Akh. Benar juga. Hanya manga itu yang tidak aku temukan. Apa kau punya?"

"Tidak. Aku memang pernah membacanya, tapi tidak memiliki manganya. Tapi kusarankan kau untuk membacanya, karna sejauh ini, itu adalah karya terbaiknya."

Naruto mengangguk paham sebelum obrolan mereka terhenti.

Lee terlonjak kaget saat melihat arlojinya. "Sial! Aku ada janji dengan Gaara-sensei sebentar lagi. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Naruto. Jaa ne." Lanjutnya sebelum keluar kantor dengan langkah terburu.

Naruto tampak termenung setelah kepergian Lee. Setelah membaca beberapa manga Sasuke, dia semakin kepikiran dari mana orang itu bisa membuat cerita picisan seperti itu.

Seingat Naruto, imej Sasuke sangat jauh dengan karya yang dibuatnya. Apa setelah tidak bertemu dengannya Sasuke jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Kabar baik bukan?

Kalau diingat-ingat, dulu dirinya sering sekali menggoda Sasuke. Sejak kejadian pernyataan cintanya, hidupnya sedikit berubah. Lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan kalau Naruto mau mengakuinya.

Seharusnya dia berterima kasih pada pemuda itu. Berkat Sasuke dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, yang lucunya malah dianggap sebagai tingkah gadis yang tengah di mabuk cinta oleh teman-temannya. Dia bahkan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai objek pelepas stres-nya. Mengganggu Sasuke sudah menjadi hobinya dulu. Pemuda bertampang datar itu akan tampak lucu saat mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi kesal karena tingkah Naruto.

Ahh! Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke sampai dendam padanya? Wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi. Naruto bergidik ngeri saat pemikiran itu terlintas.

'Tapi kemarin Sasuke tidak mengenaliku bukan?'

.

 _'tak-tak-tak'_

Naruto memukul-mukul ujung _pena-_ nya dengan brutal. Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus melintas di otaknya sejak tadi.

Bagaimana kalau di pertemuan selanjutnya Sasuke mengenalinya?

 _'trak'_

Tingkat frustasinya dilampiaskan dengan melempar _pena_ yang tidak bersalah.

'Tenang Naruto. Sama seperti yang lainnya. Dia tidak akan sadar. Sejenius apapun Uchiha Sasuke itu. Dia juga tidak akan sadar siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Justru kalau kau panik seperti ini akan membuatnya curiga'

Naruto mencoba menenangkan diri untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menghembuskan dan menarik napas berkali-kali.

Benar. Sejak kembali ke Tokyo lagi, Naruto memang pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan kawan lamanya, dan tidak ada satupun yang menyadari siapa dirinya.

Mungkin Sasuke juga sama, tidak akan mengenalinya.

Lagipula penampilan Naruto memang sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Jika dulu rambut _blonde_ -nya yang panjang tidak pernah absen dengan pernak-pernik berbau wanita, maka yang tertingal sekarang hanyalah rambut _blonde_ cepak yang selalu dia biarkan berantakan -alasan sebenarnya karna dia terlalu malas menata rambutnya, lagipula kebiasaannya saat sedang berpikir akan selalu merusak tatanan rambut. Kalau pun iya, paling Naruto hanya akan mengikat poni dengan karet rambut, itupun karena selalu mengganggu pandangan matanya saat bekerja.

Warna kulitnya bahkan sudah sedikit berubah. Dulu kulitnya tidak se- _tan_ sekarang, selalu tampak bersih dan terawat.

Naruto meraba tiga garis tipis dimasing-masing pipinya. Dulu biasanya akan selalu ditutupi dengan _make-up,_ jadi tidak akan ada yang tau mengenai tanda lahirnya kecuali mengamatinya dari dekat. Tapi seingatnya belum ada yang pernah melakukan itu.

Bahkan baju yang dia kenakan sangat berbeda, jika dulu Naruto akan menggilir semua produk dari _brand_ terkenal, maka sekarang dia lebih sering memakai kaos oblong dengan celana balel yang mulai memenuhi lemarinya, dan ahh! jangan lupakan jaket _oranye_ kesukaannya.

Hal paling mencolok, dimana dulu dirinya selalu terlihat dengan pembawaan yang anggun layaknya seorang _lady_ , sekarang dia tampak lebih urakan dan berisik -sifat asli, yang dulu hanya bisa ditunjukan pada beberapa orang saja.

Apalagi kenyataan bahwa, Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang Hime-sama yang dipuja dan dikenal dunia adalah seorang perempuan. Sedangkan dirinya, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang laki-laki.

Sepertinya tingkat stress-nya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kenapa pula dia malah membandingkan dirinya yang dulu dengan yang sekarang. Menggelikan...

Naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mengusir pikiran konyol yang menyerang telak sistem otaknya.

"Naruto... Youji-sensei ingin kau ke apartemennya untuk mengambil _manuskrip_ yang sudah jadi, sekaligus membahas tentang kelanjutan ceritanya." Iruka menyela lamunan Naruto dengan menyerahkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan alamat rumah seseorang.

Naruto beralih menatap Iruka dengan pandangan memohon. Setelah disergap berbagai pikiran negatif, Naruto langsung meminta Iruka agar dirinya digantikan orang lain. Sudah berkali-kali Naruto meminta belas kasihan pada Iruka hari ini. Dia bahkan rela jika harus menukarnya dengan lebih banyak pekerjaan.

Iruka menggeleng. Keputusannya sudah mutlak. "Bertanggung jawablah dengan pekerjaanmu, Naruto. Lagi pula, apa yang salah dengan Youji-sensei? Meski reputasinya buruk, tapi aku yakin kau bisa bertahan. Setidaknya kau harus mencobanya dulu."

Sepertinya Iruka lupa dengan yang dipikirkannya kemarin –tentang Naruto yang tidak akan bertahan lebih dari seminggu.

"Tapi, Jii-san..." rengek Naruto. Belum mau menyerah rupanya.

"Kau bilang tidak mengenal Uchiha-san kemarin. Lalu apa salahnya? Kau tidak memiliki dendam masa lalu padanya kan?" Iruka menyipitkan mata curiga.

'Justru dialah yang mungkin punya dendam padaku' ratap hati Naruto. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Tapi kan-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Naruto! Berangkat sekarang juga, sebelum Youji-sensei benar-benar memecatmu sekarang, dan membuatmu menjadi penganguran!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya gugup. Keringat dingin menggantung di dahinya. Kata pengangguran yang di ucapkan paman Iruka sungguh terdengar _horror_. Berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan dibandingkan saat bertemu Sasuke kemaren.

Yang benar saja! pekerjaan yang mati-matian di perjuangkannya, jerih payahnya selama tiga tahun. Naruto tidak akan rela jika harus kembali menjadi pecundang tidak berguna.

Ck! Terkutuk Uchiha dan segala kekuasaan semena-menanya!

Tolong ingatkan Naruto. Jika suatu saat dia terlahir kembali dan menjadi ninja, dia punya tugas mulia untuk membantai habis seluruh keturunan Uchiha.

Menyerah. Dengan enggan dia mengambil jaket dan menerima kertas berisi alamat tadi.

"Err... Ngomong-ngomong _Jii-san._ Apa kau memiliki manga pertama Youji-sensei?"

"Hm? Sepertinya tidak. Tapi kudengar tadi malam Youji-sensei memerintahkan penarikan untuk manga itu. Jadi mungkin kau akan sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Kenapa tidak tanya pada sensei saja? Dulu aku juga meminjam miliknya."

Naruto mengangguk paham sebelum pamit pergi.

"Jangan lupa untuk berpakaian yang pantas Naruto." Teriak Iruka yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Naruto. Iruka mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Naruto. Sebenarnya dia juga sedikit khawatir pada bocah itu.

Eh? Sepertinya dia lupa menyampaikan bahwa Youji-sensei juga telah membebaskan dirinya dari semua pekerjaan dan mulai sekarang dia hanya akan menjadi editor pribadi mangaka itu.

.

.

.

.

Tadi Naruto sempat mampir ke apartemennya sebentar untuk membersihkan diri, dan sekarang dia tengah mematung di depan pintu apertemen Sasuke. Padahal sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak dia sampai.

Naruto kembali merapikan jaket _oranye_ -nya. Menelan ludah gugup.

Aneh. Tangannya yang hendak menekan bel tiba-tiba terserang _treamor_. Naruto menghembuskan napas keras, untuk kesekian kalinya. Naruto bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan mentalnya mendadak ciut.

Siapapun tolong bantu Naruto untuk segera mengambil tindakan pertama -memencet bel. Karena dia terserang krisis pengetahuan mendadak. Naruto lupa bagaimana caranya memencet bel.

Apakah dia harus memakai tangan kanan atau kiri ?

Apakah dia harus memencetnya sekali atau berkali-kali ? Otaknya buntu.

'Tenanglah Naruto! Apapun yang tadi kau pikirkan tidak akan terjadi. Sasuke tidak mengenalimu jadi dia tidak punya alasan untuk dendam padamu'

'Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia menyimpan dendam kepada semua orang bernama Naruto karena dirinya yang dulu?'

'Tidak-tidak! itu tidak mungkin, kau bukan orang sepenting itu untuk diingat olehnya. Lagipula dulu dia tidak pernah menghiraukan keberadaanmu, ingat?'

'Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tidak akan ada yang lebih mengerikan dari pada bertemu Sasuke kemarin. Tidak ada. Catat itu baik-baik di otak. Lagipula kemarin aku hanya terlalu syok, karna dari sekian orang harus kembali berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Itu benar'

'Lagipula dia hanya seorang Sasuke. Memang hal buruk apa yang bisa dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke?'

Menegakkan badan. Naruto mencoba sedikit lebih tenang. Toh, Sasuke juga tidak mengenalinya kemarin.

'Yosh! Kau bisa Naruto. Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Kau seorang _pro_!" ucapnya menyemangati diri, sedang tangan kirinya bergerak mengacak pelan surai _blonde-_ nya.

Menekan tombol bel, hanya perlu beberapa menit sebelum terdengar suara "cklek" tanda pintu apertemen dibuka.

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan ekspresi _stoic_ andalannya. Sedangkan _onix-_ nya tampak memindai orang dihadapannya.

Setidaknya penampilan Naruto lebih baik dari kemarin. Meski rambutnya masih tampak berantakan, tapi tidak separah kemarin. Lupakan lingkaran hitam mengerikan disekitar mata Naruto. Hanya satu hal yang menggangu Sasuke. Jaket _oranye_ norak mencolok mata yang saat ini kembali dikenakan si _blonde_. 'Sebegitu sukanya kah Naruto dengan jaket norak itu?' batinnya mendengus, mencela.

"Err, selamat sore Youji-sensei." Naruto tersenyum kering. 'Damn! Sialan sekali Uchiha satu ini. Apa dia akan terus membiarkanku berdiri didepan pintu?'

"Hn, masuk." Sasuke menyingkir dari depan pintu, memberi ruang agar Naruto bisa masuk.

"Heii Sasuke, siapa yang datang?"

Terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dari dalam ruangan, disusul bunyi berdebum pelan. Bahkan Naruto bisa menangkap suara klontang –bunyi panci jatuh, mungkin yang satu itu berasal dari dapur. Hingga suara lain yang kembali bertanya "Apa itu editor-san yang baru?"

Setelah melepas sepatu kets-nya. Naruto beranjak masuk setelah mengucapkan "Permisi".

Naruto melotot kaget saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Iris sebiru langit miliknya bahkan melebar.

Oh, _Kami-sama_! Apa tadi Naruto mengatakan tidak akan ada yang lebih buruk dari pada bertemu Sasuke kemarin? Kalau begitu segera hapus dan perbaiki. Hidup Naruto akan selalu buruk setiap kali dia bertemu Sasuke. Tidak hanya kemarin, hari ini justru lebih buruk lagi. Dan dia tidak terlalu berharap banyak untuk hari esok.

Didepannya, terlihat tiga manusia yang sukses membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya. _Horror_. Warna wajahnya langsung _drop_ hingga melewati titik terendah. Pucat pasi.

Demi segala keturunan Uchiha yang terkutuk! Naruto dapat merasakan seluruh bulu halus pada kulitnya meremang. _Dammit_! Ini neraka! Apa dia baru saja terkena _genjutsu_?

Disana, Hyuga Neji tampak asik dengan _G-pen_ ditangannya. Sedangkan Inuzuka Kiba dengan tenang mengunyah beberapa biskuit coklat yang juga memiliki bintik-bintik berwarna coklat tua. Dan satu lagi, Uchiha Itachi baru saja keluar dari dapur, masih dengan panci ditangannya.

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Apakah boleh dia menangis sekarang? Persetan dengan harga diri laki-laki yang selalu diagung-agungkannya.

Uchiha Sasuke...

Diaa...

Bukan malaikat, melainkan jelmaan arwah _shinigami_ yang terjebak dalam tubuh manusia. Rugi sekali dia pernah berpikir Sasuke adalah malaikat yang dikirim _Kami-sama_.

Mengerikan! Semua ini terasa terlalu berat untuk ditanggung Naruto seorang diri. Pikiran buruknya terbukti. Sasuke memang menyimpan dendam padanya. Seharusnya dia memohon lebih giat lagi pada paman Iruka.

Naruto kembali menghirup udara lamat-lamat. Sebelum memasang tampang tenangnya.

'Tenang Naruto. Percayalah, tidak akan ada lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini. _Positive thinking_!' dia memasang cengirannya yang biasa seraya melangkah pelan memasuki ruang tengah.

'Semoga saja ini hanya sebuah kebetulan semata, bukan karena Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui identitasku' rapalnya dalam hati.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke tengah menyeringai senang di balik punggungnya.

'Kena kau, Na-ru-chan...' batinnya kegirangan.

–Ahh, sepertinya kau harus mencatat ini baik-baik Naru-chan.

Uchiha Sasuke memang sepenuhnya seorang iblis.

.

.

* * *

 _TBC_

* * *

.

.

Ahhh Gomen gomen~~ #bow maaf karna tidak update sesuai janji, hhuhu. maafkan saya. Sebenarnya part ini uda selesai brengan sama part 1 kmren. tapi beberapa hari ini aku lagi pundung karena krisis kepercayaan diri. Aku bahkan berpikir bakal hiatus dini/plak. bukannya karna ada yag flame tapi karna stelah membaca fanfic author favoritku aku merasa minder, apalah diriku hanya butiran debu tak berbakat. Tapi karna ngebaca review kalian akhirnya aku mutusin buat lanjut, paling ngg aku bakal berusaha buat pembaca fanfic ini. Btw, Arigatou~~

Dan-dan ternyata pembaca fanfic ini banyak yang ngg mesum. Hhoho... Oke suara terbanyak rate tetap T, dan karena ada juga yang minta M. maka ngg ada perubahan, rate tetap T+, bye-bye adegan ranjang. Rate gagal level up. yeayyy!#cerialagi

Sasuke: Jadi maksudmu kita ngg bakalan ada scane ranjang?

Rinhyuk: hem hem (ngangguk-ngangguk). Begitulah kata pembacaa.

Sasuke: Kalau pegang-pegang?

Rinhyuk: (mikir) mungkin kalo cuma pegangan tangan boleh.

Sasuke: Kamu pikir pembaca kita anak umur 8 tahun? Bagaimana dengan kissing scane? pasti ada kan? rate nya kan T+.

Rinhyuk: Kalo cuma sebatas nempelin bibir seperti di komik yang asli kalian sih kayaknya ngg apa-apa.

Sasuke: Kau bercanda? Kenapa kita harus ciuman ala anak sd terus terusan? kenapa adegan itu ngg di upgrade?!

Rinhyuk: #kesel #banting laptop

Naruto: #ngangguk-ngangguk sok paham

* * *

choikim1310, liaajahfujo, yassir2374, kuro SNL: Kenapa ya? Ngg tau juga, coba tanya Sasuke/plak, tanya Kushina maksudnya.

saniwa satutigapuluh : Kita sehati #tos. aku juga pengen liat scene SasuNaru pas kerja bareng.

Novalia Airis : Mungkin Iruka-jiisan bisa menjelaskan.

GitaPark : Iya, kasian ya Naru-chan? Interaksi di part ini ada kan? btw part satu kemaren juga ada. Tapi kalo yang kamu maksud adegan mangaka-editor tunggu aja chap selanjutnya. hhehe~

Ace155, Aiko Vallery, Guest, myungricho, sksk : ini uda lanjut~~

sasunaruniacc: Coba tanya Kushina. Woahh~ bener banget! cuma Ino-chan yang tau, uda di konfrim sama Naruto di part ini. Keluarga Namikaze bangkrut ngg ya? Masalah Namikaze kayaknya belum bisa terjawab di chap ini, sabar aja ya. Masalah Naruto jadi editor? Heee~ gimana ya? Ahh dan terima kasih karna menganggap cerita abal ini menarik #bow

uzumaki 'namikaze' piiu-chan : Yap kamu benar! Naruto emang trap, selamat~! tapi tebakan untuk Naruto minggat bener ngg ya? Hee~ mungkin kamu harus nyari tau sendiri di chapter selanjutnya. tapi bukan berarti di chap 3 juga. hahaha... ini uda lanjut.

michhazz : Mau kutanyain ke Kyubi kenapa dia pergi dari rumah? kalo gitu pas dia uda muncul baru kutanyain. Aigoo~ yang debat sama Naruto sama orang yang ngelewatin dia beda loh. Pas Naruto bersorak, orang yang debat sama dia kan masih kena efek hipnotis Naru-chan. ini uda next. Oke GANBATTE!

snluv : Rate tetep kok!

melani. : Bisa jadi. hanya Kushina yang tau. Maaf ratenya ngg bisa lavel up.

akira lia : Arigatou. Yap! mereka satu orang. Tenang aja, selama ngg nyampek di ranjang/plak!, makanya T di ditambah +. ffufu~

arashilvesn : Mungkin aja! Naruto emang terlahir buat menderita/plak!, aku cuma melanjutkan apa yang dilakukan Masashi-sensei kok. dia juga bikin susah hidup Naruto kan? hhaha... Rahasia Namikaze masih tertutup rapat di chap ini.

neko-chan, Guest: Nasip tokoh utama. hhaha~ #ketawasetan

namikazesaphirepl : Hem hemm #ngangguk-ngangguk. Naruto yang sekrang pria tulen. .

Ehem arigatou buat yang uda review. Review kalian bantu ngumpulin mood ku buat ngetik hhaha. biasanya kalo ngg ada dorongan review aku hanya akan memikirkan ceritanya sepanjang hari tanpa niat ku tulis. wkwkwk. Makasih juga buat uda nge fav/follow fanfic ini . _Oke! Like always, Review please_...

.

Sigh,

RinHyuk.


	4. The Devil Already Know

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dua jam termenung menatap kertas kosong, Sasuke akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Menggunakan kekuasaannya, dia menghubungi kantor untuk mendapatkan semua berkas tentang editor barunya -Naruto.

Dan Voilaa~!

Sasuke sangat bersyukur dengan kebodohan Naruto, karena ternyata berkas identitasnya lengkap.

Nama orang tua, lulusan sekolah, semuanya mengarah pada Namikaze Naruto. Narutonya dulu. Akh! Mungkin hanya dua hal saja yang berubah, marga dan juga... _gender_ -nya...

Hal yang tidak dapat dipahami otak jenius Uchiha.

Awalnya ia berpikir mungkin saja orang itu adalah kembaran Narutonya. Tapi jika melihat nama sekolah, sudah jelas bahwa dia adalah Narutonya, di tambah lagi tidak mungkin keluarga Namikaze menamai anak mereka dengan sama persis kecuali marga, sangat tidak masuk akal bukan?

Naruto bahkan bekerja menjadi editor bagian _shoujo_ manga, tipikal Naruto sekali. Dulu dia selalu membaca buku tidak berguna itu setiap kali bersama Sasuke -sesuatu yang sangat di bencinya.

Tapi jika memang Uzumaki Naruto adalah Namikaze Naruto yang ingin menyembunyikan identitasnya, tentu semuanya cukup masuk akal. Naruto yang sekarang mungkin saja menyamar menjadi laki-laki.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa Naruto memilih menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan mempertahankan semua identitas dirinya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Namikaze. Orang pasti akan langsung curiga saat melihat nama ayahnya –Namikaze Minato, dan rahasianya pasti akan ketahuan-

... kecuali jika dari awal Naruto memang tidak berniat untuk mengubah identitasnya, dia sedang tidak dalam misi penyamaran.

"Khh! Kuso!" Sasuke meremat kertas di atas mejanya, melemparkannya begitu saja pada lantai. Jika saat ini ada yang melihatnya, mereka mungkin akan berpikir sedang ada tukang rusuh yang berusaha menghancurkan apartemen Sasuke. Lihat saja banyaknya kertas lecek mirip bola-bola pingpong yang bertebaran memenuhi lantai.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke bahkan menghubungi pihak sekolah untuk meminta data milik Naruto, dan yang didapatkannya malah... 'kecurigaan'.

Bagaimana bisa Sarutobi Hiruzen selaku kepala sekolah THS sendiri yang memegang data milik Naruto? Bahkan orang tua itu menolak saat Sasuke meminta baik-baik padanya.

Aneh kan?

Sasuke kembali menggoreskan pena pada kertas. Sejak tadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah membuat skema tentang Naruto. Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, termasuk saat ia ingin mendapat kepastian tentang kasus ini. Kesimpulan tentang apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh Naruto.

"Mata dan rambut mereka sama –cek, suaranya saat berteriakpun mirip –cek, warna kulit dan postur tubuh... kalau diperhatikan tidak jauh beda –cek, senyumannya adalah yang paling persis –cek, nama orang tua, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina –cek, itu artinya Naruto hanya mengganti marganya dengan milik ibunya, tanda lahir pada pipinya juga," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, pipinya bersemu merah. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia ingat. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada pena, Sasuke menggeleng untuk mengembalikan fokusnya, mengingat-ngingat fakta apa lagi yang sudah dia temukan, "Ahh..., pihak sekolah yang begitu melindungi privasinya... tapi kenapa?"

Ingatan Sasuke kembali pada kejadian siang tadi. Naruto yang di temuinya tadi memang terlihat seperti seorang lelaki. Apalagi dia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan yang tampak pas pada tubuhnya, semua orang akan langsung tau jika dia seorang laki-laki bahkan tanpa menoleh dua kali untuk memastikan.

Benar, lelaki tadi bukan wanita...

... Apa ini artinya sejak awal dia memang bukan wanita?

Tangan Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Dia terdiam. Premis terakhirnya seakan sangat pas, tapi sukses mengolok-ngolok dirinya. Selama ini dia sudah dibohongi?

'Benarkah?'

"Sejak kapan dia menjadi laki-laki?" pertanyaan tak logis keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke, sepertinya ia mulai kehilangan kewarasannya sekarang.

Sasuke yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan semua berkas yang didapatkannya. Dia juga yakin dengan ingatannya, apalagi ini tentang Naruto. Sasuke bahkan sangat percaya diri jika ditanyai segala hal yang dia ketahui menyangkut Naruto. Otak jeniusnya sangat bisa diandalkan.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Jika memang sebenarnya dia adalah seorang laki-laki, fakta itu cukup menjelaskan kenapa pihak sekolah begitu merahasiakannya. Bukankah keluarga Namikaze dulu pernah menjadi donatur THS?" Sasuke menyeringai senang. Akhirnya kesimpulan sudah dia dapatkan. "Heh! Pantas saja dia tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran renang, dan olahraga berat lainnya, jadi semua itu karna ini Naru-chan? He...He...Hhahaha... Sial! Hebat sekali aktingnya selama ini. Apa dia berniat mendapatkan piala oskar?" ekspresi Sasuke tampak puas. Tangan kanannya terangkat menutupi mata. Dia tertawa dengan begitu keras.

"Jadi, kau tetap berkata menyukaiku meski tau dirimu adalah laki-laki? Hebat, kau benar-benar hebat Naruto..." gumamnya, kini tawanya tergantikan seringaian lebar. "Ahh... bagaimana ini? Ternyata Naru-chan sangat menyukaiku... Apakah aku harus berbaik hati dan menerimanya?" lanjutnya lagi, sebelum tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke _fix_ tidak waras.

Setelah berjam-jam larut dalam _euforia_ tidak jelas. Sasuke termenung. Tepat jam 2 malam, ia menelpon kantor menyuruh mereka untuk segera menarik semua manga pertamanya. Akan sangat memalukan jika Naruto membaca manga itu. Naruto pasti akan mentertawakannya. Tidak-tidak! Belum saatnya. Sebelum Naruto mentertawakannya, Sasuke lah yang akan lebih dulu balas dendam pada pemuda _blonde_ itu. Siapa suruh dia berani bermain-main dengan Uchiha.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya, ia menghubungi beberapa orang yang akan sangat membantunya. Besok, ia akan menyuruh Naruto datang ke apartemennya untuk menyelidiki gerak-gerik Naruto. Hanya untuk memastikan kesimpulan yang didapatnya.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto bergender sama dengannya. Masa bodoh! Toh itu bukan hal baru baginya. Heii! Sasuke tumbuh di negara yang bahkan membebaskan LGBT berkeliaran dan meresmikan hubungan secara legal. Jadi percintaan sesama pria bukan hal tabu untuk Sasuke. Iya kan?

Kali ini dia bertekat untuk tidak melepaskan Naruto lagi. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi padanya dulu. Cukup sekali pemuda _blonde_ itu meninggalkannya seperti orang bodoh. Mungkin dia dulu terlalu naif, begitu mementingkan harga diri dan terlalu percaya diri. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, Naruto sudah mengajarkannya bagaimana rasa dari kehancuran.

... dan Sasuke sangat mengingatnya-

.

.

 **Mangaka Silly Love Story**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, BxB, Sho-Ai, AU, OOC, Slow plot, Typo, Boring, abal.**

 ** _Well_** **, if you don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **Have Fun!**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: The Devil Already Know_**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _'deg-deg-deg-deg'_

Naruto bukannya tidak tau bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan beberapa bulir keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang sejak tadi. Tangan kanannya yang agak tersembunyi di samping pahanya terkepal erat. Dia berusaha keras mengontrol dirinya agar tidak terlalu gugup. Sungguh, Naruto tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

'Mudah-mudahan aku tidak terlihat panik' batinnya merana.

Awalnya ketiga orang itu tidak mengenalinya. Tapi saat dia menyebutkan namanya, keadaan langsung berubah drastis. Harusnya bukan marga saja yang dia ubah, tapi seluruh namanya sekalian.

Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dan berhubungan langsung dengan orang-orang dari masa lalunya. Apalagi tiga tahun ini hidupnya berjalan cukup lancar tanpa halangan. Fokusnya hanya pekerjaan dan tidak pernah terbayang olehnya salah satu kenalannya juga akan menekuni bidang yang sama.

Ternyata Neji dan Kiba ada disini bukan karena Sasuke sudah mengetahui identitasnya, melainkan karena mereka bekerja sebagai asisten Sasuke. Neji bertugas melakukan _beta_ , sedangkan Kiba bagian backgound -hal yang tidak terbayangkan, sangat tidak bisa di percaya menurut Naruto.

Naruto sebenarnya merasa jengah dengan kondisi saat ini. Tapi ia tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Di tambah tatapan curiga Kiba yang secara terang-terangan dia tunjukkan. Neji juga menatap intens dirinya sejak tadi, tampak sekali sedang mengamati Naruto. Itachi? setelah tersenyum aneh, dia kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya di dapur. Entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan panci-panci itu.

"Kau yakin bukan Naru-chan? Nama kalian bahkan sama, atau... kau kembarannya?" Naruto tidak ingat sudah berapa kali Kiba mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Persis seperti kaset rusak.

"Inuzuka-san sudah berapa kali anda menanyakan hal itu? dan berapa kali juga saya harus menjawab, Tidak?!" Naruto menghela napas berat. Kenapa si berisik ini bebal sekali?

"Dan sudah berapa kali juga aku bilang berhenti bicara formal. _Seriously_ , itu terdengar aneh. Entah kenapa membuatku sedih. Rasanya seperti tidak di anggap oleh Naru-chan."

"... Warna rambut dan mata kalian bahkan sama. Setelah diperhatikan..., aku semakin yakin kau mirip sekali dengan Naru-hime. Err, mungkin kecuali tanda lahir dipipimu itu" Komentar Neji setelah sebelumnya hanya menjadi pengamat.

Diam-diam Naruto menghela napas lega, tanda lahirnya menyelamatkan nasib dirinya. Ck! Memang seharusnya ia merombak total dirinya dulu. Cat rambut, mungkin juga memakai kontak lensa? Huhh...

"B-b-bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku benar-benar merindukan Naru-chan." Rengek Kiba, "Heii Naruto, apa kau benar bukan Naru-chan?" lanjut Kiba dengan nada yang terdengar memohon.

Naruto geram sendiri jadinya. Kalau begini, mereka hanya akan terus-terusan mengulang pertanyaan-jawaban yang sama. Debat kusir menyebalkan. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh darinya, pemuda itu hanya diam. Ekspresinya tetap _stoic_ seperti biasa, membuat Naruto tidak dapat menerka apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Tapi mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa meski tetap tidak mengeluarkan reaksi berarti, diam-diam Sasuke menyeringai. Fokusnya tidak pernah lepas. Pemuda itu terus menatap interaksi Naruto dengan ke dua orang lainnya, layaknya hal itu adalah tontonan seru yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Sejak tadi Sasuke memang tidak melewatkan gerak-gerik Naruto. Mulai dari bagaimana tubuh Naruto yang tampak menegang selama beberapa detik saat melihat keberadaan Neji, Kiba dan Itachi-nii. Ekspresi gugup Naruto yang kentara saat Kiba mengenalinya. Tangannya yang diam-diam mengepal di sisi pahanya saat Kiba dan Neji _keukeh_ menganggapnya Naru-chan _,_ tampang geramnya saat mendengar Kiba begitu berisik merengek tentang Naru-channya.

Sasuke sepertinya tidak salah mengundang mereka, terutama Kiba. Mulut berisiknya sangat bisa diandalkan. Rasanya cukup sudah Sasuke memastikan hipotesa-nya semalam. Naruto yang ada dihadapannya fix adalah Narutonya. Sifatnya memang sedikit berbeda dengan dulu, bagaimana menjelaskannya? lebih hidup? Naruto yang sekarang seakan tidak menyembunyikan dirinya. Dia melakukan dan mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan. Dan Sasuke lebih menyukai sifatnya yang seperti ini.

BRAK!

Suara gebrakan pada meja membuat Sasuke berjengit kaget. Menghentikan aksi mari-mengamati-naruto. Onix-nya melotot tajam pada pelaku kekerasan terhadap meja tak bersalah.

"Cukup sudah!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, menatap nyalang Sasuke. Melupakan eksistensi dua manusia lainnya "Ne, Youji-sensei?! bukankah harusnya kau menyerahkan manuskripmu padaku? Sampai kapan aku harus meladeni pertanyaan konyol orang-orang aneh ini?" tanyanya ketus.

"HEI HEII! SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG ANEH?!" Kiba yang merasa tersinggung langsung ikut berdiri, protes dengan nada tinggi.

"Oh?! Jadi kau merasa?" melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Naruto menyipit sinis, mencemooh kebodohan Kiba.

"H-huh?! A-a-Cih! Sekarang aku yakin kau bukan Naru-chan. Apa-apaan itu? Naru-chan tidak akan pernah bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu. Ne Neji, benarkan?" gerutu Kiba, mulai plin-plan.

"Hee~ tidak juga. Naru-chan memang sangat menyebalkan,"

"HAH?! Kau gila? Kapan Naru-chan menyebalkan?"

"Setiap hari. Dia selalu menolak pesonaku, memang apa kurangnya aku? Aku bahkan sangat tampan." Ungkap Neji, sembari mengibaskan helain rambutnya. Penyakit narsis sepertinya masih betah berteman dengannya.

"Sialan! Kalau itu sih memang sudah sepantasnya. Tidak mungkin Nar-"

"HOII!" Naruto menyela, kesal dengan dua orang itu. "Sampai kapan kalian akan berdebat tidak jelas seperti ini? Astaga. Harusnya aku tetap di kantor dan mengerjakan pekerjaanku yang lain" tingkat kesabaran Naruto sudah sampai batas limit. Yang benar saja! Sampai kapan dua orang idiot ini akan terus bicara _nonsense_?

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, apa dia tidak salah dengar? "... pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa?" tanyanya, menyuarakan kebingungan. Lupakan wajahnya yang tetap terlihat _stoic_.

"Tentu saja pekerjaanku. Kau pikir hanya kau satu-satunya mangaka yang kutangani, heh?!" balas Naruto nyolot.

"Hoo... Jadi kau belum tau rupanya." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto gagal paham. Memang apa yang tidak diketahuinya?. "Jadi mereka belum memberitahumu." lanjutnya. Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan kalimat dengan nada pernyataan.

"Apa maksudmu Youji-sensei? Memang apa yang belum aku tau?" cecar Naruto.

"Sejak semalam kau sudah resmi menjadi editor pribadiku. Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama itu, panggil Sasuke saja." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

"P-p-pribadi? APA?! Kau serius? Bukannya hanya sebulan?" lehernya seperti tercekik hingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara dengan benar. Naruto syok.

"Siapa yang bilang hanya sebulan? Kau akan menjadi editorku selama yang aku inginkan"

"T-tapi... kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karna aku ingin?"

Entah kenapa rasanya semua yang dikatakan Sasuke membuatnya kesal. Pemuda itu sedang bermain-main dengannya atau bagaimana?

"Kau yakin tidak akan bosan?" tawar Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bernasip mengenaskan di tangan Sasuke. Naruto pundung.

"Hn."

Naruto kehabisan pembelaan, _trendmark_ yang diucapkan sang Uchiha membuat Naruto makin radang. Kenapa nasibnya begitu buruk? Tidak cukup hanya bertemu Sasuke dan teman-temannya, sekarang dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia akan terus terikat dengan iblis angkuh menyebalkan ini?

Oh! Yang benar saja.

" _Geez_ , baiklah, terserah!" -dan Naruto memilih mengalah. "Tapi tetap saja, kalau memang hanya ingin menyerahkan manuskrip, kau cukup mengirimnya via _fax_ jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot begini."

"... dan membiarkanmu tidak bekerja? Nyaman sekali... kau kan hanya mengurusi satu orang." ejek Sasuke.

"Tidak kerja apanya? Memangnya memeriksa manuskrip-mu itu bukan kerjaan?" Ketus Naruto, tidak terima disepelekan.

"Tapi kau dapat melakukan dengan cepat bukan? Dan jika kau lupa, kau kesini juga agar kita bisa membicarakan _story_ baru."

 _"Psst psst, kau lihat itu Neji? Sasuke sepertinya juga menganggap orang itu Naru-chan. Dia bahkan menyuruh memanggilnya Sasuke. Hhihi..."_

 _"Dia bahkan menjawab semua pertanyaannya..."_

 _"Pasti selama ini dia yang paling menderita diantara kita, dia menyimpan rasa rindunya diam-diam. Kasian sekali,"_

 _"Dia bilang akan menjadikan Naruto editornya selama yang dia inginkan..."_

Sialan!

Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Wajahnya merona, efek yang timbul karena marah dan juga malu. Bisa-bisanya dua orang itu berbisik dengan suara keras. Tidak lihat apa kalau objek yang mereka bicarakan ada didepan mereka.

'Ughhh, apa Sasuke tidak merasa malu atau terganggu? Kenapa dia tenang sekali. Marahin mereka napa?!' protes _inner_ Naruto.

"Berisik! Kalian bisa diam tidak sih?!" kalau Sasuke memang tidak akan bertindak, biar Naruto yang maju.

"Apaan? Kita kan cuma bisik-bisik" elak Kiba sambil kembali melahap biskuit.

"Ya, bisik-bisik dengan _volume_ _full_. Sudahlah... -Sasuke cepat berikan manuskrip yang sudah selesai"

Selang beberapa menit, keadaan menjadi lebih terkontrol. Tenang. Manuskrip sudah berada di tangan Naruto. Neji dan Kiba juga kembali menekuni pekerjaan mereka sebelumnya, meski Kiba masih sering bergumam hal tidak penting seputar naruto-naru-chan-dan-sasuke. Naruto sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi soal itu. Dia memilih menekuni pekerjaannya secepat mungkin lalu segera pergi. Dan beberapa kali Naruto terlibat debat singkat dengan Sasuke.

Waktu berjalan cepat, senja sudah menggelap seluruhnya, kerlap-kerlip bintang dengan cahaya bulan mengambil alih penerangan langit. Tidak begitu kentara jika di lihat dari kota, pernak-pernik lampu jalan dan gedung lebih mendominasi, menguasai seluruh jangkauan penglihatan mata.

Naruto masih serius mengecek sisa manuskrip berjudul _Akai ito_ di tangannya _._ Sasuke juga tidak kalah serius memandang dalam diam wajah Naruto, dan hal ini tentu saja sangat disadari oleh Neji-Kiba.

Sasuke mengerjap saat Naruto menyelesaikan lembar terakhirnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Ia tersentak kaget saat dirinya tertangkap basah. Terpercik kekesalan yang jelas pada iris biru pemuda _blonde_. Tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, dengan _stay cool_ dia malah balas menatap pongah pada Naruto.

"Jadi...?" tanya Sasuke, lengkap dengan _gestur_ angkuhnya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah meletakkan manuskrip di atas meja, ia menyendarkan punggungnya untuk merilekskan otot-otot tubuh. "Seperti yang ku bilang tadi. Menarik. Menurutku tidak ada masalah,"

"Tentu saja." Ujar Sasuke bangga. Ahh! Senangnya di puji pujaan hati.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku heran, kenapa kau selalu memilih _genre school live romance_? _Shoujo_ tidak hanya tentang romansa ala remaja SMA bukan? Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk mencoba _genre_ lain? Fantasi mungkin? Atau psikologi?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bukan pada apa yang di tanyakan Naruto, melainkan penyebab timbulnya pertanyan itulah masalahnya. Dia memang sudah menduga bahkan sempat melakukan antisipasi semalam. Tapi kemungkinan selalu ada, bagaimana jika... "Jadi kau sudah membaca mangaku?"

"Hanya beberapa, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana dengan karya pertamaku?"

"Yeah kecuali itu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Apa kau berniat meminjamkannya padaku?"

"Baguslah" jawab Sasuke lirih, sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada tinggi, "Dan tidak! Kau tidak perlu membacanya, lagipula gaya penceritaanku sudah berkembang," kekhawatiran Sasuke sirna. Untung saja semalam dia bertindak cepat. Naruto memang tidak boleh membaca manga itu. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu tentang karyaku?"

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu berkomentar. Jumlah penjualan karyamu sudah menjadi jawaban. Tapi..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menyipitkan mata, menatap curiga pada Sasuke –yang sejujurnya membuat jantung Sasuke kembali berdegup kencang. Suasana mendadak jadi mencekam. "Kau itu maniak perempuan pirang ya? Kenapa semua _heroin_ -nya berambut pirang? Apa itu semacam _fetish_?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada mencemooh yang diucapkan Naruto sontak mengundang gelak tawa dari dua orang yang terabaikan. Kiba bahkan sudah guling-guling di atas karpet sambil memengangi perut.

"Sasuke memang menyukai gadis berambut pirang" ejek Kiba di tengah tawanya.

Sasuke yang kesal melotot sadis pada mereka, memberi isyarat agar berhenti, tapi malah dengan senang hati di abaikan. Neji yang jengah melihat _deathglare_ Sasuke, langsung melempar _G-pen_ pada Kiba berniat menyuruhnya berhenti, meski nyatanya pemuda dengan rambut panjang itu juga masih larut dalam kekehan geli.

PRANGGG!

Bunyi benturan _stainless_ pada lantai meredam gelak tawa Kiba, disusul dengan keterdiaman panjang setelahnya.

Keempat pasang mata saling menatap. Menampakkan eksperesi yang cukup beragam. Neji-kiba tampak _horror_ , Naruto yang bingung dengan penuh tanya, dan Sasuke yang tetap _stay cool_.

"S-S-Sasuke... Tidak kah kau harus memeriksa Itachi-nii? Sepertinya dia bikin ulah lagi." Komentar Kiba gugup, di ikuti anggukan semangat Neji.

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Lagian aku tidak mengundangnya, dia sendiri yang tiba-tiba datang dan berkata ingin masak." jawab Sasuke tak acuh.

"Kau ingin dapurmu hancur? Kita pesan makanan saja, lagi pula ini sudah jam makan malam, dan aku lapar" _keukeh_ Kiba.

"Hhuh? Masak? Jadi yang di lakukan Itachi-san sejak sore tadi di dapur adalah masak? Kalian serius?! Mana ada orang masak sampai berjam-jam" Naruto menyela pembicaraan. Sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Bukan! Dia sedang mencoba menghancurkan dapur." Kali ini Neji angkat bicara. Menguak fakta dengan nada mendramatisir.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya dia cepat dihentikan bukan?" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah menuju dapur. Diam-diam diikuti ketiga pemuda lainnya. Siapa tau akan terjadi pertunjukan yang menarik.

Iris biru langit Naruto melebar. Mulutnya menganga. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di ambang pintu masuk dapur. Pemandangan di dalam dapur sangat tragis.

Ya tuhan! Naruto baru saja melihat tempat suci yang di jajah dan di hancurkan. Potongan sayur berbagai ukuran bertebaran di meja, ceceran minyak, tepung bercampur bumbu, cairan lengket di wajan lengkap dengan asap hitam yang mengepul, panci di lantai, dan Itachi yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hehehe~ Apa kalian sudah sangat lapar?" tanya Itachi masih dengan senyum polos.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Itachi-san?" suara Naruto terdengar berat. Giginya bergemelatuk. Aura dapur tiba-tiba terasa berat. Ia marah besar sekarang.

 _'glek'_

ke empat orang lainnya menalan ludah takut. Itachi jelas yang paling merinding. Mereka dapat melihat api yang berkobar di balik punggung Naruto. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah kelewat gontai saat menghampiri meja. Matanya masih menatap tajam pada Itachi. Ia meremat serbet di atas meja dengan perlahan –menunjukkan seberapa geramnya dia, sebelum mengambilnya. Pemuda _blonde_ menoleh kepada tiga pemuda di belakangnya, yang lucunya malah mendapat respon berupa jengitan kaget ketiganya.

"Kalian, cepat bersihkan semua kekacauan ini. Tidak perlu memesan makanan. Akulah yang akan memasak."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Dapur kembali bersih, mereka berempat dengan patuh melaksanakan permintaan pemuda _blonde_ termasuk Sasuke. Baru kali ini mereka melihat orang yang sangat marah hanya karena kekacauan di dapur. Aura mengintimidasi Naruto sangat menakutkan, membuat merinding...

... dan lihat sekarang? pemuda _blonde_ malah bersenandung sembari menyiapkan peralatan masak. Naruto tampak dengan cekatan melakukan semuanya, seolah sudah terbiasa.

Saat membuka kulkas untuk melihat bahan yang ada. Naruto terdiam. "Heii Sasuke?" Ujarnya kemudian, "Apa tidak ada bahan lain di kulkasmu? Selain tomat? Padahal kau punya banyak bumbu" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Hn" setelah kejadian tadi, sekarang Sasuke mulai bisa menguasai dirinya. Kembali pada mode dingin biasanya.

"K-kalau kau mau ka-kau bisa menggunkan sisa bahan milikku Naruto-chan." Tawar Itachi takut-takut. Dia menyodorkan baskom penuh sisa bahan miliknya agar dapat di lihat Naruto.

Naruto menoleh. Matanya berkilat sinis. Tatapannya yang terarah pada baskom tampak mengerikan jika di lihat dari sudut pandang Itachi –membuatnya gemetar.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan membuat makanan apa adanya saja..." Naruto mengambil beberapa tomat dan menatap ke empat pemuda di ruangan itu. "Kari tomat tidak masalah bukan?" tanyanya, di balas anggukan takut ketiga pemuda kecuali Sasuke.

Merasa sudah tidak di butuhkan, ketiganya keluar teratur dari dapur. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri menyenderkan bobot tubuhnya pada tembok. Ia hanya diam menatap Naruto yang tampak sibuk memotong-motong tomat. Ada kilat senang dimatanya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya berkedut membentuk senyum tipis. Sebelum akhirnya ikut beranjak mengikuti yang lain.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto menyelesaikan acara masaknya. Saat ini, tumpukan kertas dan alat gambar pada meja sudah tegantikan dengan hidangan yang menggiurkan. Kari tomat sebagai menu utama, telur dadar, beberapa sayuran –yang sepertinya milik Itachi, dan semangkok nasi di depan mereka masing-masing. Aromanya sangat menggiurkan.

Kiba mengelap air liurnya yang menetes. Neji malah terus-terusan melotot kagum pada makanan di depannya. Dan Itachi yang duduk manis dengan mata berbinar-binar. Melihat reaksi itu membuat Naruto nyengir lebar. Bangga dengan keahliannya. Tidak sia-sia dia menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya belajar masak. Tapi saat melihat Sasuke yang tidak menampakkan reaksi tertentu, entah kenapa membuatnya mendengus kesal.

'Dasar menyebalkan!' batinnya dongkol.

" _Itadakimasu_..." mereka makan dengan sangat lahap. masakan Naruto ternyata sangat enak, dia ahli. Bahkan rasanya setingkat dengan masakan _chef_ di restoran. Komentar berupa "enak" terus-terusan diucapkan Kiba, terkadang Neji, Itachi malah sudah menangis bahagia. Hanya Sasuke yang tampak diam. Tapi nyatanya itu hanya yang terlihat di luar...

Saat semua orang mulai menyantap makanan mereka, Sasuke masih terdiam menatap nasi dengan kuah kari tomat diatasnya.

 _'deg-deg-deg-deg'_

Degup jantungnya semakin nyaring. Sasuke bahkan takut akan terdengar oleh yang lain. Telinganya memerah, merambat ke area pipi. Tangan kanannya yang gemetar mengeratkan pegangan pada sumpit. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengambil suapan pertamanya.

Kejadian ini terlalu tiba-tiba, dia tidak pernah menyangka bisa merasakan kari tomat buatan Narutonya lagi. Sasuke melahap kari tomatnya, mengunyah perlahan, menikmati setiap rasa yang tertangkap indra pengecapnya.

'Bahkan rasanya masih sama...' Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis namun terlihat penuh ketulusan. Kilat-kilat bahagia tampak jelas pada onix kelamnya. Ingatan masa lalunya kembali terlintas.

 _Musim dingin akhir tahun kedua..._

 _Sasuke mengelap keringat di dahinya. Badannya sudah bermandikan keringat sejak babak pertama. Teriakkan memekakan telinga yang mengelu-ngelukan namanya terdengar semakin keras. Gemuruh yel-yel memenuhi hall olahraga THS. Pertandingan terakhir mereka juga berakhir dengan kemenangan telak. Tim mereka berhasil maju ke babak final._

 _Saat ini Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan basket Winter Cup yang kebetulan diadakan di sekolahnya. Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun terakhirnya sebagai ketua tim, karena itulah dia bermain total pada dua pertandingan berturut-turut yang dihadapinya dalam satu hari ini._

 _Dan itu membuatnya lelah. Badannya terasa remuk. Perutnya melilit, dia kelaparan. Sasuke memang lupa sarapan tadi pagi, dia terlalu memaksakan diri. Lucunya lagi, bento yang sudah disiapkan lupa dibawa. Kerumunan siswi yang turun kelapangan malah membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau menerima makanan yang di berikan fansnya._

 _Fans?_

 _Yap. Terima kasih pada Naruto. Tepat setelah pengakuan rubah menyebalkan -panggilan Sasuke pada Naruto- di tahun pertamanya dulu, fansnya mulai berani menampakkan diri._ _Mengusik Ketenangannya._ _Mereka bahkan tidak segan-segan memberi hadiah padanya. Tapi itu hanya terjadi saat Sasuke sendiri. Jika Naruto bersamanya, tidak ada satupun yang berani mendekatinya. Mereka selalu memberi ruang untuk Naruto. Menjaga jarak aman. Tapi ngomong-ngomong tentang Naruto..._

 _'Dimana dia? Apa dia tidak datang?'_

 _Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Tumben sekali gadis blonde itu tidak ada. Biasanya dia yang akan turun pertama kali dan merecokinya. Padahal saat pertandingan pertama tadi Ia masih melihatnya di kursi penonton. Bukan berarti Sasuke mencarinya. Dia hanya merasa aneh. Gadis itu kan selalu menempeli dan mengikutinya kemana-mana? Kenapa sekarang tidak ada?_

 _Lagian kalau gadis itu tidak ada, Sasuke akan sangat repot karena harus mengurusi fans tidak tau diri yang sekarang sedang menyerangnya secara massal._

 _Sasuke mempercepat laju larinya. Masa bodoh dengan perutnya yang keroncongan, yang penting saat ini dia berhasil kabur dari gadis barbar -pengejarnya._

 _BRAK!_

 _Sasuke menutup keras pintu atap sekolah, napasnya putus-putus. Rasanya seperti dia akan mati sebentar lagi. Wanita memang mengerikan._

 _Setelah tenang, Sasuke berbalik hendak beranjak untuk mencari posisi nyaman istirahat. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing tengah berbicara. Hanya sebentar, tidak lebih dari semenit._

 _Dengan langkah perlahan Sasuke mendekati sumber suara._

 _"OH ASTAGA! Sasuke?! Kau mengagetkanku" pekik Naruto._

 _Sasuke terdiam saat tau orang di depannya ternyata adalah si gadis blonde –orang yang sempat dicarinya tadi. Meski awalnya Naruto tampak terkejut, kini dia kembali memasang senyum lebarnya -senyuman yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan, seolah sedang mengejeknya._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Akh! Bagaimana pertandingannya? Apa lancar?"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Syukurlah..." Naruto sejenak terdiam saat melihat penampilan Sasuke yang tampak buruk dibanding biasanya. "Woah... Kau tampak kacau... Geez, Apa mereka mengganggumu saat aku tidak ada? Benar-benar deh. Tapi sekarang aku sedang buru-buru, aku tidak punya waktu bermain denganmu hari ini. Jadi aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne~"_

 _Sebelum benar-benar pergi Naruto melirik kotak bekal yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, lalu berganti menatap Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat dia memindahkan kotak itu ke tangan Sasuke dan langsung melesat pergi setelah meneriakkan kata "Buatmu!' pada Sasuke._

 _Sasuke hanya mematung. Naruto memang pernah beberapa kali memberinya bekal, tapi tidak pernah diterimanya._

 _Tidak, setelah bento terakhir buatan Naruto yang di makannya. Rubah menyebalkan itu niat sekali mengerjainya. Dia selalu dengan sengaja memberi makanan manis pada Sasuke._

 _Dengan bimbang Sasuke menatap kotak bekal itu. Perutnya berbunyi. Menyampaikan aksi protes agar Sasuke menerimanya saja. Dan setelah pertimbangan yang alot, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Siapa tau ada makanan yang bisa dia makan -meski hanya nasi putih._

 _Sasuke tercengang saat melihat menu bento dari kotak bekal itu. Demi semua rubah penggoda yang terkutuk! air liur Sasuke sudah berkupul di ujung lidahnya. Ini benar-benar menggiurkan._ _Dia jadi meragukan prasangkanya selama ini pada gadis blonde._

 _Kari tomat dan nasi putih, di atasnya terdapat potongan tomat merah yang di bentuk menyerupai ikan koi -sangat lucu dan detail._ _Sasuke mengendus aroma menggiurkan kari yang langsung menyerbu indra penciumannya. Tidak hanya visual, aromanya pun seolah menjamin rasa._

 _Sasuke meneguk ludah. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan bento ini. Dengan ragu_ _ia segera mencoba suapan pertama._

 _Enak._

 _Sangat enak. Ini kari tomat terenak yang pernah dimakannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak tau masakan seenak ini ternyata eksis. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menjadikan kari tomat Naruto sebagai daftar pertama makanan favoritnya._ _Sasuke kembali mengambil suapan kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya hingga tak bersisa sebutir nasipun._

 _Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk kurva melengkung. Tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian senyum itu pudar. Sasuke memandang kotak bekal kosong tangannya._ _Dia termenung._

 _Apa Naruto sengaja membuatkan Sasuke bekal? Karena dia tidak bisa melihat pertandingan Sasuke sampai akhir?_

 _Tapi bukankah tadi dia nampak sangat buru-buru? Apa dia sengaja menunggu pertandingan selesai hanya untuk memberikan bekal ini?_

 _'Bukankah selama ini dia hanya bermain-main saja dengan ku? Dia selalu sengaja membuatku kesal bukan? Dia tidak mungkin benar-benar menyukaiku kan?'_

 _Kelopak mata Sasuke mengerjap. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan? Tapi benarkah gadis blonde itu menyukainya? Jadi sikap menyebalkannya selama ini memang untuk menarik perhatiannya? Dia sungguhan?_

 _'deg-deg-deg-deg'_

 _Sasuke memegang dadanya yang berdegup sangat kencang. Rasanya sebentar lagi mungkin akan meledak. Sengatan menyenangkan pada perutnya menyebar keseluruh tubuh. Wajah pucatnya bahkan sudah ternodai dengan gores rona kemerahaan. Tanpa bisa dikontrol senyum Sasuke kembali tersungging._

 _Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya._

 _Dia memang tidak akan mengakui bahwa dirinya mulai jatuh tersungkur dibawah kuasa gadis blonde. Karena Uchiha memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Dia akan menjadi pemegang kendali. Narutolah yang akan terpelosok pada jurang yang dibuatnya. Itulah aturannya._

 _Secepat senyum itu datang, secepat itu pula senyum Sasuke pergi. Emosi merambat seakan mencengkram jantungnya._

 _'Sebenarnya apa urusan penting rubah menyebalkan itu?_ _Memang hal apa yang lebih penting dari orang yang di sukai? Apa yang lebih penting dari Sasuke?' innernya geram._ _Belum apa-apa, rasa cemburu sudah menggodanya._

TING TONG!

Bunyi bel membuyarkan _flashback_ indah Sasuke. Dia menggerakkan onixnya melihat satu-persatu teman-temannya. Bel kembali berbunyi, dan tidak ada reaksi berarti dari ke empat orang itu. Tidak adakah yang berinisiatif menghentikan suara merdu yang mulai menggangu itu? Karna Sasuke tidak akan rela meninggalkan kari tomatnya.

Sasuke memandang tajam Kiba yang di balas penolakan. Siapa yang akan dengan senang hati meningalkan makanan seenak ini?

Naruto menghentikan suapannya saat bunyi bel lagi-lagi terdengar. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya dengan anggun -kebiasaan lama yang sulit berubah. Manik biru langitnya ikut menatap tajam pada Kiba, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu menggeram kesal. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia beranjak untuk meladeni tamu tidak peka yang telah merenggut kebahagiannya.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Kiba kembali. Dia langsung duduk di tempatnya semula -melanjutkan makan, seorang pemuda berjalan di belakangnya dan ikut duduk di sebelah tempatnya.

"Jadi kau editor baru Sasuke?" tanya si pemuda pada Naruto.

"Ya, Kau? Apa kau juga asisten Sasuke?"

"Yup, tapi tidak resmi. Aku hanya membantunya kalau ada waktu saja. Oh ya, Namaku Shimura Sai." jelas Sai dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Ah, salam kenal. Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto menunggu reaksi Sai. Di otaknya sudah tersusun banyak alasan logis. Tapi ternyata tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya, Sai bahkan tidak terlihat terkejut. Senyumnya yang terlihat palsu tetap tersungging. Air mukanya tampak tenang.

"Kau tau Naruto? Kau persis sekali dengan salah satu temanku dulu, bahkan nama kalian juga sama. Apa kau pikir ini hanya kebetulan?" tanya Sai kalem. Tidak melepas tatapannya dari Naruto.

 _'degh'_

 _Dammit_! ternyata Sai sangat lihai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Yang terlihat jelas hanya senyum palsunya saja. Dari dulu dia memang sudah menganggap pemuda itu aneh. "Kau orang ketiga yang mengatakannya hari ini." jawab Naruto, mencoba tenang.

"Benarkah?" Sai menoleh pada Kiba yang memberinya anggukan. Sepertinya Kiba sudah menyelesaikan acara sakralnya.

"Aku yakin kau juga akan berpikir begitu. Kau tau? Cara makan mereka bahkan sama." lapor Kiba berapi-api.

Sai mendecih sebelum berkomentar. "Kau terdengar seperti penguntit Kiba. Dasar _stalker_!" ejeknya.

"Khh! Berengsek! Seperti kau tidak saja. Sebelum bersama Ino kan kau juga sering menguntit Naru-chan! Neji juga." Neji tersedak air yang di minumnya saat Kiba beralih menunjuknya setelah menunjuk Sai. Sai yang membongkar aibnya. Kenapa Neji juga kena? Dengan horror dia melirik Sasuke takut-takut.

Naruto malah melongo mendengar perkataan Kiba. Dia tidak pernah tau kalau tiga pemuda ini juga pengikut berpangkat _stalker_. Naruto bergidik ngeri. Astaga, sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah mereka ketahui tentang dirinya?

Reaksi Sasuke lebih parah dari Naruto. Fakta yang baru saja terungkap itu membuatnya geram. Ekspresinya mengeras. Tangannya mengepal hingga urat nadinya timbul sangat kentara pada kulit putihnya. 'Shit! Berani sekali mereka.' Dia marah. Sangat marah. Aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan bertahan dari mood buruk Sasuke yang justru semakin parah setiap detiknya. Bagaikan termometer yang terus turun hingga titik terendah.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menurunkan topinya hingga menutupi sebagian wajah. Ia merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi mobil. Onix-nya terus melirik gedung apartemen susun yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya memarkirkan mobil. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia ke apartemen kakaknya hanya untuk bertukar mobil. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tau orang itu mengenali mobilnya. Lagipula Sasuke selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan sempurna. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan dengan pekerjaannya, termasuk hal yang saat ini di lakukannya.

Ia kembali melihat jam tangannya.

09.25

Jika informannya benar, berarti tinggal lima menit lagi.

5 menit,

4 menit,

3 menit,

2 men-

Sasuke menyeringai senang saat melihat pemuda dengan jaket oranye keluar dari apartemen itu. Tidak tepat, meleset 1 menit. Tapi tidak masalah.

Sejak yakin Naruto adalah Narutonya. Sasuke memang mengerahkan informan handalnya untuk mencari informasi apapun tentang Naruto, hal remeh sekalipun -seperti jadwalnya ke minimarket misalnya. Dia bahkan menggunakan berbagai cara, termasuk mengancam teman kantor Naruto.

Ketika Naruto sudah berjalan cukup jauh, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. Mengikuti Naruto. Tidak-tidak! Sasuke bukan _stalker,_ yang dia lakukan saat ini hanya memastikan bahwa laporan yang di berikan informannya tidak salah. Yap! Benar. Karena itulah dia ada disini. Dia berbeda dengan pengikut Naruto yang lain.

Sasuke merutuk ketika tubuhnya reflek bersembunyi di balik pohon, saat Naruto menoleh. Insting pemuda _blonde_ itu mungkin sedang bekerja. Beberapa kali Naruto tiba-tiba berbalik dan terlihat mengernyit karena tidak menemukan hal mencurigakan.

"Cih! Aku benar-benar seperti penguntit sekarang." bisiknya mencemooh diri sendiri.

Sasuke berbalik, hendak pergi. Menghentikan aksi gilanya. Dia mulai merasa sangat bodoh. Bisa-bisanya dia mengikuti hatinya begitu saja? Fuck! Pasti karena dia terpengaruh oleh perkataan Kiba malam itu. Mungkin Sasuke hanya merasa tersaingi.

Belum selangkah ia menjauh, langkah kakinya malah kembali berputar balik. Kembali mengikuti Naruto, kali ini sembari menggerutu. Onix-nya dengan cepat menangkap siluet Naruto. Fokusnya tidak lepas dari pemuda _blonde_ yang kini sedang duduk di bangku depan minimarket, lengkap dengan cup ramen yang masih mengepul di depannya.

Sasuke berdecih. Setengah badannya mengintip dari balik pohon. Air mukanya muram. Membuat beberapa orang lewat menengok penasaran padanya -menatap aneh lebih tepatnya. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang langsung berlari ketakutan setelah mendapat _deathglare_ mengerikan darinya.

"Apa dia selalu sarapan dengan makanan tidak sehat itu? Dia kan pandai masak!" gerutunya. Tanpa sadar ia mengeraskan suara hingga kembali membuat orang lain berjengit kaget saat mendengar nada marahnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Memang apa pedulinya? Ia tidak punya urusan dengan orang-orang itu. Dengan tampang angkuh ia beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mencari tempat lain yang lebih strategis untuk melihat Narutonya.

.

Sasuke melangkah penuh percaya diri saat berjalan melewati orang-orang yang menatap aneh sembari berbisik menunjuk dirinya. Tentu saja, itu karena saat ini ia tengah berada di perusahaan penerbit yang bisa dikatakan sudah menjadi milik keluarganya dan juga kantor tempat Naruto bekerja. Ia memang hampir tidak pernah kesini sebagai Furakawa Youji -biasanya editor lah yang datang ke apartemennya atau ia hanya akan mengirim manuskrip via _fax_. Tapi, ia pernah beberapa kali datang sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi tidak heran jika ada orang yang mengenalinya. Begitulah yang di pikirkan Sasuke.

Kenyataan tentu tidak selalu sama dengan persepsi diri bukan?

Karena sepertinya Sasuke lupa bagaimana penampilannya sekarang. Jaket hitam berhodi, topi yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajah, dan masker, jangan lupakan _dress code_ -nya yang serba gelap. Mana ada orang yang akan mengenalinya? Justru orang yang melihatnya akan menganggap dirinya sebagai orang aneh yang berkeliaran di perusahaan besar. Heran kenapa dia bisa masuk tanpa di seret satpam? Tentu saja karena ia memberikan kartu identitasnya pada resepsionis saat masuk tadi.

Mungkin terlalu serius mengikuti Naruto membuatnya melupakan hal penting tersebut. Kehilangan fokus pada sekitarnya. _Well_ , manusia sempurna juga pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan kecil bukan?

Tadinya, Sasuke memutuskan akan pergi saat melihat Naruto berangkat kerja. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi tubuhnya melakukan hal di luar kendalinya. Seperti pecundang, ia malah ketagihan mengikuti Naruto. Rasa penasaran tantang apa yang dilakukan Naruto terus menggerogotinya.

tap!

Sasuke menghentikan langkah ketika melihat Naruto tengah berbincang akrab dengan dua orang pemuda, satu pemuda dengan rambut mangkok dan satunya lagi berambut merah. Jaraknya dengan Naruto tidak begitu jauh. Tapi banyaknya meja kerja yang di desain bersekat cukup membuatnya terlindungi dari jangkauan Naruto. Apalagi dengan posisi pemuda _blonde_ yang membelakanginya.

Mereka tampak akrab. Naruto bahkan beberapa kali tertawa geli, mungkin karena lelucon dari si rambut mangkok. Sayangnya hal itu malah membuat Sasuke kesal. Ia tidak suka melihat Naruto tertawa lebar selain pada dirinya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya membuat suasana hatinya makin buruk.

Naruto baru saja memegang tangan pemuda merah.

Gigi Sasuke bergemelatuk. Ekspresinya mengeras. Ia mengambil kertas yang terletak di meja tempatnya bersembunyi. Sasuke melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan meremat kertas-kertas itu. bibirnya komat-kamit mengutuk orang yang tengah bersama Narutonya.

Sasuke reflek melotot tajam saat tanpa sengaja onix-nya bertemu pandang dengan iris hijau si pemuda merah. Seolah tengah mengancam menjanjikan siksaan berat untuk pemuda itu.

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan di mejaku?" seru seorang pria yang sepertinya pemilik sah meja yang ditempati Sasuke. Mata pria itu melotot _horror_ saat melihat gumpalan kertas di tangan Sasuke. "YA TUHAN?! Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu kan manuskrip Haruki-sensei yang belum ku periksa. Ka-KAU?! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" teriak si pria membuat orang di ruangan itu menoleh -termasuk Naruto. Dalam hati dia sudah merana. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan kepada mangakanya? Haruki-sensei kan orangnya kejam.

Sasuke menoleh, onix-nya menatap tajam terkesan dingin pada pria yang baru saja berteriak padanya. Pria itu cari mati rupanya.

"Kau, di pecat." ucapnya dingin. Tidak ada nada dalam suaranya. Setelah mendeklarasikan hukuman mati pada orang itu, Ia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya.

"A-a-apa?" pria tadi melongo. Apa pemuda aneh tadi mengatakan dia di pecat? Yang benar saja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hayate? Siapa orang tadi?" Iruka menepuk pundak Hayate -si pria tadi.

"Tidak tau. Dia merusak manuskrip Haruki-sensei dan berkata aneh. menyebalkan sekali. Ya tuhan, Wanita kejam itu pasti akan membunuhku." keluh Hayate. Pundung memikirkan nasipnya.

Iruka tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum, menyemangati Hayate. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa mengenal pemuda aneh itu. "Sepertinya mirip sekali dengan Youji-sensei." gumamnya sembari berlalu.

.

Naruto menggedikkan bahu tak peduli melihat kejadian barusan. Tangan kirinya masih memengang tangan Gaara, sedang tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, setelah sebulan kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan Lee." ucapnya mengulang kalimat yang sempat terputus karena kejadian tadi.

"..." Gaara hanya mengangguk patuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangan kirinya memeluk erat buku sketsanya.

"Naruto benar Gaara-sensei. Lama-lama kau pasti akan terbiasa denganku. Hahaha..." tutur Lee membenarkan.

"Tapi tidak ada inspirasi." lapor Gaara, nadanya terdengar datar. Dia memang orang yang seperti itu, dia juga termasuk dalam golongan orang yang tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Awal bertemu dengannya, dia bahkan tidak bicara sepatah katapun pada Naruto. Tapi setelah 3 tahun menjadi editornya. Mereka jadi berteman dekat.

"Eiii~ itu karena kau belum dekat dengannya."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak dapat membuat manga sebelum dekat dengannya."

Naruto menarik-narik rambutnya dengan kesal. Susah sekali bicara dengan Gaara.

Gaara memang aneh. Berbeda dengan mangaka lain. Caranya untuk bisa mendapat inspirasi adalah dengan mengobrol dan menatap lama orang yang dekat dengannya -dipercayai lebih tepatnya, salah satunya Naruto. Alasannya menemui Narutopun karena hal itu. Dia tidak bisa mendapat ide sejak editornya diganti.

"Oh ayolah Gaara. Kau bisa menganggap Lee sebagai kakakmu juga, sama sepertiku. Bagaimana? Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk." bujuk Naruto diikuti anggukan semangat Lee.

Sejak sejam yang lalu, dirinya dan Lee sudah memberi pengertian dengan berbagai cara, mulai dari menggunakan lelucon, menggunakan kata-kata serius dan terakhir berupa bujukan. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil.

.

.

.

.

"Hahhh..." Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Sialan! Kalau saja aku tidak emosi karna perkataan Kiba," Ia melepas topi, melemparkannya ke jok belakang mobil. "Heh, mereka bahkan tidak tau seperti apa sifat asli Naruto. Lembut? Anggun? Che, bullshit! Bodoh sekali mereka. Naruto bahkan lebih berisik dari pada gadis sungguhan."

Sasuke merasa menjadi orang bodoh seharian ini. Bahkan sistem saraf somatiknya sudah tidak lagi bekerja secara sadar. Ia kembali menemukan dirinya mengikuti Naruto sampai pemuda _blonde_ pulang ke apartemennya.

Sasuke duduk dengan gusar memperhatikan apartemen Naruto. Rasanya Sasuke akan meledak. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Dia lelah. Menyebalkan jika tidak bisa melihat Naruto dari dekat. Ia beberapa kali menggeser layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan gambar pemuda _blonde_ dalam berbagai pose. Foto yang di ambilnya secara _candid_ seharian ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita gunakan cara ini" bisiknya, kemudian menghubungi sebuah nomor.

 _"Hallo?"_

Sasuke terdiam saat suara yang dirindukannya menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab, "Malam ini ke apartemenku, kita akan membahas cerita baru, dan tidak ada penolakan" perintahnya terdengar angkuh.

 _"Oh, Sasuke? ...Baiklah."_

Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, ia segera memutus telpon secara sepihak. Lengkap dengan seringai senang pada bibirnya. Ia tidak segera beranjak dari sana. Sasuke baru melesat pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah melihat Naruto keluar dari apartemennya menuju stasiun.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan karakter _heroin_ yang tidak peka dan _hero_ yang tsundere? Err... Sasuke? Kau mendengarku?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang hanya memandang intens padanya sejak tadi. Membuatnya risih.

Naruto sangat heran dengan tingkah Sasuke. Padahal dua hari ini Naruto bisa kembali hidup tenang karena Sasuke tidak menghubunginya sekalipun. Jadi ia pikir Sasuke tidak akan memerlukannya sampai bulan depan -jadwal _deadline_ -nya. Apalagi masalah manga edisi bulan ini sudah selesai, manuskripnya sudah masuk percetakan. Tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba menghubunginya tadi, beralasan ingin membahas cerita baru. Dan sesampainya disini, malah Naruto yang di paksa memikirkannya sendiri, lucunya lagi semua ide Naruto di tolak. Sasuke bahkan terlihat tidak berminat mendengar idenya. Dia hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang, ehem... Naruto juga tidak mengerti apa maksud tatapan aneh itu. Yang jelas tatapan Sasuke saat ini sukses membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Hn."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kenapa jadi aku yang repot sih? Membuat cerita itukan tugasmu. Tugasku hanya memberi masukan, bukan mengarang sepenuhnya." komplain Naruto. Ia buru-buru menoleh saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Mencegah suasana canggung yang sejak tadi mengintai.

"Hn."

Pelipis Naruto berkedut. Sasuke memang brengsek. 'Apa dia pikir semua orang bisa mengerti dua huruf itu? Memangnya itu bahasa multi fungsi?'

"Gahh! terserah kau sajalah. Sepertinya kau juga tidak membutuhkanku, aku pulang saja." putusnya langsung beranjak dari duduknya berniat pergi. Lagi pula terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Sasuke bisa berdampak buruk bagi hidupnya.

"-tuh, aku butuh..." ucap Sasuke lirih. Tangannya menyambar tangan Naruto. Membuat Naruto terkesiap kaget. Dia tidak tau kalau Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti ini. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Sasuke membutuhkannya? Butuh bantuan mencari ide kan maksudnya?. "Bagaimana menurutmu cerita tentang gadis populer yang ternyata adalah seorang lelaki.. dan dia terlibat kisah cinta dengan laki-laki yang juga populer di sekolahnya?"

 _'degh'_

Iris biru Naruto melotot kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. 'Apa dia tau? Apa dia sudah tau?' batinnya kalut. Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata guna memenangkan diri.

"Heh! Kau bercanda?" Naruto menoleh sinis. Menghempaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke pada tangannya dengan kasar, "Memangnya kau mau membuat _boys love_ apa?" protesnya mendengus kesal.

"hhe.. hehehe..." Sasuke terkekeh, membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening heran. "Dasar bodoh. Kau tidak tau keinginan pasar ya? _Genre_ BL sedang laris-larisnya sekarang, bahkan _shonen_ pun mulai menyelipkan _genre_ itu." ejeknya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kembali pada mode angkuhnya, seakan kejadian sentimentil tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Che! Memang apa peduliku? Aku ini editor _shoujo_ , bukan BL. Kalau kau tetap tidak mau serius, aku akan benar-benar pergi."

"Baiklah-baiklah" Sasuke ikut berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Tangannya terangkat, _gestur_ dirinya menyerah. "Tetap di tempatmu, aku akan membuat _name_ dengan ideku, setelah itu kau periksa, oke?" ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Ia juga menuntun Naruto kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Sasuke menepati ucapannya. Dia benar-benar serius menekuni pekerjaannya. Empat belas _name_ sudah selesai di gambarnya. Dan dia masih terus menggambar, nampak sangat larut dengan dunianya.

Naruto bergeming menatap Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang tampak fokus membuatnya sedikit terpesona. Ia seperti baru saja melihat sisi lain Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke memang benar-benar menyukai manga -pikirnya. Naruto tersenyum. Sudah berapa lama kira-kira ia tidak melihat Sasuke sedekat ini? Alisnya bertaut ketika melihat perubahan kecil pada pemuda dingin itu. Wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang, menambah kesan manly, pasti banyak wanita yang terpesona padanya.

'Apa dia memang setampan ini?' Naruto memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdegup lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

pluk.

Perhatian Naruto teralih saat Sasuke melempar lembar penuh _name_ di depannya. Menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Ia segera memeriksa _name_ itu tanpa banyak bicara. 'Cepat periksa, dan cepat pergi dari sini. Sasuke sialan!' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Uzumaki-san..."

Naruto menoleh dengan dahi mengernyit dalam, tumben sekali Sasuke memanggilnya dengan formal. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sudah sadar untuk bersikap sopan pada Naruto? atau karena dia ingin meminta sesuatu darinya makanya sengaja bersikap sopan?

"..." Sasuke hanya memandangi Naruto tanpa mengucap sepatah kata lagi. Naruto menggedikkan bahu dan kembali mengecek _name_. Mungkin Sasuke hanya main-main.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Apa? Katakan saja." Kali ini Naruto tidak menoleh, ia hanya menjawab sekedar menanggapi.

"Naruto..."

"Hemn," gumamnya, Naruto merengut. Apa sih maunya? Sasuke tetap diam, Naruto melengos saat mendapati onix Sasuke masih menatap padanya. Tatapan itu terasa begitu dalam seolah menggoda dirinya untuk terus menatapnya.

"Naru-chan..."

Naruto reflek menoleh. Tubuhnya langsung menegang saat melihat senyum miring Sasuke.

'Dia tau. Sasuke sudah tau'

.

.

* * *

 _TBC_

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Omake_

* * *

 _._

 _Musim dingin akhir tahun kedua..._

Naruto membawa kotak bekalnya dengan ceria. Melangkah gontai sambil bersenandung riang menuju atap. Karena sedang ada petandingan basket, sekolahnya jadi ramai di datangi sekolah lain. Jadi ia berniat pergi ke tempat yang aman dari jangkauan siswa lain. Seharusnya dia juga masih di _hall_ olahraga sekarang, ikut bersorak untuk tim basket sekolahnya yang sedang bertanding, atau untuk Sasuke mungkin?

"Untung saja aku bisa kabur dari kepungan Ino dan yang lain, kalau tidak bisa-bisa pita suaraku putus besok" Naruto membuka pintu atap dan melongokkan kepalanya, siapa tau juga ada siswa malas yang berpikiran sama dengannya. Naruto nyengir lebar saat tidak mendapati siapun di sana. "Ahh melelahkan sekali. Sampai kapan aku harus berpura-pura menyukai Sasuke dan mengikutinya kemanapun? Yeah, meski aku cukup menikmati sih, setidaknya aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri." Naruto menyender pada tembok pembatas. Menikmati angin musim dingin yang terasa sedikit menyengat. "Sudah dua tahun, eh? Hhihihi... mungkin aku harus minta maaf padanya suatu saat nanti" kekehnya.

drrt drrt drrt

Ia merogoh kantong roknya saat merasakan getar panjang tanda telpon masuk.

"Hallo?" Sapanya setelah menekan tombol terima.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah kesal saat mendengar laporan seseorang yang menelponnya. "Apa kau bodoh? Jangan biarkan dia pergi! Aku akan kesana sekarang juga, Bilang pada Kyu-nii untuk menungguku" bentaknya.

Dia baru saja mendapat laporan dari kepala pelayan rumahnya bahwa Kyubi pulang untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Kali ini dia harus bertemu dengan kakaknya, mereka harus bicara. Dengan segera dia berbalik untuk pergi.

"OH ASTAGA! Sasuke?! Kau mengagetkanku" pekiknya saat menemukan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Naruto terkejut. 'Apa dia mendengarnya? Apa dia mendengarku yang baru saja berteriak membentak? Bagaimana ini?' batinnya sedikit panik. Tapi melihat reaksi Sasuke yang hanya terdiam. Membuatnya berpikir positif. Ia kemudian memasang senyum lebarnya.

"Hn."

"Akh! Bagaimana pertandingannya? Apa lancar?" tanyanya lagi, mencoba bersikap baik.

"Hn."

"Syukurlah..." Ia terdiam melihat penampilan Sasuke yang tampak buruk di banding biasanya, membuatnya terkekeh dalam hati, pasti Sasuke mengalami hal buruk karena tidak ada dirinya. "Woah... Kau tampak kacau... Geez, Apa mereka mengganggumu saat aku tidak ada? Benar-benar deh. Tapi sekarang aku sedang buru-buru, aku tidak punya waktu bermain denganmu hari ini. Jadi aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne~"

'Sial aku lupa kalau sedang buru-buru.' Naruto melirik kotak bekal yang sejak tadi di pegangnya. Hari ini ia membuat kari tomat -bukan karena dia suka. Tadi malam Ino memohon padanya untuk dibuatkan menu itu, karena malas membuat menu berbeda akhirnya ia juga membuat seporsi lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Irisnya berganti menatap Sasuke. Ia dengar Sasuke pecinta tomat, jadi mungkin dia akan mau menerimanya. Tapi apa iya? Naruto kan selalu mengerjainya dengan bento manis? Apa Sasuke akan menerimanya? Tapi kalau tidak dimakan sayang kan? Setelah melakukan perdebatan alot dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya ia memutuskan akan memberinya pada Sasuke. Toh katanya Sasuke itu sangat suka tomat.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia memindahkan kotak itu ke tangan Sasuke dan langsung melesat pergi setelah meneriakkan kata "Buatmu!' pada Sasuke. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk sekedar melihat reaksi Sasuke. Masa bodoh, Kyubi sudah menunggu dirumah.

.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

tak.

Naruto mendongak saat melihat kotak bekal miliknya di letakkan cukup kasar di mejanya. Alisnya bertaut saat melihat pelakunya adalah Sasuke. Lelaki _stoic_ itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya berlalu begitu saja menuju bangkunya sendiri. Akh! benar juga, ini kotak bekal yang dia berikan pada Sasuke kamarin. Naruto memperhatikan kotak itu dengan seksama, mengeceknya. Kotak bekalnya kembali dengan selamat. Dengan keadaan kosong pula, dan yang terpenting bersih. Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma sabun cuci pada kotak itu.

Apa itu artinya Sasuke memakan bento buatannya? Dia tidak membuangnya? Serius? Woahh...

Naruto kembali menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini sudah tampak sibuk membaca buku. Naruto melongo, tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Tapi sedetik kemudian Ia berdecak. 'Karena kau sudah memakan masakan buatanku, aku berhak mendapat penilaiannya bukan?' Naruto tersenyum jail. Tentu saja, memang begitu seharusnya. Menahan seringaiannya, Naruto beranjak menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~~" panggilnya, membuat Sasuke menoleh. "Eiii~ Jadi kau memakan masakanku?"

"..." Sasuke menolak merespon, dia lebih memilih kembali membaca bukunya.

"Jadi-jadi bagaimana? Kau menyukainya? Kau pasti sangat menyukainya kan?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun~ kenapa tidak dijawab? Akh! Apa kau malu?"

"..."

"Heii Sasuke-kun" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sasuke, sengaja mengganggu agar Sasuke berhenti mengabaikannya. "Hee~ jangan malu begitu. Apa kau segitu menyukainya? Tentu saja, tomat adalah makanan favoritmu bukan?" tambahnya semakin memprovokasi.

"..."

"Kau bisa mengatakan sejujurnya padaku. Kau ingin aku membuatkannya lagi untukmu? Apa perlu ku buat tomat dengan irisan hati?"

 _'ctak'_

Putus sudah urat kesabaran Sasuke. Perempatan siku-siku bertenggger manis di pelipisnya. Mulut rubah menyebalkan ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Menyesal Sasuke pernah berpikir untuk memintanya membuatkan masakan yang sama. Harga dirinya tidak akan mengijinkan itu terjadi. Apalagi setelah dipermalukan seperti ini oleh Naruto. Dengan geram, Sasuke menutup bukunya kemudian men- _deathglare_ Naruto.

Tetapi seperti tidak berefek fatal. Naruto justru membalas tatapan Sasuke lengkap dengan senyum charmingnya.

Sayangnya hal itu malah menghasilkan reaksi tidak terduga. Teman sekelas mereka merona menyaksikan adegan romantis secara _live_ di pagi hari. Bagaimana tidak? Pasangan paling fenomenal di sekolah mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Siswa yang menyaksikan sejak awal dan mendengar jelas percakapan keduanya malah sudah teler.

Kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan sangatlah jauh berbeda.

Mulai dari Sasuke yang memberikan kotak bekal kosong kepada Naruto tepat saat memasuki kelas, malah terlihat seperti dirinya selalu mencari Naruto, tatapannya seolah mengatakan bahwa dia berterima kasih untuk makanan yang dibuatkan Naruto. Ya Tuhan, ternyata Sasuke memang hanya memakan masakan Naruto. Pantas saja dia selalu menolak bento dari fansnya, sekalipun isinya tomat semua.

Sedangkan Naruto, padahal sejak sampai dikelas dia hanya termenung menatap meja. Tapi saat Sasuke datang, dia langsung semangat dan menghampiri Sasuke. Bagi mereka Naruto terlihat seperti pacar yang sangat perhatian karena bisa mengerti Sasuke dengan baik, dia juga sangat sabar menghadapi sikap dingin Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan bisa membuat Naruto yang anggun merengek manja padanya. Dan apa katanya tadi ? Naruto bilang akan membuat irisan hati untuk Sasuke? Begitu cintanya kah dia pada Sasuke?

Dan adegan puncak adalah respon Sasuke yang memilih menutup buku hanya untuk menatap Naruto. Jangan lupakan senyum bahagia yang Naruto tunjukkan pada Sasuke. Ahhh~ rasanya dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

 _'Meraka sangat romantis'_ batin massal teman sekalas mereka.

Sepertinya kesalahpahaman menyebar dengan cepat bagai virus, tapi biarlah.

.

* * *

 _End Omake_

* * *

.

Hhehe hallo semua, i'm back~~

Terima kasih buat pembaca yang masih setia sama ffn ini, selamat datang juga buat pembaca baru~

Ahh, tadinya aku mwu balas review di pm, tapi berhubung ada beberapa yang ngg lewat akun, jadinya aku balas disini aja, tapi ada yang udah di pm sih, hhehe.

saniwa satutigapuluh : Ini uda lanjut. yap karena T ngg bisa ngomongin bagian bawah #eh apa maksudnya coba? #nyengir innocent

Habibah794 : Dia itu emang licik. protagonis bermental antagonis. ffufu, ini uda lanjut. .

snluv : are? benarkah ? terima kasih.

shia naru : Hhaha~ iya tuh kayaknya. tapi masa sasuke stalker sih? dia ngg ngaku kok. Waduh iyakah? wah terharuu... seminggu ya? ini jatah minggu ini kan ya?

Ace155 : ngg janji ya. hhehe...

yassir2374: Eh iyakah? Aku tau ngg ya #garuk kepala. Sasuke nyelidiki latar belakang naruto, binggo! Noh di atas ditulis. Hah ? Alasan ceritanya klise? masak iya?. Naruto balik ke jati dirinya yag asli karna kushina meninggal? #ahh, bisa jadi itu sih #ngangguk-ngangguk paham. Naruto sedih makanya ganti marga ibunya? #err. Kenapa naruto jadi cewek? ngehindarin penculikaan? #eh anu.. Aduh kok bisa gitu? Kenpa Naruto harus di culik? KENAPA? SASUKE YANG NYULIK KAH? hhaha... ngg kok, ngg segitunya juga. Ffufu~ tapi aku senang kamu udah nyoba nebak jalan ceritanya. yah meski yang kamu pikir melenceng jauh dari kenyataan cerita MSLS. beberapa nyerempet bener kok. Silakan coba lagi. hhehe. Flashback bakal muncul random #bisik-bisik. Aduh chap ini uda bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya kan? gimana sasunaru pas sma. bisalah kebayang.

choikim1310 : Yup?! he act like uchiha. Strategi buat apaan? jadi stalker dadakan? #pfft, gomen sas.

Novalia Airis : Astaga oh astaga, ada kejadian yang belum bisa diungkap kali sama saya /plak! itu uda jelas kan.

Aiko Vallery, seraoff, ryu sn25, Guest, lololo. Dan Harpa, Via Fitriani, Lhiae932 : iya, ini ini...

Rin SNL : iya iya. Arigatou. KEEP WRITING! iyadeh, nih lagi nulis, nulis skripsi/plak! ngg ada yang nanya. Chap ini uda ngejelasin kan? siapa suruh dia main-main sma uchiha? kkeke..

namikazesaphirepl : Yeayyy... Udah udah. Ini cepet kan ? Ganbatte.

akira lia : Ffufu... Sasuke maksa sih/plakplak. yang mana yang hilang? aku sampek ikutan baca juga tapi semua sesuai sama yang aku tulis. kalo scene ngegantung emag disengaja. biar kalian main tebak-tebakan. kkeke. makasih, btw chap ini lebih panjang loh. hhaha...

Tinnnnn, GitaPark : Eh? iya sasuke udah tau. ini udah up.

Ayuminekochan : Haii juga. syukurlah... hurt ya? hemm, ada ngg yaa? kamu bisa baca chap ini kalo mau tau.

nurhasanahputri146 : suka ngg ya? harusnya kamu tanya sejak kapan. haha.

Guest1 : Ada ada #unjuk tangan. udah. kenapa naru jadi editor? di chap satu ada kan ya?

Seme Terganteng: O-oh gi-gitu kah? Ya ampun reviewmu sebagian kesensor di lepiku /plakplak. Jangan kecewa gitu dong, suara mayoritas kan selalu menang. Aduh aku disumpahin #pundung

Kuro SNL : Bener juga sih. Itu masih harus nunggu di chap berapa ya? silahkan.

arashilovesn : Hhaha iya tuh si naru, dia ngg berbakat judi #loh?. penasaranmu nambah? waduh biar kutambah lagi deh kalo gitu. ffufu. Maklum, nasip tokoh utama, makanya si naruto lelah. ini ini.

Neko-chan : Kami-sama kamu bener banget. Gawat kan gawat? dia tau! Oh yang itu? cuma sebagai reaksi vote kemren. next.

sasunaruniacc : Hahaha~ emang sengaja, maaf maaf. ini uda lanjut. Aduh jadi malu, iya iya... here! btw reviewmu nyampek kok. tenang-tenang!. ini ngg hiatus. pertanyaan emag di sengaja. biar kalian bisa main tebak-tebakan. Udah pada demo kok, makanya di lanjut. hhaha.. #ketawa malu.

Typeacety95 : Salam kenal juga. hhehe makasih, aku juga cukup puas. Sasuke emag iblis sama dengan judul chap ini. interaksi sasunaru ya? Hahaha sasuke emag niat balas dendam kok. Author ? bukan dari fandom ini sih, masi berminat tau?

michhazz : hhaha~ He knows. Ino? yup salah satunya. Kyubii akan muncul? sabar aja, kontrak sama dia belum beres/plak!. Jangan karatan dulu. sini biar kutambah misteri baru dalam cerita ini. hwahaha #ketawa jail

vianaling: coba tanya kushina. sasuke lumayan tertarik ? yakin? cuma lumayan? merhatiin diam-diam? hint chap sebelumnya ya? sasuke kan tsun#ups!. ini pertanyaan laris sumpah. tunggu di bongkarnya aja kalo gitu, satu-satu pasti kejawab kok. sasuke tau tau! Oh reader baru? hallo selamat mnikmati fic geje ini. oh terima kasih banyak kalau gitu #bow

versetta: yeay pembaca baru lagi. boleh-boleh, random tapi.

shinsakura11 : yap! strike buat sasuke.

Kamiku : salam kenal. yang sekarng juga bisa terjawab lewat balesan review ini kan? oke, langsung baca aja.

Guest2 : Naru ngg bisa larii~ ffufu. Are? mungkin aja. Bisa jadi.

.

Selesaii~~ Yosh! yang masih ingin lanjut angkat jari, selamat review yaa! Tapi sebelumnya aku kasi kabar buruk dulu, minggu depan libur update. hhaha.. Gomenasai. itu aja. Selebihnya selamat membaca dan penasaran, karna selain ada misteri yang udah terjawab. nambah lagi misteri baru yang harus dikuak. Hahaha... _like always, review please_...

Sigh,

RinHyuk.


	5. Sasuke Feelings

Angin musim dingin kembali berhembus, membawa kebekuan yang dengan sengaja di kamuflasekan dalam bentuk sapuan lembut. Menjamah secara kasar setiap kulit tanpa pelindung. Dengan lancang merasuk melalui celah pori yang mengintip, hingga memaksa setiap orang untuk melakukan gerak reflek merapatkan jaket -melindungi diri dari intaian hawa dingin yang mengancam.

Sasuke masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Suara ribut lalu lalang terasa bagai bisikan samar yang terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya, lewat begitu saja hingga akhirnya teredam seolah tak terdengar. Sedangkan ekspresi _stoic_ masih setia menjadi topengnya.

"Hahhh..."

Menghela napas panjang, celah bibirnya yang terbuka tampak mengeluarkan segumpal tipis uap dingin. Sasuke menaikkan syal abu-abu tua yang dikenakannya, guna melindungi wajah dari jangkauan suhu yang telah melewati titik minus di bawah 0 derajat celcius.

Padahal sebentar lagi akhir bulan maret. Harusnya musim dingin akan segera berakhir. Harusnya kuncup baru mulai berani mengintip dunia, memenuhi batang pohon dengan warna berbeda. Harusnya ini adalah saatnya tumpukan es yang menutupi jalanan mencair. Harusnya suhu udara tidak serendah ini.

Bukankah giliran salju hari ini sudah berhenti turun?

Bukankah ia telah mengenakan pakaian berlapis, lengkap dengan mantel musim dingin?

Kenapa ia masih merasa kedinginan hingga rasanya tidak bisa berhenti menggigil?

Tangan Sasuke terkepal.

Entahlah, mungkin bentuk usahanya untuk menetralisir kedinginan yang semakin menggerogoti telapak tangannya yang memang tanpa perlindungan. Atau, usaha dirinya untuk meredam perasaan aneh yang bercongkol di dadanya. Menghantarkan kebekuan pada emosinya.

Bibirnya yang terkatup bergetar, sedangkan giginya bergemelatuk.

Mungkin karena pengaruh udara dingin yang terus mengganggunya. Kedinginan yang setia menemani Sasuke, kala waktu dengan egois meninggalkannya. Waktu yang terus berjalan maju seolah merendahkan permohonan yang di ajukan olehnya, hingga enggan berbaik hati untuk berputar melawan arah.

Atau mungkin saja, reaksi yang di tunjukkan tubuhnya berupa pengalihan dari rasa sesak yang menyumbat penuh saluran pernafasannya. Sebuah usaha untuk bertahan melawan derasnya emosi yang mengalir memenuhi sistem organnya. Membuat kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya lemas, seolah ia akan kehilangan kuasa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Hingga sanggup membuat retakan pada harga dirinya.

Ya...

Sasuke mungkin sedang mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini. Menahan untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri dari tindakan abnormal yang sejak tadi menggelitik ingin keluar.

Onix kelamnya meredup, tak terlihat bias sinar disana. Ia hanya menatap fokus pada papan pengumuman di depannya.

.

Namikaze Naruto : Lulus

.

Tulisan itulah yang terus mengunci pandangannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak sekalipun mengerling pada namanya sendiri yang tertulis di deratan paling atas. Ia memang tidak datang dengan tujuan melihat vonis pada dirinya. Ia percaya bahwa dirinya akan kembali menjadi yang pertama. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Sasuke sudah tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ada hal lain yang mengganggu dirinya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, pemilik nama itu menghilang tanpa kabar. Gadis itu tidak lagi mengganggu dirinya. Tidak ada lagi senyum menyebalkannya. Suara berisiknya tidak lagi terdengar. Gadis itu sudah berhenti. Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan. Berhenti mengikutinya. Berhenti mengejarnya. Berhenti menemuinya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau akan keberadaannya, termasuk semua teman dekatnya. Bahkan nama keluarganya berhenti terdengar. Gadis itu pergi. Jejaknya menghilang. Bagai pijakan pada salju yang akan kembali tertimbun saat hujan turun. Tidak berbekas.

Padahal seminggu lagi adalah upacara kelulusan.

'Apa kau akan kembali?'

Pandangan Sasuke mulai kabur, namun ia menolak untuk mengerjap. Mungkin ia takut tulisan itu juga akan ikut menghilang jika ia berpaling barang sekejap, atau ia terlalu takut selaput air matanya akan bekerja tanpa bisa di cegah. Dengan gerakan enggan, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantong mantel. Udara dingin berhembus untuk kesekian kalinya, ikut membawa asa miliknya yang telah mengkristal. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di tempat itu. Warna kulitnya bahkan sudah semakin pucat sebab terlalu lama terjamah dingin. Mungkin, mungkin jika ia bertahan lebih lama lagi, Sasuke akan merasakan apa yang namanya hipotermia.

Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk beranjak pergi. Berjalan gontai melewati beberapa siswa yang tampak larut dengan emosi mereka sendiri. Mengabaikan pekikan siswi yang tak pernah jenuh memimpikan perhatian darinya. Juga tatapan teman-temannya yang sarat akan rasa kasihan.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti saat gumpalan kecil sehalus kapas berjatuhan dari langit. Ia mendongak. Ternyata salju turun lagi hari ini.

"Dingin." Bisiknya begitu lirih sebelum kembali berjalan menjauh dari area sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mangaka Silly Love Story**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, BxB, Sho-Ai, AU, OOC, Slow plot, Typo, Boring, abal.**

 ** _Well_** **, if you don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **Have Fun!**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Sasuke Feelings..._**

* * *

.

.

Tubuh Naruto menegang, sedangkan tangannya terkepal erat berusaha meredam _treamor_ yang menyerang. Manik matanya bergerak tidak fokus, menampakkan tingginya kadar gelisah yang di rasakannya. Ia ketakutan. Trauma masa lalunya seakan mengintai kewarasannya, mengais sedikit demi sedikit kekuatan mentalnya.

Jika beberapa waktu yang lalu ia bisa bertahan dari rasa takutnya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ia tau Kiba dan yang lain hanya curiga tanpa benar-benar mengetahui kebenarannya, karena itulah ia masih bisa mengelak dan menahan diri.

Tapi ini berbeda.

Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan Sasuke tidak sedang bercanda. Ia tau. Tatapan mengintimidasi yang dilayangkan Sasuke bahkan membuatnya tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya sendiri -nyalinya langsung merosot hingga titik terendah. Seringai pemuda _stoic_ itu seolah menghidupkan alarm tanda bahaya di kepalanya. Di tambah kelakuan Sasuke yang memang aneh malam ini. Apa Sasuke sedang menghakiminya sekarang?

'Tidak-tidak! Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan lagi. Bisa saja Sasuke hanya terpengaruh ucapan yang lain dan sekedar ingin memastikan.' Batinnya mencoba berdalih.

"A..." suara Naruto seolah tertahan di tenggorokan, dan kalaupun di paksakan, tentu gelombang getaran yang kentara pada suaranya akan di sadari oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan setetes keringat yang baru saja memunculkan diri, mencoba beranak-pinak di dahinya yang tertutupi helaian poni, tidak pula mencoba menyekanya. Satu-satunya yang ia perdulikan hanyalah, bagaimana caranya ia menghilangkan nada gugup pada suaranya? Menelan ludah cepat, ia sedikit berharap suaranya akan lebih terdengar normal sekarang. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau juga mulai terpengaruh dengan ucapan asistenmu?" kecam Naruto, sengaja meninggikan frekuensi suaranya. Manuskrip di tangannya sengaja di lempar ke atas meja, "Che! Naru-chan Naru-chan! Sebenarnya siapa sih Naru-chan itu? Kenapa kalian begitu peduli padanya? Arrgh, sial!" lanjutnya kesal. Salah satu tangan Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar. Meski hal itu terlihat seperti pelampiasan rasa kesal, tapi sebenarnya itu adalah pelampiasan frustasinya.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi seringai di bibirnya kini pudar tergantikan ekspresi yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Air mukanya menggelap. Kepura-puraan Naruto membuatnya kesal. Benar-benar memuakkan. Memang apa salahnya jika berkata jujur?

"Gah! Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal orang yang kalian maksud. Memangnya dia seberharga it-"

"Sangat... -Kau sangat berharga." geram Sasuke memotong kalimat yang hendak di ucapkan Naruto. Nadanya penuh penekanan. Onix-nya menatap tajam iris biru langit pemuda _blonde_. Rahangnya terkatup. Otot wajahnya mengeras karena menahan emosi. Rasanya ia tidak tahan jika harus mendengar lebih lama Naruto menjelek-jelekkan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk menyangkal identitasnya -terutama pada dirinya.

Naruto terkesiap. Suaranya tiba-tiba hilang. Mulutnya menganga. Reaksi Sasuke di luar prediksinya. Sungguh, tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya Sasuke akan bersikap seperti ini. 'Dia benar-benar sudah tau' ratapnya, ia dapat merasakan tangannya yang mulai bergetar hebat. Naruto semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, hal itu menyakitinya, tapi ketakutan lebih menguasai dirinya.

"Kau sudah gila rupanya! Berapa kali harus ku katakan aku bukan orang yang kalian kenal? Terserah! aku mau pulang!" dengan cepat Naruto beranjak untuk pergi. Dia harus melarikan diri dari pemuda _stoic_ itu jika tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi. Ia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengatasi masalah ini, dan itu tidak akan bisa di lakukannya saat ini. Otaknya terlalu buntu untuk di paksa bekerja.

'Aku harus pergi, aku harus segera pergi dari sini.' Rapalnya panik.

Grep!

BRUK!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Baru selangkah Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, Sasuke menarik tangan dan membanting tubuhnya kasar hingga kembali terduduk di sofa. Kedua tangan Sasuke menahan pundak pemuda _blonde_ -mencengkram lebih tepatnya.

"GILA?! Kau bilang aku sudah gila?" kalap Sasuke dengan emosi meletup-letup penuh amarah. Dengan kasar, tangan kanannya menarik tangan kiri Naruto, membawanya ke depan wajah mereka berdua. "Lalu bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan hal ini?!" tuntutnya, menunjukkan tangan Naruto yang terkepal erat sebab menahan gemetar.

"..."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" ejeknya dengan sorot mata merendahkan, "Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Apa mendadak kau jadi bisu? Apa sekarang kau merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongiku?" cecar Sasuke dengan nada yang semakin terdengar emosi. "TATAP AKU NARUTO!" bentaknya frustasi. Ia merasa sangat kesal melihat Naruto yang hanya menunduk tanpa berani menatapnya. Bukan reaksi seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mengerjai Naruto dengan sedikit bermain-main dengannya, hingga membuat pemuda _blonde_ itu merasa bersalah dan memohon maaf darinya.

Tapi kenapa keadaannya malah jadi begini?

"-lahku..." lirih Naruto hampir berbisik, sedangkan kepalanya masih dalam posisi tertunduk.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tidak mendengar jelas apa yang di ucapkan pemuda _blonde_.

"SALAHKU. INI MEMANG SALAHKU. AKU BERSALAH. PUAS!" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Terdengar lebih frustasi dari nada yang di gunakan Sasuke tadi. Kepalanya kini mendongak, balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh luka -terdapat kilat bening air mata disana.

Sasuke tercekat. Ekspresi dinginnya retak. Jantungnya seakan di remas begitu keras. Baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi rapuh pemuda di hadapannya.

Kemana perginya ekspresi cerianya?

Kemana senyum lebarnya?

Kenapa dia menangis?

Dengan perlahan Sasuke melonggarkan cengkraman pada bahu Naruto. Ia juga melepas lengan kiri Naruto yang sejak tadi di genggamnya –meninggalkan bekas merah disana. Ingin sekali Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto yang kini bergetar hebat. Ingin sekali dia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi tan itu. Sasuke ingin menenangkan Naruto. Melakukan hal klise yang biasa orang lain lakukan di saat-saat seperti sekarang. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa bergerak, yang dilakukannya hanya mematung -menatap wajah tan penuh lelehan air mata itu dengan pedih.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Ini memang salahku. Salahku. Akulah yang bersalah... hiks hiks," racau Naruto tiba-tiba terisak.

Meski matanya memandang langsung onix kelam Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tau, tatapan itu tidak di tujukan untuknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa nada memohon yang di ucapkan Naruto tidak sepenuhnya untuk dirinya. 'Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padamu Naruto?' batinnya ber-empati.

"He-heii... tenanglah, aku sudah memafkanmu." Mimik wajah Sasuke melembut. Ia tidak tahan melihat sisi Naruto yang seperti ini, karena hal itu juga menyakitinya.

"Aku yang salah, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Naruto seperti tidak mendengar Sasuke, dia terus menggumamkan hal yang sama dengan suara parau berulang kali. Lagi-lagi kepalanya kembali menunduk.

"Hei heii... Naruto," Sasuke tidak tau bagaimana ia bisa tiba-tiba bersikap impulsif. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh pipi tan dengan sendirinya, menghapus jejak air mata disana. Dengan gerakan halus, ia mendongakkan kepala Naruto hingga tatapan mereka kembali sejajar, "Aku bilang aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi kumohon, berhentilah menangis." pintanya lembut.

 _'Snap'_

Naruto mengerjap, membuat _liquid_ yang memang sudah menggantung di sudut matanya kembali jatuh. Ia terdiam memandang onix kelam Sasuke. Jarak wajah mereka dekat, terlalu dekat, bahkan tidak sampai sejengkal. Samar-samar, ia bahkan dapat merasakan terpaan karbondioksida yang di keluarkan pemuda _stoic_ itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Posisi mereka terlalu ambigu jika dilihat sekilas.

Hingga beberapa detik lamanya, posisi mereka tidak sedikitpun berubah.

"Sasuke?" bisik Naruto parau pada akhirnya. Seolah baru saja tersadar. Tubuhnya berhenti gemetar sekarang.

"Hm, ini aku -Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke. Raut kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"..." Naruto termenung. Kelopak matanya kembali mengerjap beberapa kali. Ah... Rasanya ia paham apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ada rasa nyaman yang menyelip di dadanya saat melihat ekspresi khawatir pada wajah Sasuke. Sasuke berbeda dengan orang-orang itu. Entah kenapa pemuda _stoic_ itu seolah bisa mengembalikan ketenangannya -menyeret ketakutan yang sempat menguasainya menjauh pergi. Agaknya Naruto sudah dapat menguasai dirinya lagi sekarang.

Melihat keterdiaman Naruto semakin membuat Sasuke panik. Ingin rasanya ia memaksa Naruto untuk menjelaskan semua yang sudah terjadi padanya. Jika bisa, Sasuke ingin mengambil alih kesedihan itu.

"Pffft..." Naruto menunduk. Mundur beberapa centi -memberi jarak yang jelas dengan wajah Sasuke. Tangan kanannya membuat gerakan menutup mulut, hingga membuat tangan Sasuke yang sempat berada di pipinya menggantung di udara.

Eh? Kini gantian Sasuke yang mengerjap. Ia terperangah, merasa heran dengan tingkah absurd Naruto yang tiba-tiba menahan tawa.

"HUAHAHAHA..." Tawa Naruto malah makin jadi. Lelehan air mata kembali menggantung di sudut matanya, bahunya kembali berguncang kecil, tapi kini karena efek geli. "Apa aku sudah ketahuan?" tanyanya disela kekehan geli. "Kenapa cepat sekali? Menyebalkan! Kau tidak asik, Sasuke!" lanjutnya sembari menghapus air mata. Meski kalimatnya terdengar kesal dan kecewa, tapi Naruto justru memasang ekspresi ceria. Apa itu senyum palsu yang lain? Tawa yang kembali dipaksakan? Ekspresi bodoh yang di buat-buat? Entahlah...

Melihat reaksi Naruto memuat pelipis Sasuke berkedut. Rasa kesal tiba-tiba muncul. Dasar-rubah-pengoda-idiot-menyebalkan-level-master!

"Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana wajahmu tadi. Kau benar-benar terlihat lucu. Aku baru tau kalau kau punya stok ekspresi seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kau sepanik itu hanya karena melihatku menangis?" oceh Naruto lagi, "Aihh~ Aku tidak tau kau begitu peduli padaku, Sasuke-kun." godanya-

... dan Naruto makin tertawa keras saat melihat semburat merah mewarnai wajah _stoic_ Sasuke.

Twitch.

Dengan kesal, Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto yang sempat di pegangnya. Menarik pipi tan itu gemas. Ia bahkan benar-benar menggunakan kekuatan maksimal. Melampiaskan rasa malunya.

"Aww awww! Hehas hehas! (lepas lepas) Hahuhe hahit! (Sasuke sakit)" rintih Naruto tidak jelas. Tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kanannya memukul-mukul tangan pemuda _stoic_ –memintanya agar melepas cubitan di pipinya. "hehaskan! (lepaskan) hohe hohe, hahu hehahu herhahah. Huhohon hehashan hahu! (oke oke, aku mengaku bersalah. Kumohon lepaskan aku)"

Sasuke bergeming, tidak menghiraukan teriakan dan rontaan sakit yang sekuat tenaga dilakukan Naruto. "Jelaskan semuanya padaku!" tuntutnya bernada perintah mutlak.

"hahikhah, hahi hehashan huhu (baiklah, tapi lepaskan dulu)."

"Jelaskan semuanya. Sejujur-jujurnya, atau tidak akan kulepaskan!" Onix Sasuke menatap tajam iris biru Naruto. Memberinya tatapan intimidasi yang kentara, membuat bulu kuduk pemuda _blonde_ meremang ketakutan. Di detik berikutnya, dengan sengaja Sasuke menambah kuantitas tenaga pada cubitannya.

"hiii... hahit! hahu hanhi! Hunhah! (Hiii... Sakit! Aku janji! Sumpah!)." Naruto menunjukkan tanda V di depan wajah Sasuke. Bersumpah bahwa dirinya tidak akan berbohong.

"Baiklah." Sasuke melepas cubitannya. Dengan santai, ia duduk dengan kaki bersilang tepat di sebelah Naruto. Wajah arogannya terpasang. Sengaja membangun aura intimidasi yang kuat. "Sekarang jelaskan!" perintahnya terdengar egois.

"..." Naruto diam.

"..." Sasuke ikut diam.

"Errr... _Ano_..." suara Naruto akhirnya terdengar. Ia bergerak gelisah. Duduknya terlihat tak nyaman. "Sasuke," Lewat sudut mata, Iris birunya melirik tangan Sasuke takut-takut.

"Apa lagi?"

Naruto berjengit kaget saat mendengar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjawab. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya –pura-pura tidak tau.

"Itu," telunjuk tangan kiri Naruto terangkat, menunjuk tangan kiri Sasuke, "Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?" pintanya setengah memohon. Meski terdengar takut, sesungguhnya Naruto kesal. Ia merasa Sasuke memang sengaja mempermainkannya. 'Apa dia pikir aku akan kabur?' dengusnya dalam hati.

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba kabur?" Oh, sepertinya pikiran Naruto benar adanya.

"Tidak akan! Aku sudah berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya bukan? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Memang." Jawab Sasuke dingin. Matanya menyipit, menatap tajam pada Naruto. "Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya pada orang yang sudah membohongiku selama bertahun-tahun?" lanjutnya mencela. " _Usuratonkachi._ " Ia mendengus sinis, "Kau bahkan berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku. Bagaimana kalau setelah tanganmu ku lepas, kau kembali melarikan diri?" tambahnya. 'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi Naruto. Tidak akan lagi.' tekat Sasuke.

Naruto seakan kehabisan pembelaan. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Apa yang bisa di percayai dari pembohong sepertinya?

"Kau benar. Aku memang pembohong. Tapi untuk kali ini-" Tangan kiri Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke, membawanya ke dalam genggaman erat. Irisnya menatap balik onix kelam pemuda _stoic_ –menatapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan. "... Untuk kali ini saja... bisakah kau percaya padaku?" mohonnya.

Keteguhan Sasuke hancur. Meski tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia tau bahwa Naruto tidak sedang main-main dengan ucapannya. "... Kau benar-benar akan menjelaskan semuanya? Tidak ada kebohongan lagi?"

"Janji! Kau boleh menanyakan apapun yang ingin kau ketahui. Apapun." Ujar Naruto meyakinkan dengan menekan kata apapun.

"Hn, baiklah." Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar melepaskan tangannya. Membiarkan Naruto duduk dengan nyaman. Ia diam-diam tersenyum, saat dari sudut matanya melihat Naruto menghembuskan napas lega dan duduk dengan rileks.

"Jadi? Kau benar-benar laki-laki?" Sasuke berinisiatif untuk bertanya lebih dulu, setelah sebelumnya sengaja membiarkan keterdiaman menggantung selama beberapa menit. "...Kau berbohong tentang identitasmu sebagai perempuan." lanjutnya mengutarakan pendapat yang memang sudah di ketahui olehnya.

"Ya. Aku berbohong." jawab Naruto penuh sesal, "Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah pada kalian semua, tapi tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ku usahakan hanyalah bertahan." terangnya mengutarakan alasan.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku lahir?" ungkap Naruto tidak yakin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke makin penasaran. Ia memandang Naruto dengan kernyitan dalam di dahinya, merasa terlalu heran. Sejak lahir? Itu artinya hampir sepanjang hidupnya sampai saat ini dihabiskan dengan kepura-puraan? Bagaimana bisa Naruto bertahan selama ini? Sasuke bahkan tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana kalau dirinya yang berada di posisi Naruto. Pasti hidupnya sangat berat.

"...Kenapa?" beo Naruto. Sorot matanya meredup, memandang kosong meja di hadapannya. "Entahlah," irisnya mengerling pada wajah Sasuke, "Aku juga tidak tau." Lanjutnya hampir setengah berbisik.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau selama ini berbohong tapi tidak tau alasannya?" terselip emosi yang kuat dalam nada Sasuke, memancing senyum tipis pada bibir Naruto.

"Hhehe... Aneh ya?" Naruto tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan. "Yang ku tau, aku melakukannya karena _Kaasan_ menginginkannya." Lanjutnya dengan nada terkesan cuek, tapi tidak dengan sorot matanya yang tampak dipenuhi oleh kesedihan.

"Apa _kaasan_ -mu terobsesi ingin memiliki anak perempuan? Karena itu dia memaksamu?" cecar Sasuke mengutarakan deduksi seenaknya. Tapi memang itulah satu-satunya alasan logis yang terpikir olehnya.

"Mungkin saja," Naruto menjeda, kedua iris birunya tampak menerawang. "Tapi _tousan_ bilang, ada alasan lain. Alasan yang bahkan sampai sekarang tidak aku ketahui." lanjutnya kemudian. Senyum miris tersungging di bibirnya. Kepala Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Entah kenapa, melihat ekspresi pemuda _stoic_ itu jauh dari kesan dingin membuat salah satu sudut bibirnya berkedut dan menyeringai kecil. Kilat jahil sangat kentara di matanya. " _Yare-yare_ ~ Jadi dugaanku tadi benar eh, Sasuke?" dengan nada menggoda, Naruto sengaja menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke gagal paham dengan topik yang ditanyakan pemuda _blonde_. Ia hanya mengernyit -menyampaikan isyarat tidak mengerti. Kenapa rasanya sejak tadi mood Naruto berubah-ubah secara drastis, persis seperti termometer rusak?

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu peduli padaku? Bukankah dulu kau tidak menyukaiku?" tuntut Naruto, lengkap dengan senyum yang terlihat menyebalkan. "Hoo... Benar juga!" serunya menjentikkan jemari, "Apa sejak kau mengetahui identitas asliku yang ternyata laki-laki? Tapi ini aneh, Kau tentu tidak akan peduli meski tau siapa aku. Setauku, kau dulu sangat membenciku." tambahnya kini dengan pose tangan kirinya yang menyentuh dagu sedang kepalanya mengangguk-ngangguk paham. "Sasuke kau- jangan-jangan kau-" intonasi suara Naruto terdengar lebih serius, matanya menyipit dengan kerutan dalam pada dahinya, kedua alisnya menyatu. Iris birunya penuh dengan kilat aneh -yang di artikan sebagai pertanda buruk oleh Sasuke. "Kau... -gay?" tanyanya kelewat serius.

"..." Sasuke tiba-tiba lemot. Impuls yang di terimanya dari pemuda _blonde_ bergerak lambat menuju reseptor, sel saraf sensoriknya ikut-ikutan merangkak bagai mengeja saat menghantarkan impuls menuju sistem saraf pusat yang lebih dikenal sebagai otak, dan-

PLAK!

"AWW! ITAI! _TEME_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" maki Naruto mendelik protes. Tangannya mengusap-ngusap area kekerasan yang di sebabkan Sasuke. Sumpah! Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit, mungkin saja sudah benjol.

" _Usuratonkachi, aho, baka, dobe_." Sasuke menggerutu sebal, persis seperti tengah melafalkan mantra pengusir setan. _Damn!_ Harusnya ia tidak perlu setegang itu tadi. Padahal ia kira, Naruto menyadari perasaannya pada pemuda _blonde_ itu. Ia kira, Naruto sudah tau. Sebenarnya dimana Naruto meletakkan otaknya? Memangnya tidak pernah di servis? Kenapa lemot sekali? Menggeram rendah, Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan aura mengancam, "Berhenti bercanda _dobe_! Apa kau sedang mencoba mengalihkan topik sekarang?" desisnya.

"Cih! _Teme_ , Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Naruto mendecih dengan raut wajah yang tengah merengut masam, tapi saat melihat _death glare_ Sasuke, ia kembali menyerah, " _Wakatta_ , silahkan lanjutkan." ujarnya pasrah. 'Sial, Kenapa susah sekali membodohi Sasuke? Kalau terus begini, tamatlah aku.' innernya merana.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan saja?" lanjut Sasuke, benar-benar _to the point_.

"Kau pikir aku tidak melakukannya?" tanya Naruto sarkastik.

"Jadi kau pernah?"

Sasuke mulai paham, emosi Naruto memang tidak stabil. Sepertinya dia enggan untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Ia tau Naruto mencoba menghindar. Tapi Sasuke juga tidak ingin mundur, ini kesempatannya untuk mengetahui semua tentang Naruto. 'Apa memang seberat itu? Apa begitu menyakitkan?' batinnya pedih.

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya," akui Naruto mendesah lelah, "dan hal buruk langsung terjadi." lirihnya setengah berbisik, tampak begitu berat untuk melanjutkan. " _Kaasan..._ kesehatannya langsung _drop_. Dia mengalami stres berat hingga tidak sanggup bangun. Mentalnya terguncang. Selama berminggu-minggu _kaasan_ harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Aku-aku..."

Naruto hanya diam saat merasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia tau Sasuke sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak sangggup. Melihat _kaasan_ yang terbaring hanya mengandalkan cairan infus untuk hidup, membuatku sedih. Aku merasa menjadi anak yang buruk. Tidak berbakti." Naruto mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Sasuke –membuat Sasuke diam-diam menyeringai senang. "Karena itulah, aku mengalah dan memilih terus berbohong dan berpura-pura. Setidaknya, dengan begitu aku bisa menolong _kaasan_ dan membuatnya tersenyum." Tambahnya mengakhiri cerita.

"Kau pasti sangat menderita. Apa kau membenci ibumu?" Komentar Sasuke. Setelah mendengar yang sebenarnya, ia paham Naruto tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Justru dialah korban yang sebenarnya.

"Sangat. Mungkin aku memang pernah berpikir untuk membencinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Biar bagaimanapun dia tetap adalah _kasaan_ -ku. Aku bahkan bahagia saat melihatnya bahagia," Naruto melepas pegangan tangannya –tidak sadar Sasuke mendesah kecewa karena itu.

"Hn. Kau benar-benar hebat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau bisa bertahan. Terus berpura-pura menjadi perempuan, pasti sangat melelahkan."

"Tentu saja. Sangat melelahkan karena aku harus menjadi orang lain, terlebih saat aku harus mati-matian memainkan peran seorang _hime-sama_ yang anggun dan ramah. Bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang sadar kalau itu semua palsu? Mungkin aktingk-"

"Aku tau," potong Sasuke pongah. "Aku juga merasa heran kenapa semua pengagummu itu sangat bodoh. Jelas-jelas kau tidak ada anggun-anggunnya sama sekali," cibirnya.

"Huh?! Kau tau? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau pikir gadis anggun mana yang berteriak di tengah koridor sekolah? Gadis anggun mana yang tersenyum kelewat lebar? Dan gadis anggun mana yang menyeringai saat berhasil membuat orang lain kesal?" jawab Sasuke menjelaskan secara runtut apa saja kekurangan akting Naruto.

"Hee... Tapi semua orang menganggap hal itu sebagai gejala jatuh cinta." Elak Naruto _keukeh_.

" _Dobe_. Itu karena mereka yang terlalu idiot." hina Sasuke. "Mereka bahkan tidak sadar saat kau memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lebar."

"... Kau benar." Akui Naruto pada akhirnya, nadanya terdengar kecewa. Sepertinya otak Naruto terlalu lemot untuk menyadari _hint_ yang baru saja di utarakan Sasuke -bahwa pemuda _stoic_ itu memang sudah memperhatikannya sejak dulu.

"Ah! Tapi aku sangat bersyukur saat bertemu denganmu," Naruto mengerling pada Sasuke. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Membuat dada Sasuke berdegup dengan rasa senang yang meletup-letup. "Sejak bertemu denganmu hidupku jadi sedikit berubah, lebih menyenangkan." Lanjutnya dengan nada riang, sukses membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah lain, memutus kontak mata dengan Naruto. Wajah Sasuke bahkan sudah memanas seolah terbakar -mungkin baru saja ada orang usil yang menyalakan korek api di sana. "Aku jadi tidak harus berpura-pura sepenuhnya, setidaknya saat bersamamu aku menjadi diriku sendiri." Mendengar pengakuan Naruto membuat Sasuke terbatuk kecil, tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ah... telinganya bahkan sudah sangat merah sekarang.

" _Usuratonkachi._ " Umpat Sasuke, mati-matian ia menahan bibirnya untuk tidak berkedut menampakkan senyum lebar. "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa bebas? Apa yang terjadi? Dulu kau pergi begitu saja setelah ujian selesai. Kau bahkan tidak datang saat upacara kelulusan," Cecar Sasuke. Entah kemana perginya sifat cuek dan dingin yang sudah mendarah daging di hidupnya. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa menjadi editor?"

"Woah... Apa kau mencariku? Kau tidak memata-mataiku kan?" lagi-lagi Naruto menggoda Sasuke. Entah kemana perginya suasana melankolis tadi. Sepertinya suasana memang berubah sangat cepat dalam sepersekonnya. Terlalu cepat.

Naruto bergidik saat melihat Sasuke men- _deathglare_ kejam dirinya.

"Oke-oke, kali ini aku akan benar-benar berhenti," ucapnya buru-buru. Kedua tangannya kembali terangkat –gestur menyerah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Jadi bisakah kau berhenti melotot padaku?" pintanya. "Beberapa minggu setelah ujian, orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal," jelasnya mulai serius.

Naruto melirik Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi Naruto yakin Sasuke sudah mengetahui informasi yang satu ini.

"Awalnya aku berpikir 'ahh! inilah saatnya aku bangun dari mimpi buruk yang selama ini menghantuiku' Tapi ternyata aku salah-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya. Sorot matanya menerawang jauh. "Aku tidak tau kalau dunia nyata jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada dunia mimpi." Menelan ludah lamat-lamat, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Saat itu aku merasa sendirian. Keluarga besar ayahku ngotot agar kedua orang tuaku di makamkan di Konoha, tempat kelahiran ayah. Kyu- _nii_ bahkan hanya pulang saat pemakaman saja. Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah itu. Aku terpaksa tinggal di rumah utama yang ada di Konoha, karena mansion kami ternyata sudah di jual tanpa sepengatahuanku. Hingga akhirnya Kyu- _nii_ menjemputku, menitipkanku pada Iruka- _jiisan_." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Setelah itu mungkin kau bisa menebaknya sendiri, aku menjadi editor dengan bantuan _jii-san_."

Sasuke terdiam. Mencerna baik-baik informasi yang diterimanya. "Apa itu artinya kau tidak bersama kakakmu sekarang? Dan ku dengar kau tidak melanjutkan kuliah?"

"Yap. Sebelum kau bertanya lagi, aku tidak tau apa alasannya. Banyak hal yang tidak Kyu- _nii_ ceritakan padaku, dia selalu menghilang dan muncul begitu saja. Kalau masalah kuliah, aku sendiri yang menginginkannya, lagi pula, berkat Iruka- _jiisan,_ Sannin Corp mau berbaik hati menerima pekerja dengan lulusan SMA sepertiku." jelas Naruto sebelum Sasuke kembali bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Jadi kau juga mengandalkan koneksi huh?" cibir Sasuke yang di respon decihan sinis oleh pemuda _blonde_.

"Ku dengar kau menyelesaikan kuliahmu dalam dua tahun? Hebat sekali. Kenapa buru-buru? Neji dan yang lain masih kuliah bukan?" tanya Naruto, sekali lagi mencoba peruntungannya dalam mengalihkan topik.

"Hn. Untuk apa membuang-buang waktu? Tidak seperti Neji, aku bosan terus-terusan mempelajari hal yang sudah ku kuasai." ujarnya sombong. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau begitu ketakutan tadi?" tanya Sasuke kembali ke topik awal -Naruto sepertinya memang tidak beruntung.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja karena aku takut ketahuan olehmu."

Sasuke mendengus. Tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto. Rasanya ada hal lain yang sengaja di sembunyikan pemuda _blonde_ itu. "Ka-"

"Jadi, Sasuke," Naruto menginterupsi ucapan Sasuke, menghindari lebih banyak rahasia yang harus terbongkar. "Seberapa banyak yang sudah kau ketahui tentangku? Dan sejak kapan kau tau? Jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya sudah tau sejak kedatangan pertamaku ke sini?" tanyanya dengan mata yang menyipit penuh curiga.

"Huh, Menurutmu?" Seringai di bibir Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto ingin menjambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke -menggundulinya kalau perlu.

"Khh! Sialan!" umpat Naruto dengan nada tinggi. "Sudah kuduga! Kau memang dendam padaku kan?!" tebaknya langsung berdiri dengan jari telunjuk teracung tepat di depan wajah arogan Sasuke. "Kejam sekali! Jadi waktu itu memang disengaja? _Teme_! Kau tidak tau apa seberapa paniknya aku?!"

"Apa kau menikmatinya, _dobe_?" Sasuke menyeringai makin lebar. Senang dengan ekspresi Naruto yang saat ini di lihatnya. Mungkin perasaan seperti inilah yang dulu di nikmati Naruto.

"KUSO! Harusnya aku menyadarinya. Arghhh!" teriak Naruto sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut _blonde_ -nya yang sebenarnya memang sudah berantakan. "Jadi kau benar-benar menyelidiku?!" tudingnya tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke memang hanya diam. Tapi ekspresinya yang terlihat puas dengan seringai merendahkan tentu sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup untuk Naruto. 'Sial! Sejak awal aku sudah dipermainkan' raung Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah berhasil meredam gejolak emosinya, Naruto kembali duduk. Irisnya mengerling ke arah Sasuke. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau menjadi mangaka? _Shoujo_ pula. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan imejmu."

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa heran. Seorang Uchiha menjadi mangaka? Lelucon macam apa itu? Aku sendiri bahkan sempat tidak yakin. Apa ada alasan khusus?"

"Entahlah. -Takdir?" jawabnya dengan nada humor yang justru terdengar menyebalkan. Sasuke terkekeh geli saat melihat Naruto mendengus sebal untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Naruto. "Tapi kau membencinya kan? Lalu kenapa harus _shoujo_? Memangnya dari mana kau mendapatkan inspirasi semua ceritamu? Kau bahkan tidak pernah jatuh cinta." tuding Naruto.

"Kau lupa kalau aku berteman dengan seorang _playboy_? Tentu saja aku mendapatkan semua cerita itu dari kisah cinta Neji." Jelas Sasuke kalem. "Dan siapa bilang aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" lanjutnya dengan sorot mata yang lebih serius.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto mulai tertarik, "Jadi kau pernah jatuh cinta?" irisnya berbinar ingin tau. "Siapa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _heroin_ -mu yang selalu berambut _blonde_? Tunggu-tunggu! Biarkan aku menebaknya!" oceh Naruto. Dahinya mengkerut tanda dirinya berpikir keras. "Bukan aku kan?" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Tentu saja, kau jelas-jelas tidak menyukaiku." tambahnya mulai ber-argumen. "Apa jangan-jangan-" ia mengantung kalimatnya. Melotot tajam ke arah Sasuke. "... Ino? KAU MENYUKAI INO?" teriaknya histeris sendiri.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di sudut pelipis Sasuke. Orang satu ini kelewat bodoh atau idiot? " _Dobe_."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto makin kalap. Dengan brutal ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke, "Katakan itu bohong Sasuke?!" tuntutnya sambil mengguncang tubuh pemuda _stoic_ kedepan-kebelakang.

"Hentikan idiot!" Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan pemuda _blonde,_ berniat menghentikan secara paksa aksi anarkisnya. Ia menghentak kasar tangan Naruto, hingga tubuh pemuda _blonde_ terhuyung ke depan dan jatuh dengan posisi setengah terduduk di depan Sasuke -hampir menindihnya. Untung saja lutut kiri Naruto reflek menahan tubuhnya, menyangganya pada sofa. Kalau tidak, mungkin insiden jatuh di pangkuan Sasuke tidak dapat dihindari. "Apa untungnya aku menyukai kekasih temanku sendiri?" tanyanya dalam geraman rendah.

Kedua pupil Naruto membesar dengan mata melotot. Ia bahkan tidak berani bernapas, terlalu tercekat dengan posisinya sendiri. Tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering sangat tidak membantunya sama sekali, di tambah otaknya mendadak _blank_. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya berkedip bersamaan. Sepertinya Sasuke juga mulai sadar dengan keadaannya. Rona merah muda merambat cepat hingga telinga, menginvasi wajah dengan warna yang berbeda. Persis seperti taburan _blush on_ dengan pilihan warna kelewat terang.

"A-a-e..." Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Naruto bangkit melepas cengkraman pada kerah baju Sasuke. Suasana jatuh pada _slot_ _awkward_. Sungguh nasib buruk. Dengan canggung Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. " _Eto_... Sepertinya sudah terlalu malam, aku harus pulang sekarang, kalau tidak aku bisa ketinggalan bus terakhir." ujarnya tersenyum canggung.

Sasuke berdehem pelan sebelum onixnya mengerling pada jam yang tertera di ponselnya. Seringai tipis muncul setelah itu. Dengan gaya pongah ia menutupi perasaan bahagia yang menyerang dadanya telak. Sial! Sasuke sangat beruntung malam ini. "Mau kemana kau Naruto?" tanyanya saat melihat Naruto sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Pulang tentu saja, memang apa lagi?" Naruto balik bertanya -heran. Uchiha satu ini sudah pikun rupanya.

"Mungkin kau lupa, tapi karena aku baik hati, jadi biar kuingatkan. Bus terakhir sudah lewat sejak sejam yang lalu. Kalau tidak percaya, kau bisa mengecek jam berapa sekarang. Ini sudah tengah malam." jelasnya dengan raut wajah geli.

"HAH?! Kau serius?" panik, Naruto menyambar ponsel di saku celananya, dan itu membuatnya makin panik. Sial! si brengsek Sasuke tidak bohong. Sepertinya mereka terlalu lama mengobrol hingga lupa waktu. Yeah, Naruto memang tengah di naungi nasib buruk seharian ini, mungkin besok dia harus ke kuil untuk menyumbang beberapa koin. "Lalu bagaimana?" tanyanya lemas.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Tentu kau harus menginap malam ini. Memang apa lagi?" ujarnya meniru ucapan Naruto. Dalam hati Sasuke sudah bersorak senang. Ah, mungkin dewi keberuntungan sedang terjerat pesona Uchiha akhir-akhir ini.

Melangkah enggan. Naruto kembali masuk ke ruang tamu. Menghempaskan bokongnya pada sofa yang di dudukinya tadi.

Kreuukkk...

Naruto melengos malu. 'Dasar perut tidak tau diri' makinya dalam hati. Ia merutuki dirinya habis-habisan. Tapi memang bukan salahnya jika sekarang ia kelaparan, Sasuke juga lupa tidak memberinya makan malam, padahal kan dirinya itu tamu. Apalagi Sasuke menahannya dengan banyak pertanyaan yang menyita waktu. Bisa-bisanya mereka bartahan melewatkan makan malam sampai selarut ini. Bahkan meski ia sedang berada dalam situasi _deadline_ sekalipun, Naruto tidak pernah lupa untuk mengisi perutnya, walau hanya dengan se-cup ramen rasa miso.

"Kau lapar? Wajar saja, kita belum makan malam. Aku juga lapar." diluar dugaan, Sasuke tidak mengejeknya. "Jam segini tidak mungkin kita bisa memesan makanan. Apa kita masak saja?" tanyanya terdengar antusias -atau Naruto yang salah dengar. "Aku sudah belanja beberapa bahan makanan kemarin, jadi kau bisa masak menu apapun yang kau inginkan." terangnya dengan nada kelewat antusias -oke, mungkin Naruto memang tidak sedang salah dengar.

"Oh, jadi yang kau maksud kita itu, -aku?" tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri -memastikan dugaannya. Apa ia juga akan di manfaatkan sekarang? Brengsek sekali Uchiha bungsu satu ini. Kenapa setelah sekian lama, sifat arogannya malah semakin parah saja? Apa itu semacam penyakit yang terus menggerogoti seseorang sampai level stadium akhir? Kalau begitu, harusnya tidak lama lagi sampai pemuda _stoic_ itu akan sekarat, iya kan?

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum -riang? Entahlah, mungkin Naruto juga berhalusinasi sekarang.

" _Geez_... Padahal aku sedang malas masak, _omelatte_ saja ya?" tawar Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. "Tapi dengan ekstra tomat." tawarnya ikut-ikutan. Dasar modus.

"Ya-ya, dengan ekstra tomat." Naruto beranjak menuju dapur. Kalau boleh jujur, dia sebenarnya malas. Tapi apa boleh buat? Ada dua perut berisi babi kelaparan disini.

Sasuke mungkin tidak sadar bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Beruntung pemuda _blonde_ juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan, bisa-bisa Naruto _facepalm_ di tempat. Senyum terlalu riang plus binar senang khas bocah yang mendapat permen kapas saat festival, sangat tidak Uchiha sekali. Andai Sasuke tau. Ia pasti akan langsung mengirim surat pengunduran diri sebagai keturunan Uchiha via pos.

Ck-ck! Memalukan.

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu setengah jam lebih untuk makan malam. Terlalu asik berbincang, sekedar membahas kehidupan keduanya selama tiga tahun ini -Naruto lebih tepatnya, karena Sasuke terlalu pelit berbagi cerita. Dalam rentan waktu itu, Sasuke terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Bahkan tanpa sungkan ia mengeluarkan stok ekspresi _rare-_ nya di depan Naruto. Sesekali terkekeh geli saat berhasil membuat kesal pemuda _blonde_ , merengut, merengek atau menggerutu sebal saat Naruto melahap tomat miliknya, kadang ia akan menggeram marah saat mendengar lanjutan cerita Naruto, hingga beberapa kali pipinya bersemu merah ketika mengingat masa-masa SMA mereka.

Sasuke benar-benar seperti orang lain malam ini -tapi mungkin tidak. Meski kelewat OOC, justru hatinya merasa senang. Seolah dirinya tidak sedang menyembunyikan apapun, ia merasa nyaman.

Mungkin sudah terlambat baginya untuk bertingkah konyol layaknya ABG terkena sindrom _chuunibyou_. _Well_ , dia bukan lagi remaja tanggung tanpa antibodi yang mudah terjangkit virus cinta, usia 22 tahun sudah cukup dewasa bukan?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Naruto memang cinta pertamanya, dan dulu ia tidak punya kesempatan menunjukkan perasaannya secara gamblang karena terhalang harga diri. Katakan saja Sasuke naif. Ia bahkan terlambat menyadari emosi asing itu sampai Naruto pergi. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menyia-nyiakan perasaan Naruto? Padahal ia sudah menyadari perasaannya di tahun terakhir mereka dulu. Mungkin karena ia terlalu _tsundere_ dan akhirnya malah membuat dirinya selalu bersikap _denial_ hingga mendapat hukuman yang -Akh! Sasuke tidak mau mengingat rasa sakitnya.

Tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, darah Uchiha mengalir terlalu kental di setiap nadinya. Sejak tadi ia bertingkah persis _tsundere_ akut. Inginnya bersikap _cheesy_ yang keluar malah sikap angkuh. Che! Kenapa susah sekali menunjukkan sisi lembutnya kepada Naruto? Kenapa setiap membuka mulut yang keluar selalu ejekan bernada menyebalkan? Pantas saja pemuda _blonde_ selalu berteriak kesal, dan lucunya Sasuke ketagihan menggoda Naruto.

Selesai makan malam, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, dengan senang hati Sasuke menyuruh Naruto mandi terlebih dahulu, sedangkan dirinya membereskan piring kotor. Dengan wajah riang, Sasuke meletakkan piring terakhir yang di cucinya. Sesekali ia tersenyum lebar.

Ahh... malam yang indah.

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju sofa. Menyalakan tv, menonton acara tengah malam mungkin cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tidak lucu jika dirinya terus-terusan tersenyum, padahal tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Bisa-bisa Naruto kabur saking takutnya.

"Oii, Sasuke!"

Suara cempreng Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh. Bukannya terganggu, ia justru senang dapat mendengar suara yang selalu dirindukannya sejak dulu.

 _'deg'_

Sasuke mematung saat melihat penampakan pemuda _blonde_ di luar pintu kamar mandi -yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

 _'deg-deg'_

Matanya menolak berkedip meski hanya untuk sedetik.

Astaga! Apa ini?

Rasanya Sasuke kehilangan akal. Meski hatinya sudah menetapkan pilihan untuk menerima pemuda _blonde_ apapun resikonya. Dia tetap saja syok.

Bagaimana tidak?!

Coba bayangkan! Orang yang selalu menjadi objek _onani-_ nya sekarang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tapi orang itu malah menghancurkan seluruh imajinasinya selama ini. Membelok paksa kesadaran Sasuke. _Well_ , bertahun-tahun ia membayangkan Naruto sebagai seorang gadis, dan dalam semalam ia ditampar dengan kenyataan pahit.

Kemana perginya lemak ekstra di dada Naruto? _Shit_!

 _'deg-deg-deg'_

Onix kelamnya menatap terlalu fokus pada bulir air yang menetes dari surai _blonde_ Naruto, bergerak jatuh secara _slow motion,_ membuat jejak pada tubuhnya yang toples, hingga merembes masuk pada serat handuk yang menggantung di pinggul -menutupi area pribadi Naruto.

 _'deg-deg-deg-deg'_

Tapi-tapi, kenapa jantungnya terus berdegup cepat. Menggedor-gedor tulang rusuknya dengan keras. Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini?

Pupil matanya membesar. Onixnya lebih kelam dari biasanya, terpercik kilat aneh disana. Sasuke menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, menelan ludah cepat. Deru nafasnya terdengar begitu dalam. Rasanya, tenggorokannya mendadak kering dengan panas membakar bagai terserang radang. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius -Sasuke sedang dalam mode konsentrasi tinggi.

Tubuh Naruto benar-benar diluar perkiraannya -tentu saja, ia membayangkan tubuh gadis, ingat? Meski tubuh Naruto ramping, tapi tidak terlihat seperti milik wanita. Otot-otot diperutnya mulai terbentuk meski samar, namun cukup membuatnya tampak maskulin. Lengannya tidak terlalu berotot, jika mau, dia bahkan masih bisa ber- _crossdress_. Sial! Kenapa Sasuke merasa tubuh asli Naruto malah lebih-

...ehem, seksi?

"OIII, TEME!" bentak Naruto kesal. Tubuhnya kembali meringsek masuk ke dalam kamar mandi secara perlahan. Sedikit takut dengan aura aneh yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Lagi pula, ada apa dengan tatapannya itu? mengerikan sekali. "Kau dengar tidak? Aku tanya, apa kau punya sikat gigi baru yang bisa ku pakai?"

Mendecih kesal, Sasuke melengos, merasa terganggu dengan interupsi tidak sopan Naruto. "Cari saja di lemari atas." jawabnya ogah-ogahan.

Blam!

Sasuke kembali menoleh, melotot pada pintu yang baru di banting oleh Naruto. Detik berikutnya ia mendesah dengan napas berat. 'Apa aku sebenarnya memang _gay_? _bi_?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Pelototannya berubah menjadi tatapan sendu. "...atau mungkin karna dia Naruto?" bisiknya pada udara malam yang terkurung dalam ruangan, mengabaikan suhu udara yang tiba-tiba merangkak naik.

.

.

Saat ini, Naruto mengenakan baju yang di pinjamkan Sasuke, kaos berwarna -err, Naruto sangsi dengan penglihatannya, oranye? dan celana tidur selutut berwarna biru gelap. Anehnya, sangat pas di pakai Naruto. Padahal di lihat dari ukuran badan, tentu mereka memiliki standar pakaian yang tidak sama, tinggi mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh berbeda, mungkin hanya sekitar 5 centi saja, tapi harusnya baju Sasuke akan sedikit longgar untuknya.

Lihat saja perbedaan badan mereka. Bahu Sasuke bahkan lebih lebar jika di bandingkan miliknya, tubuh Sasuke juga lebih berisi. Jadi, bagaimana bisa baju Sasuke sesuai dengan ukurannya? Sasuke bahkan sudah menyiapkan celana dalam baru -yang lagi-lagi sesuai ukurannya.

Naruto merinding, kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya jadi _creepy._

Hah...

Kenapa pula ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sepertinya Naruto memang terlalu paranoid. Mungkin dia lelah. Padahal bisa saja Sasuke pernah salah membeli ukuran lebih kecil bukan? Yap, begitu terdengar lebih baik.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?" tanya Naruto merengut dengan tampang masam. Tangannya sibuk bekerja, mengusap-usap surai _blonde_ -nya yang basah dengan handuk. "Jangan suruh aku tidur di sofa Sasuke, badanku bisa remuk. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak tidur di kasur." rengeknya terdengar memelas. Naruto memang sudah terbiasa tidur di kasur, karena jika tidak, keesokan harinya dia akan terbangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, seolah tulang-tulangnya bergeser hingga tempat yang bukan seharusnya. Berlebihan? tidak jika itu Naruto. Ia pernah tidur hanya dengan beralaskan futon, dan ketika bangun ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Naruto mungkin memang bisa bertahan jika harus hidup susah, tinggal di rumah kecil, makan makanan instan, naik bus umum, atau bertahan dengan sedikit uang. Tapi sungguh, jangan pernah paksa dia untuk tidur di tempat lain selain kasur.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tidur di kasurku." jawab Sasuke enteng. Ia beranjak untuk mengambil handuk baru dari lemarinya.

"Lalu kau akan tidur dimana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia menghampiri Sasuke, dan berdiri di samping pemuda _stoic_ itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Tentu saja di kasurku _dobe_. Dimana lagi memang?" terang Sasuke, kedua onix kelamnya mengerling lewat sudut matanya. Setelah menemukan handuk yang di carinya, Sasuke menutup pintu lemari sebelum melangkah untuk menuju kamar mandi -sekarang gilirannya untuk mandi.

"Eh? Maksudmu kita akan tidur bersama?" tanyanya lagi, kini Naruto ikut berjalan mengekor pemuda _stoic_.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke berbalik melirik pada Naruto "kau takut?" tebaknya tersenyum miring. Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto yang kemudian langsung berubah menjadi kaget di detik berikutnya. Memang apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan pemuda _blonde_ itu? Sasuke kembali berbaik dan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar kamar, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak geli dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Heeeh... Jadi benar?" Naruto kembali mencecar Sasuke dengan pertanyaan, setia melangkah di belakangnya. "Hei Sasuke... -kau yakin bukan gay?"

Tap.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik, menghadap sempurna pada Naruto. Reflek, pemuda _blonde_ ikut berhenti. Keringat dingin sudah menetes bahkan di daerah punggungnya yang tertutup kaos.

Ops! Naruto sepertinya salah mengeluarkan _joke_.

"Entahlah," Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga kiri Naruto, kemudian berbisik rendah, "Berminat membuktikan?" sarannya bernada jahil.

"Eh?!" Naruto mendorong tubuh pemuda _stoic_ menjauh. Tidak tahan dengan sensasi merinding yang di ciptakan suara dalam tone rendah yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. "B-Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya mendadak bodoh.

"Sedikit berolah raga mungkin?" Sasuke menggedikkan bahu, tersenyum jahil, "Denganmu tentunya." lanjutnya kalem, berbanding terbalik dengan innernya yang sudah benar-benar tertawa ngakak, puas melihat reaksi Naruto yang tampak _blushing_. Mungkin menjahili Naruto akan menjadi hobi barunya mulai sekarang.

"TEME SIALAN!" handuk di tangan Naruto terlempar kasar ke muka Sasuke -dan _strike_. "Berhenti bercanda. Cepat mandi sana!" raungnya penuh kesal.

"Hahaha..." Sasuke tertawa puas, tangannya yang bebas meraih handuk yang bersarang di wajahnya. Dengan kilat geli, ia mengalungkan handuk bekas Naruto di leher, sedikit mengambil kesempatan mencuri aroma tubuh pemuda _blonde_ yang masih tertinggal di sana. " _Usuratonkachi._ " ejeknya sebelum kembali melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Naruto masih menggerutu kesal saat tubuh Sasuke sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke kamar mandi. Dengan wajah masam, ia kembali ke dalam kamar milik Sasuke. Berniat tidur lebih dulu. Siapa tau suasana _awkwrd_ tadi terulang lagi.

.

.

Naruto masih berjuang untuk bisa tidur. Usahanya sejak sejam yang lalu tidak membuahkan hasil. Matanya memang sudah terasa berat sejak tadi, namun ia juga tidak mengerti penyebab insomnia dadakan yang di deritanya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke justru langsung terlelap beberapa menit setelah berbaring. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menengok untuk tau, dengkuran halus yang di dengar adalah buktinya.

Padahal ia kira, dirinya juga lelah. Tidak hanya badan, mentalnya bahkan lebih lelah. Adegan sentimentil beberapa jam yang lalu menguras seluruh tenaganya, emosi yang naik-turun memakan habis seluruh energinya. Naruto merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke -Yah, meski tidak seluruhnya. Tapi kan kalau mau, dia bisa saja berbohong –sedikit mengarang cerita mungkin.

Apa karena ia terlalu takut pada Sasuke yang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenaran tentang ceritanya?

Apa karena ia memang tidak sengaja mengatakan kebenaran karena tertekan oleh rasa takutnya sendiri?

Atau, karena alasan lain?

... seperti, dirinya yang memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengar, meluapkan seluruh emosi yang di pendamnya sendiri, mungkin?

Tapi hal itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi rumit bukan?

Mereka bahkan bukan teman.

 _Well_ , tidak pernah ada ucapan secara lisan kan? Meskipun selama tiga tahun mereka selalu terlihat bersama -dengan Naruto yang terus-terusan mengikuti Sasuke tentunya. Tapi dulu Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu menyebalkan. Naruto bahkan ingat bagaimana pemuda _stoic_ itu akan dengan senang hati memberinya _death glare_ setiap kali jarak mereka kurang dari 5 meter, sayangnya selalu berakhir dengan Sasuke yang harus menyerah menahan kesal karena kekeras kepalaan Naruto. Jadi, jika dirinya memiliki musuh di dunia ini, orang pertama dalam daftar itu pastilah Sasuke -yeah, harusnya.

 _Geez_ , entahlah, Naruto juga bingung. Saat Sasuke bertanya, ada dorongan kuat dalam dirinya untuk berkata jujur. Seolah hati kecilnya terus menghasutnya, berbisik mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dapat dipercaya. Heh! Pemikiran absurd tak berteori kuat bukan?

Sejujurnya, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuatnya menyerah untuk tetap bungkam. Pemuda _stoic_ itu jugalah satu-satunya orang yang mendengar cerita versi Naruto secara langsung. Bahkan ia tidak pernah membuka mulut pada Iruka.

Sejak awal bertemu Iruka, Naruto sudah menutup dirinya. Menolak bicara, dan Iruka tidak pernah memaksanya. Yang di lakukan pria itu hanyalah berdiam diri di samping Naruto. Saat malam-malamnya penuh dengan mimpi buruk, Iruka akan ada disana, memberinya segelas air dan mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar oleh tangis. Naruto selalu bersyukur karena itu. Saat semua orang berbalik memunggunginya, masih ada orang yang berjalan menghampirinya. Kakaknya bahkan tidak pernah datang untuk melihatnya, dia pergi tanpa kabar setelah menitipkan dirinya pada Iruka.

Hahhh...

Naruto menyerah. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengenang masa lalu. Kenapa ingatannya tidak karatan saja? Tidak ada hal baik dalam hidupnya.

Dengan enggan ia membuka kelopak matanya, membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke yang ternyata juga dalam posisi menghadap padanya. Pemuda _stoic_ itu tampak lelap. Sasekali Sasuke menggeliat kecil untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar pulas. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke tengah bermimpi indah, lihat saja seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Bahkan ekspresi _stoic_ yang menurut Naruto sangat menyebalkan enggan hadir, wajahnya tampak sangat tenang.

Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dalam diam. Namun alisnya yang bertaut menandakan otaknya sedang bekerja. Naruto di sergap perasaan bingung. Ia tidak sebodoh seperti yang selalu di ucapkan Sasuke. Sedikit banyak otaknya dapat mengerti kondisi saat ini.

Sasuke, pemuda itu sepertinya memiliki perasaan khusus padanya, Naruto tidak yakin apakah itu hanya perasaan suka, penasaran atau bahkan perasaan yang menurutnya terlalu mengerikan untuk Sasuke, -cinta. Entahlah, ia juga tidak begitu yakin sejak kapan Sasuke mulai tertarik padanya, yang jelas, tatapan Sasuke seolah menyalakan radarnya, bagai mendapat serbuan sinyal yang begitu jelas. Heii! Bagaimanapun Naruto itu laki-laki, ia paham maksud dari tatapan Sasuke, begitu juga dengan sikap anehnya yang sangat mencurigakan.

Hanya saja, Naruto tidak ingin mengkonfirmasi pemikiran itu. Ia akan memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tau. Lagipula ia tidak ingin hidupnya lebih merepotkan lagi. Memang kalaupun hal itu benar adanya, apa yang Sasuke harapkan darinya? Menerima dengan senang hati? Yang benar saja! Terserah kalau Sasuke memang _gay,_ tapi jangan menyeret dirinya juga. Biarpun dia harus menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan kembali berperan sebagai wanita, ia merasa dirinya _straight_ , ia masih menyukai wanita seperti pria pada umumnya. Bukankah Naruto pernah mengatakan dirinya pernah jatuh cinta saat sekolah dulu? Meski itu terjadi sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Cih! Padahal tadinya ia merasa tenang dengan reaksi Sasuke. Sasuke menerima dia apa adanya, bahkan setelah tau identitas aslinya. Andai saja dulu ia bertemu dengan Sasuke sebagai seorang laki-laki. Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman akrab atau sahabat. Naruto merasa sangat cocok dengan Sasuke. Yah... meski yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling mengejek satu sama lain, menggoda atau terkadang saling mengusili sampai saling memaki, tapi menurut Naruto itu bukanlah hal buruk. Aneh memang, bagaimana bisa Sasuke cepat beradaptasi dengan jati dirinya yang asli?

Ahh... ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Apalagi, sejak dulu perasaannya pada pemuda itu hanyalah kebohongan.

 _Musim gugur, tahun kedua..._

 _Sekolah sedang libur, tentu saja, sekarang hari minggu. Naruto yang sedang senggang memilih menikmati waktu tenangnya dengan bersantai di taman belakang mansion-nya -taman yang dirawat langsung oleh kaasan-nya, di temani sebuah manga yang dibelinya minggu lalu dan sebuah teh jenis_ camellia sinensis _favoritnya._

 _Ia duduk dengan kaki bersilang anggun, menampakkan kaki tan yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutupi rok bahan sifon selutut berwarna oranye, membuat dirinya tampak serasi dengan daun musim gugur. Untung bajunya berwarna putih, karena kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan benar-benar menyatu dengan warna alam._

 _BRAK!_

 _Naruto hanya mengerling pada tumpukan manga yang baru saja dibanting Ino, ia bahkan tidak berniat menyapa sahabatnya yang sudah mengganggu waktu santainya._

 _'Biar saja, mungkin Ino sedang bad mood,' pikirnya._

 _"Ck! Setidaknya hargai usahaku Naru-chan!" protes Ino mulai menggerutu. Tanpa perlu ijin dari pemilik rumah, ia langsung mengambil tempat di hadapan Naruto. Terlalu haus, ia menuang teh pada cangkir kosong bekas Naruto._

 _"_ Arigatou _." ucap Naruto tidak niat._

 _TING!_

 _Kini giliran cangkir yang mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Ino. Benar kata Naruto, mungkin dia memang sedang bad mood._

 _"Kau ini! Demi manga keluaran terbaru yang kau inginkan, kencanku dengan Sai jadi kacau tau!" adunya sebal._

 _Naruto akhirnya menatap Ino. Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik. "Kenapa jadi menyalahkan manga?"_

 _"Geez, tentu saja gara-gara manga," Ino menjeda hanya untuk kembali meminum tehnya sampai tandas, "Kalau saja kau tidak menyuruhku segara membeli manga itu, tentu aku bisa menikmati kencanku." jelasnya menunjuk manga yang dibawanya tadi._

 _"Kau kan bisa membelinya saat pulang kencan?"_

 _"Che! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu kalau kau terus mengirim pesan tiap lima menit sekali?"_

 _"Hhehe... maaf lah Ino-chan. Kau tau sendiri kan aku tidak bisa melewatkan manga ini. Kalau mau, kau bisa melanjutkan kencanmu sekarang, bagaimana? bukan ide buruk kan?" saran Naruto sembari tersenyum manis pada Ino, mencoba meredam kekesalan sahabatnya itu._

 _"Buruk. Sai ada kerjaan sekarang, makanya aku kesal. Lagi pula mau sampai kapan kau belajar dari manga? Heran, kau bahkan sudah terlalu fasih bersikap layaknya wanita sempurna, kalau kita mengikuti kompetisi, kau mungkin akan menjadi pemenangnya, apalagi yang ingin kau pelajari, Naru-chan? Ck! Siapa sih yang menyuruhmu belajar menjadi perempuan dari manga?"_

 _"Ino-chan, kau tidak pernah baca_ shoujo _manga ya? Manga genre ini sangat bagus untuk jadi referensi, setidaknya kau bisa belajar untuk mengerti perasaan perempuan. Ini sangat membantu tau, dan ku pikir kau tau siapa orangnya."_

 _"Huh!" Ino mendengus kesal. Ia meraih satu manga untuk di bacanya. Pada akhirnya dia sama saja dengan Naruto._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, Naru-chan." Setelah sekian lama mereka larut dalam keheningan masing-masing, Ino kembali memulai percakapan._

 _"..." Naruto tidak menjawab, ia menunggu Ino melanjutkan apa yang ingin gadis itu tanyakan._

 _"Sampai kapan kau akan mengganggu Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Kenapa memangnya?"_

 _"Huh? well, hanya merasa aneh. Apa kau tidak merasa sudah berlebihan?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada daun yang gugur tertiup angin, sebelum melanjutkan. "Awalnya kau hanya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pengalihan bukan? Agar anak-anak berhenti bertanya tentang orang yang kau sukai. Aku mengerti kalau kau hanya berpura-pura menyukai Sasuke, tapi yang sampai sekarang tidak ku mengerti, kenapa kau harus bersikap berlebihan seperti fansmu -kepada Sasuke? Padahal, kau bisa saja bersikap biasa, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk mengejar Sasuke. Lagipula, kau bisa saja berhenti dari dulu, toh mereka tidak akan meributkannya lagi. Tapi kau malah memilih untuk bertahan sampai sekarang, sudah hampir dua tahun kan?" Ino kembali menatap Iris biru Naruto. "Aku tau kau kesal dengan sikap arogannya, tapi kurasa kau sudah cukup memberi Sasuke pelajaran," Ino kembali menjeda, "Kau tidak benar-benar menyukai laki-laki berwajah datar itu kan?" tanya Ino curiga._

 _"Pffttt..." Naruto meletakkan manganya, dan balik menatap Ino. "Apa-apaan kau? Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir begitu Ino-chan?" tanyanya geli. "Aku masih straight tau." lanjutnya masih dengan senyum geli. "Hahhh... Kenapa ya?" Naruto menjeda, "Awalnya memang begitu, tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai menikmati peran itu. Kau tau? Si Sasuke itu, dia sangat lucu kalau sedang kesal. Entah kenapa membuatku ingin terus mengganggunya. Lagi pula aku jadi tidak perlu menahan sifat asliku saat bersamanya."_

 _"Yeahh, kalau Kushina oba-san tau kau berteriak pada laki-laki dan bertindak layaknya perempuan bar-bar, kau mungkin akan di paksa belajar menjadi perempuan dari awal lagi. Memangnya kau tidak takut hah?"_

 _"Kaa-san tidak akan tau kalau kau tidak melaporkannya."_

 _"Cih! Kalau kau tidak ingin aku melaporkannya, cepat hentikan permainanmu itu Naruto!"_

 _"Ehhhh... Kenapa begitu?"_

 _"Kau itu! Kau sedang mempermainkan perasaan orang tau! Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar menyukaimu? Kau tidak kasihan?"_

 _"Bodoh. Mana mungkin kan? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana sikapnya padaku? Tenang saja." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah -tidak setuju dengan opini Ino. "Tapi, mungkin aku memang harus meminta maaf padanya suatu saat nanti, karena telah melibatkan dia dalam masalahku." ujarnya sungguh-sungguh, "dan berterima kasih tentunya." sambungnya setengah berbisik._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke merasa enggan untuk bangun. Tidurnya terlalu nyenyak hanya untuk di ganggu mentari pagi. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak merasakan tidur senyenyak ini, biasanya dia selalu di hantui insomnia setiap malamnya. Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan... eh?

Harusnya begitu kan?

Tapi kenapa ia merasa ada beban di perut dan wajahnya?

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah lengan yang tanpa sungkan menimpa wajahnya, dan sebelah kaki seseorang yang juga dengan seenaknya menimpa perutnya. Ia memindahkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya. Kemudian Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. Pemuda _blonde_ itu masih tertidur rupanya.

Tanpa bisa di cegah, bibir Sasuke berkedut, tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Naruto.

Heh! Dalam semalam, ia sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang pemuda itu. Bahkan sekarang ia tau bagaimana buruknya cara tidur Naruto -mungkin dia sedang berlatih kungfu sambil tidur. Meski begitu, Sasuke tidak keberatan, ia tidak masalah selama bisa tetap melihat Naruto.

Kalau ini mimpi, tolong beri tau Sasuke bagaimana caranya menjadi penghuni tetap di sana.

Kalau semua ini hanyalah kesemuan belaka, tolong biarkan Sasuke menikmatinya lebih lama. Setidaknya sebelum kesadaran kembali merengkuh otak dan mengembalikan dirinya pada keadaan menyakitkan yang bernama kenyataan.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah sendu saat mengingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu.

 _Musim Semi, sebulan setelah kelulusan..._

 _Sasuke hanya bergeming di depan tv, tidak berniat melakukan hal produktif sama sekali. Sup miso di hadapannya tidak tersentuh. Ia hanya memandang kosong tv yang tengah memutar acara komedi. Sungguh, keadaannya sangat tidak Uchiha sekali._

 _Sasuke juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, ia hanya merasa tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Jelas sekali ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, tapi ia seakan tak tau isi kepalanya sendiri._

 _Sudah hampir sebulan ia seperti ini. Menjalani hidup layaknya_ zombie _. Tidak nafsu makan dan insomnia semakin parah setiap harinya. Padahal ia tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan hidupnya. Semuanya lancar, berjalan sesuai harapan. Ia lulus dengan nilai sempurnya, kuliah di kampus terbaik se-Jepang, jurusannya sesuai dengan yang di pilihnya -manajemen bisnis, dan kehidupan kuliahnya begitu lancar, tidak ada lagi gadis berisik yang mengganggunya-_

 _... benar. Gadis itu sudah tidak mengganggu hidupnya lagi._

 _Harusnya itu menjadi hal yang patut ia syukuri kan?_

 _Ia selalu merasa terganggu bukan?_

 _Tapi kenapa?_

 _Kenapa ia merasa begitu kosong?_

 _Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. Menutup kelopak matanya. Apa dia baru saja merasa sedih? Sasuke mengangkat jemarinya menuju wajah, menghapus air yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi pipinya. Ia menatap jemarinya yang basah, sorot matanya meredup._

 _"Entah sejak kapan kau sudah berada di sini. Di bagian terdalam dari diriku..." lirihnya menggenggam erat udara kosong, membawa kepalan tangannya menyentuh dada._

 _Sepertinya ia memang terlambat, terlambat untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri._

 _Musim semi, dua bulan setelah kelulusan..._

 _Sasuke kembali sibuk dengan berkas di tangannya. Sepertinya sejak sebulan yang lalu, ia mulai menemukan kesibukan baru. Setiap hari ia mendedikasikan waktunya untuk membaca semua informasi yang ia dapatkan._

 _Ya... Sasuke mulai berinisiatif mencari tau keberadaan Naruto. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, informasi yang di dapatkannya malah kabar buruk._

 _Dua minggu setelah ujian, tepat pada saat gadis blonde berhenti datang ke sekolah. Orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan keduanya dan sopir pribadi keluarga mereka. Sasuke juga menemukan fakta yang lebih buruk hari ini. Rumah gadis itu sudah berganti hak milik, bahkan_ _cabang_ _perusahaan Namikaze yang berada di Jepang juga sudah menjadi milik orang lain, yang tersisa hanya perusahaan utama mereka yang berada di Konoha dan kini di ambil alih oleh pihak keluarga Namikaze. Anehnya, kabar kematian mereka tidak di publikasikan secara ramai, bahkan tidak ada satu mediapun yang memberitakannya, seolah memang sengaja di rahasiakan. Setelah itupun nama keluarga Namikaze berhenti di bicarakan di Jepang, seolah mereka memang tidak pernah eksis sebelumnya._

 _Fakta terparah adalah Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan jejak Narutonya. Padahal ia mendengar bahwa gadis itu pernah tinggal di mansion utama Namikaze yang berada di Konoha. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke terlambat. Gadis itu kini benar-benar berjalan jauh di depannya, melewati kabut yang sulit di tembus oleh Sasuke._

 _Musim panas, beberapa bulan kemudian..._

 _Sasuke kembali melakoni hobi barunya, sangat tidak sesuai dirinya sebenarnya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Orang patah hati bebas berbuat absurd._

 _Ini lembar ke 20 untuk hari ini, jam bahkan sudah melewati tengah malam. Namun, Sasuke sepertinya enggan melepas pensil di tangannya. Lagi-lagi dirinya melukis wajah orang yang sama, belum berubah setiap harinya. Potret gadis yang nantinya akan memiliki rambut_ blonde _saat di beri warna._

 _Ia terlihat seperti maniak sekarang._

 _Sasuke hanya tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya, setiap berdiam diri ia merasa lebih tersiksa. Ia sudah kalah, terutama setiap dirinya berusaha menyembunyikan kekosongan dalam sebuah kepura-puraan. Betapa menyesakkan._

 _Ia ingin menghapusnya,_

 _...tapi dihapus berapa kalipun, memori tentang gadis itu akan tetap muncul di detik berikutnya._

 _Kalau bisa, Sasuke akan memilih untuk tidak merasakan apa-apa..._

 _Tapi sayangnya, ia di paksa sadar-_

 _...bahwa mati rasa sekalipun, gadis itu tetap akan tersimpan di ingatannya._

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, berniat menyentuh wajah lelap Naruto. Sorot matanya melembut secara otomatis.

"Aku merindukanmu... Bahkan ketika melihatmu, aku masih merindukanmu..." bisiknya lirih.

PLAK!

Sasuke berjengit kaget saat merasakan tamparan pada wajahnya. Tangannya bahkan belum sempat menyentuh wajah Naruto, namun tangan Naruto sudah lebih dulu menyapa wajahnya dengan cara tidak manusiawi. Bukannya marah, Sasuke malah tertawa.

Sial! Dalam tidurpun, insting Naruto tetap bekerja.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari layaknya orang kesetanan. Dengan tergesa, ekspresi gusar tampak kentara pada raut wajahnya. Lima belas menit yang lalu Sasuke mengiriminya pesan, memerintah dirinya untuk segera datang ke cafe tempat mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Jangan salah paham! Naruto bukannya ngebet ingin ketemu pemuda _stoic_ itu. Sumpah! Bukan karena itu. Tidur di ranjang yang sama dalam semalam tidak akan langsung membuatnya belok. Ia hanya takut dengan ancaman Sasuke. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_ Naruto menyesal telah mempercayai pemuda brengsek itu.

BRAK!

" _Hosh hosh_..." Naruto menggebrak meja begitu sampai di sana. Menarik tatapan orang untuk melihat ke arahnya, terutama dua pasang mata yang duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Selamat kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang berhasil merebut seluruh perhatiannya.

"Kau-" Naruto menggeram marah. Dadanya naik-turun dengan deru nafas yang lebih berat. Terpercik emosi pada kilat matanya. Ia manatap tajam Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai senang. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Apa maksudmu Naru-c-"

"TEME!" Naruto tidak membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia benar-benar murka sekarang. Dengan emosi, ia menarik kasar kerah baju Sasuke. Berani-beraninya Sasuke melakukan hal ini kepadanya. Mungkin memang salahnya sudah berpikir untuk mempercayai pemuda brengsek itu.

"Yo! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, kuliahku ternyata selesai lebih lam- ...eh?" Kiba yang baru datang gagal beralasan lebih lanjut, tangannya bahkan berhenti melakukan gerakan melepas tas selempang yang di kenakannya. Kiba hanya bisa melongo saat melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakkan di hadapannya. Aura seseorang yang di kenalnya sebagai editor baru Sasuke itu tampak begitu mengerikan. Baru dua kali ia bertemu Uzumaki Naruto, dua kali pula dia melihat kemarahan pemuda _blonde_ itu. Ia mengerling pada Neji dan Sai yang ternyata juga berada di sana. Bertanya lewat isyarat mata -dan di jawab kedikan bahu tidak tau oleh keduanya.

 _Well_ , mereka memang benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tadi pagi mereka sama-sama mendapat pesan singkat dari Sasuke yang mengatakan akan mentraktir makan, sebagai penyambutan untuk editor baru katanya. Terdengar aneh memang. Sejak kapan Sasuke peduli pada editornya? Bukankah biasanya dia akan membuat banyak alasan untuk memecat editornya? Apakah jangan-jangan Sasuke memang menganggap orang itu sebagai Naru- _chan_? Dia pasti sudah gila! Tapi toh mereka tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Mereka sudah terlanjur bahagia mendengar kabar baik dari Sasuke, jarang-jarang mangaka _stoic_ itu beramal pada meraka.

Tapi sesampainya di sini, bukannya mendapat suguhan lezat, mereka malah di paksa menonton adegan pertengkaran. Setidaknya biarkan mereka memesan terlebih dahulu. Kenapa Sasuke kejam sekali?

Naruto sepertinya benar-benar mengabaikan kehadiran Kiba, fokus matanya tidak sedikitpun berpaling dari onix Sasuke. Untungnya Naruto masih sadar keadaan, terbukti pada detik berikutnya ia menyeret paksa Sasuke untuk pergi dari sana. Sasuke sendiri tidak melawan, dengan patuh ia berjalan di belakang pemuda _blonde -_ mencoba mengimbangi kecepatannya.

... dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, berdua di toilet pria. Yah, setidaknya tempat ini jauh dari jangkauan teman-temannya.

"KAU! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" maki Naruto tanpa basi-basi.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menyerigai, membalas atau lebih tepatnya menantang tatapan Naruto. He, Sasuke memang sudah memperhitungkan reaksi Naruto yang akan marah besar kepadanya.

"Brengsek! Menyesal aku percaya padamu!" sesal Naruto masih dengan nada memaki. Apa pemikirannya semalam tentang Sasuke salah besar? Apa Sasuke memang dendam dan berniat membalasnya?

"Apa maksudmu, Naru- _chan_?" jawab Sasuke masih dengan mempertahankan seringai-nya. Hanya saja, jika Naruto lebih jeli, ia akan menemukan kilat lain di onix itu. Apa benar Naruto menyesal sudah mempercayainya? Tapi apapun itu, ia tidak akan mundur sekarang, karena jika dia memilih untuk mengalah, maka semua akan berakhir sampai disini.

"Jelaskan apa maksud pesan ini, Sasuke?" tuntut Naruto. Menunjukkan layar ponsel yang tengah membuka jendela pesan kepada Sasuke.

"Heh! _Dobe,_ Apa sekarang kau juga buta huruf?" cibir Sasuke mengejek. "Apa aku perlu membacakannya untukmu?" lanjutnya, "Jelas-jelas di pesan itu tertulis, 'aku akan berbagi cerita dengan yang lain' jadi apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi dingin yang di buat-buat. Sepertinya Sasuke memang berbakat dalam hal akting.

"Aku tau brengsek! Yang kutanyakan, apa maksudmu dengan akan berbagi cerita?" bentak Naruto, amarahnya makin tersulut -tidak tau kapan akan padam, mungkin semua itu tergantung pada kemurahan hati Sasuke.

"Tentu saja berbagi cerita, apa lagi memang?" ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Kau! Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan? Apa kau memang berniat balas dendam, heh?"

"Balas dendam apa? Aku tidak merasa mendendam kepada siapapun." terang Sasuke dengan nada _innocent_.

"Brengsek! Berhenti bercanda Sasuke!" Naruto benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia mulai merasa muak. Sampai kapan pemuda itu akan terus bermain-main dengannya? Apa begitu menyenangkan menyiksa orang lain dengan menggunakan ketakutan mereka?

"Kau ingin aku berhenti? Kau bisa memintanya secara baik-baik padaku, kenapa harus se emosi ini, Naru-chan?" ujar Sasuke kalem. Benar-benar tidak terpengaruh dengan kemarahan Naruto.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar berhenti jika aku memintanya?" ejek Naruto kesal. "Kau pikir aku bodoh, heh?"

"Tentu saja aku akan berhenti..."

"Kau... kau serius?" tanya Naruto sangsi. Kedua matanya memicing curiga pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" dalam hati Sasuke menyeringai senang. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi pemuda _blonde_ itu akan memakan umpannya -menyerahkan diri secara suka rela kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu, hentikan semua hal bodoh yang saat ini sedang kau rencanakan, Sasuke!" perintah Naruto.

"Tentu, asal kau memenuhi syarat yang ku berikan."

Naruto tercengang, Sungguh tidak bisa di percaya iblis di hadapannya ini. 'Tidak mau rugi huh? Dasar brengsek!' Menggeram rendah, Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak segera memukul tampang menyebalkan Sasuke. "Apa maumu?" desis Naruto. Apa Sasuke berniat memerasnya? Apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke inginkan darinya? Naruto bahkan sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang.

"Jadilah budakku." Jawab Sasuke enteng, tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto.

"... H-huh?" Naruto melongo kaget.

Apa kata Sasuke tadi?

Apakah dia tidak salah dengar?

.

.

* * *

 _TBC_

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Omake_

* * *

 _._

 _Musim panas, tahun ketiga..._

" _Hiks_..."

Sasuke merengut kesal. Namun tangannya tidak berhenti menulis -menyalin teori dari buku referensi pada buku tugasnya. Sengaja memasang mode tak acuh.

 _"Hiks, hiks..."_

Oh oke, sepertinya perempatan siku-siku mulai beranak-pinak di pelipisnya. Ekspresinya makin masam sekarang. Harusnya ia tidak lupa membawa mp3 playernya hari ini.

'Apa lagi ini? Apa rubah itu tidak sadar kalau sedang berada di perpustakaan?' innernya geram. Tapi toh sejak tadi Sasuke hanya bergeming di tempatnya, tidak mencoba mengusir atau memarahi gadis _blonde_ yang sudah berisik sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Well_ , berada di sudut ruangan yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan penjaga, bukan berarti membuat mereka bebas berisik bukan?

"Hueee~ Sasuke-kun~"

Tak.

Sasuke berhenti menulis. Ia meletakkan pena-nya dengan kasar. Putus sudah urat kesabarannya. Dengan aura gelap, ia men- _deathglare_ gadis _blonde_ yang sejak tadi mengganggu acaranya mengerjakan tugas. "Tidak bisakah kau diam?" desisnya dalam geraman rendah.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya lucu -merengut sebal. Tapi sepertinya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya menghentikan aksi berisiknya. Ia malah mengangkat _shoujo_ manga yang sejak tadi di bacanya, hingga berada tepat di depan wajah Sasuke "Lihat lihat, Sasuke-kun!" pintanya menunjuk seorang karakter pria berambut gelap kepada Sasuke.

"..."

"Namanya Furakawa Youji. Tapi, kasian sekali nasib karakter ini. Kau tau? Padahal dia sangat tampan dan populer, tapi dia tidak beruntung."

"..."

"Gadis yang dia sukai ternyata menyukai laki-laki lain, padahal dia yang selalu bersama gadis itu, dia juga yang membantu si gadis agar mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya. Kenapa sih dia harus menyukai orang yang menyia-nyiakan perasaannya? Kalau mau, dia bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun dengan wajahnya itu. Kenapa laki-laki baik selalu bernasib sial dalam manga? Apa bagusnya laki-laki brengsek seperti tokoh utama ini?" adu Naruto mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Sebenarnya ia tengah menyindir Sasuke yang sifatnya hampir sama dengan tokoh utama pria dalam manga itu.

"..." Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di pikirkan perempuan. Kenapa mereka harus meributkan semua hal? Cerita itu bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis _blonde_. Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah lebih baik kalau Naruto segera menyelesaikan tugasnya saja?

"Ck! Kalau saja Youji itu nyata, mungkin aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Bukankah dia sangat sempurna? Kenapa tidak ada laki-laki seperti dia di dunia ini?" ocehnya, tidak tertanggu dengan keterdiaman Sasuke. Mungkin Naruto masih tidak menyerah untuk menyinggung perasaan Sasuke. Sayangnya, ia tidak sadar kalau Sasuke tidak merasa tersindir, tentu saja, Sasuke mana tau sifat karakter utama dalam manga itu?

 _'ctak'_

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat kesal sekarang, bukan karena tersindir -sungguh, Sasuke tidak tau tentang niat busuk Naruto itu. " _Usuratonkachi._ Apa aku perlu melempar buku ini supaya kau diam?" ancamnya menunjukkan buku biologi dengan tebal 100 halaman, yang sukses membuat Naruto meringis takut. "Hentikan semua ocehanmu itu, dan mulai kerjakan tugasmu kalau tidak mau menemukan nilai nol di buku tugasmu." tambahnya memperingati.

Sasuke tampak puas saat melihat gadis _blonde_ itu menurut dan mulai menyalin -meski di temani gerutuan sebal.

Onix-nya melirik diam-diam pada cover manga yang tadi di tunjukkan Naruto, dan hal itu malah membuat moodnya kembali jatuh. Ia menatap tidak suka gambar laki-laki berambut gelap yang tengah tersenyum tipis -terlihat menyedihkan menurut Sasuke. Dalam hati ia berdecih.

"Apa bagusnya laki-laki seperti itu?" gumamnya nyaris tanpa suara.

.

* * *

 _End Omake_

* * *

.

Yatta! akhirnya selesai juga! Chap ini lebih banyak dari yang kemaren loh, ini udah sampek 11rb kata lebih, sumpah! Jadi jangan paksa saya untuk menulis lebih banyak dari ini. Apa lagi yang minta dua kali lipatnya, huaa~ bisa tepar saya. Btw ini sebenrnya uda selese ditulis minggu kemaren, cuma berhubung aku uda bilang ngg bakal update, jadinya aku nunggu sampe sekarang #gubrakk!

Oke, karena lagi malas buat ngetik banyak, balasan review bakal di ringkas, ngg aku balesin satu-satu kayak biasanya. Mungkin di chap depan aja. hhehe...

Hwahaha~ banyak yang baper nih? takut Naruto ketahuan? sayang banget emang uda ketahuan. #smirk

Yap, Sasuke udah tau identitas asli Naruto, di chap ini semuanya uda di bongkar, termasuk perasaan Sasuke sebenarnya. Bagian dia ditinggal Naruto juga (eh btw itu dapet ngg ya feelnya? aku sempet ngg yakin, maaflah kalau mengecewakan, aku ngg terlalu ahli bikin moment hurt #digeplak readers, jadi author kok tanggung #doeng!) Mungkin kalian juga udah mulai paham gimana ceritanya Sasuke jadi mangaka, dan kenapa dia milih nama Furakawa Youji sebagai pan name-nya. Kalo kemaren Sasuke jadi stalker, di chap ini Sasuke banyak modusnya, di chap depan apa lagi yak? lol. Perasaan Naruto juga keliatan kan kayak gimana? pas dia SMA sama skrang. Tolong, bagian fb perhatiin musim dan tahunnya juga. Oh ya, jadi uda ke jawab belum Naruto itu straight ato belok?/plakplak!

Btw banyak yang nanyain Kyubi ya? Aduh! gimana dong? si Kyu susah di kontrak, dia itu yang paling rewel, mwunya cuma kalo dibujuk Naruto, lah si Narutonya malah di culik terus sama Sasuke #gubrak. Sabar ya, si Kyubi lagi sambilan jadi asisten saya /plak!. Ditunggu aja, yang jelas bukan chap depan, depannya lagi, dep #di tonjok readers.

Ada pair homo lain ngg? gaanaru? najigaara? siapa lagi? ayo sebutin! itakyu? shikakiba? sainaru? sasuneji? ya ampun~ kalo semua charanya homo, ngg bakal keluar kata straight dong dari mulut Sasuke sama Naruto. Tapi, tenang aja, kayaknya pas aku cek di kotak ide ada tuh pair homo lain yang nyempil, Huehehe #ketawa setan. Well, karena cerita ini uda terancang sampai ending jadi aku ngg bakal maksain semua chara jadi pairing homo cuma buat nyenengin pembaca, karna memang bakal ada pair straight juga disini. Semua pair yang udah terbentuk hanya untuk mendukung cerita utama.

Hee? Ada pihak ketiga ngg ya? #garuk-garuk kepala. Emang maunya ke siapa? Sasuke ato Naruto? Kalian ngg kasian kah sama Sasuke? ngg punya saingan aja dia udah repot, apalagi kalo punya?

Manga pertama Sasuke itu tentang apa? Masa hint-nya masih kurang? Noh di chap ini aku kasi lagi, huehehe. Buat semua heroin di manga Sasuke, pasti uda pada nyadar kan siapa? #senyum manis. Yang nyuruh Sasuke ganti genre manganya jadi BL, ngomong aja langsung ke orangnya, kayaknya doujin yang dia buat juga ada banyak tuh/plak!

Naruto kok kayaknya tersiksa terus? ffufu, tenang aja, Sasuke tersiksa dengan caranya sendiri kok. Aku mah orangnya adil dan ngg pelit #smirk

Ini rencananya sampai chap berapa ya? Belasan mungkin? tapi bisa teledor juga sih, soalnya aku cuma ngebagi-bagi ide tiap chap, tapi ngg ngitungin sampai berapa. Yang jelas lebih dari 10 chap. Ini aja konflik utamanya belon muncul loh, konflik yang ada sampai sekarang hanya salah satu bagian untuk menuju ke konflik intinya. Trus-trus chara yang lain belum pada muncul. Yang ditanyain Kyubi mulu sih, kasian ngg ada yang nanya chara lain kayak Shikamaru, Hinata, atau Sakura gitu? Ngg ada yang mengharapkan mereka ya? Hahaha~ #poorsakura

Karakter Itachi sebenarnya kayak apa? ffufu~ kemren dia yang paling OOC ya? Nanti bakal dijelasin kok karakter dia yang sebenarnya.

Perbanyak scene sasunaru versi sma, eh? serius nih? random aja yah? ^^. kita ikutin alur aja. slow~~

Sasuke kok kayaknya lebih respek sama Naruto versi cewek? Hee~ kan di chap awal Sasuke udah bilang dia bukan penganut cinta pada pandangan pertama, sedangkan dia baru beberapa hari ketemu sama Naruto versi cowok, lah kalo si Naru-chan kan emang cinta pertamanya dia? Wajar dong? temen-temennya juga, kan mereka baru kenal kalo sama Uzumaki Naruto, sedangkan sejak sekolah mereka adalah pengagumnya Naru-chan, apalagi si Kiba yang udah dari SD. Semuanya perlu waktu bukan? ceritanya akan mengalir secara logis kok. Tuh buktinya si Sasuke smpet kaget pas liat Naruto yang beneran cowok, tapi toh tetep aja di kantongin selama itu Naruto #gubrak

Tunggu-tunggu! Siapa yang uda minta sekuel dengan rate m? Ini aja baru chap berapa? Tolong jangan bikin Sasuke bahagia di siang bolong dong, kalo Narutonya kabur kan susah. #Aduh! sial! aku kebayang ide yang pas banget di buat special story sebelum chapter depan. Kyaaaa~~ #terjang laptop

Oke! pertanyaan terbanyak yang sampai saat ini ngg pernah absen. Gimana kebenaran tentang keluarga Namikaze? Hhoho, kalian bisa libur nanyain itu ngg? Sumpah! Itu ngg bakal terjawab mah dalam chapter dekat. Ehem, kalo kalian emang segitu penasarannya biar aku kasi bocoran. uhukuhuk! pst psst... well ini sebenernya masih rahasia, jadi bakal ada chapter khusus untuk itu, satu chap penuh! yeayy! tapi itu masih harus melewati chapter 5, 6, 7, -errr, gimana nih? kok aku ngg selese-selese ngitungnya? hhehe, pokoknya gitu. Kalian bersabar aja, tapi hint-nya bakal terus muncul kok. Lagian konflik cerita ini ngg cuma itu aja. Nanti aku kasih lebih banyak konflik lagi, biar lebih greget. lol

Dan untuk balasan review paling banyak: Udah lanjut nih, next der~ hehehe~ ganbatte!

.

Yosh! Selesai~ Terima kasih banyak buat yang uda review, follow dan nge-fav fanfic ini. Selamat bergabung juga untuk reader baru, semoga betah. Mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya~

Kalo misalnya ada kritikan atau saran, aku terima dengan senang hati kok. Soalnya aku ngerasa gaya penceritaanku mulai berubah di chapter yang baru-baru (misal, bahasanya yang terlalu berbelit-belit, karna sebenernya aku merasa kurang puas sama chap ini). Jadi kalopun ada kekeliruan atau mungkin kesalahan pada segi penceritaan tolong jangan sungkan untuk kasih tau aku, biar bisa langsung ku perbaiki di chapter berikutnya. Asal jangan protes sama plotnya yang kelewat slow kayak keong jalan kejepit bata (?) soalnya itu uda ada di warning. Pokoknya selama kritikan yang masuk berguna untuk perbaikan kualitas fanfic ini, pasti bakal aku tampung. Tapi tolong pake bahasa yang sopan ya, hhehe...

Udah ah, kenapa ujung-ujungnya panjang juga? Selebihnya selamat membaca dan menebak kelanjutannya.

Rinhyuk : Sampai lupa, untuk chapter depan bakal ada karakter baru loh! Menurut kalian siapa hayo? (plakbrukprangbukbuk!)

Sasuke : Berhenti nge-spoiler! Author idiot! (nyiapin jutsu lain)

Naruto : (Mukul kepala Sasuke) Hahaha... _Like always, want to continue? Then, review please_... (Seret Sasuke pergi)

Sigh,

RinHyuk.


	6. Date, huh?

HWAAA! So-so-so-sorry! Aku nggak bakal banyak beralasan, dan sebagai ganti lama ngg update aku nulis sampai 12rb lebih khusus untuk chap ini. So, Happy reading!

.

* * *

.

Kelas Sastra, Perpustakaan. (Sejam setelah pernyataan cinta)

Naruto berjalan riang menyusuri deretan rak penuh buku, seulas senyum tak pernah jengah tersungging di bibirnya sejak tadi. Ha! Akhirnya masalah yang menggangunya terselesaikan sudah. Indahnya hidup...

Ia berjengit saat mendengar suara seseorang berdehem pelan. Saat menolehkan kepala untuk melihat si pelaku senyumnya berubah menjadi cengiran lebar, tidak jauh darinya, Ino melotot dengan beberapa buku memenuhi tangannya. Naruto sadar bahwa sahabatnya tengah kesal, ia memang sengaja menghindari Ino sejak drama konyol yang di tampilkannya di kelas tadi. Tentu Ino menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak termakan kebohongan yang di utarakannya.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, oke?" janjinya setengah berbisik sebelum kabur, meninggalkan Ino yang berdecak kesal.

Manik birunya kembali mengerling pada setiap judul buku yang tersedia di rak, sedang ibu jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk layaknya mengabsen setiap judul yang tertulis di samping buku.

Grep,

Eh?

Kedua kelopak mata Naruto mengerjap kaget, saat iris sebiru langitnya menangkap pergerakan tangan alabaster tengah meraih buku yang sama dengan yang akan di ambilnya.

' _Geez_... Apa ini?' dalam jangka sepersekon sebelum menoleh, ia membatin. 'Tidak kah ini terlalu klasik?' pikirnya mendengus heran, 'Bukankah adegan seperti ini sudah terlalu sering muncul dalam drama _romance_ ataupun cerita di _shoujo manga_?' ia merasa otaknya _blank_ untuk sejenak sebelum menyadari sesuatu, pupilnya membesar saat membayangkan skenario apa yang mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya. 'Heh! Kasian juga kalau dia laki-laki,' cemoohnya kemudian, 'Hmm... tapi kalau dilihat dari tangannya, sepertinya...'

Ia menyipitkan mata guna memfokuskan pandangannya 'Err...? Ya ampun! Tangannya putih sekali... Apa itu benar tangan laki-laki? Apa dia perawatan? Mnm... tapi aku yakin itu tangan laki-laki.' Oceh Naruto, mengangumi apa yang dilihatnya. 'Bahkan dia mempunyai jari yang cantik!' teriak innernya tidak terima.

Sebelum otaknya terlalu jauh memikirkan hal-hal aneh lainnya, ia segera menoleh untuk melihat sosok disebelahnya, dan-

... _heck_!

Pupilnya kembali membesar saat mendapati seorang siswa berambut raven dengan kulit alabaster berdiri disebelahnya, berada sangat dekat, Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Manik matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam menatap tepat kearah Naruto -oke, melotot lebih tepatnya.

Jeda,

Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain di temani kesunyian -Oh! Tidak-tidak! Bukan karena mereka merasa dunia milik berdua hingga suara lain mendadak lenyap, tapi karena sudah menjadi peraturan bahwa di perpustakaan dilarang bersuara dan berbuat gaduh, ingat?

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" gumam pemuda _blonde_ setengah berbisik. Matanya melotot seolah tengah melihat hantu tanpa kepala. Hatinya sudah ketar-ketir. Uh-oh, Apa setelah ini kutukan _shoujo_ manga benar-benar bereaksi dan Sasuke juga akan jatuh cinta padanya? Apa satu-satunya malaikat penolongnya akan rusak juga? Gahh! Selesai sudah!

Naruto benar-benar khawatir dengan kelanjutan hidupnya. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menahan napas, menunggu reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke. Mungkin ia harus bersiap-siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Ugh... ia tidak harus berkencan sungguhan dengan Sasuke kan nantinya?

Sret!

"Eh?" kali ini Naruto menyuarakan keterkejutannya. Ekspresi syok bercampur paniknya mendadak berubah menjadi _blank_. Tangannya reflek mempertahankan satu-satunya buku yang tadi di pegangnya. Aksi tiba-tiba Sasuke tentu yang melatarbelakangi reaksi spontannya.

"Lepaskan, _dobe_!" titah Sasuke dalam geraman rendah. Ia menggertakkan giginya, sedang tangannya mencoba menarik buku yang juga dipegang Naruto. Jemarinya menambah intensitas kekuatan remasan pada bagian buku yang dipegangnya.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke!" terdengar sekali kebingungan yang terkandung di nada suara Naruto. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas, membuat _gestur_ menghentikan apapun yang hendak di lakukan Sasuke. "...Aku masih belum mengerti" ujarnya serius. Sebelah tangannya yang lain kembali menarik buku ke arahnya. Suasana ini benar-benar di luar dugaan, dan tentu saja membuatnya agak bingung. Jangan salahkan otaknya jika ia telat _loading_.

"..." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, binar penuh kekesalan terpantul jelas di onix kelamnya. 'Apa lagi yang tidak di mengerti?' batinnya bertanya-tanya. Sudah jelas kan? Gadis _blonde_ itu tinggal mengalah dan menyerahkan buku padanya, dan masalah selesai. Dengan kasar ia kembali menarik buku ke arahnya.

"...Aneh, benar-benar aneh. Ini berbeda dengan cerita yang sering kubaca." gumam Naruto dengan suara nyaring, entah ia sadar atau tidak. "Bukankah seharusnya kau terpesona? lalu mengalah, dan-dan... OH! Menyerahkan bukunya padaku," racau Naruto merasa tidak habis pikir, "Harusnya ini _scene_ dimana tokoh utama mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama!" tuntutnya mencoba menjelaskan, menumpahkan isi pikirannya. Menghiraukan tekanan udara di sekitar Sasuke yang perlahan meningkat. "...Begitulah biasanya awal cerita dimulai." kalimat terakhirnya terdengar begitu lirih bagai gumaman, suaranya mendadak pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Ia berkedip saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Sepertinya ia mulai menyadari hawa gelap yang di keluarkan Sasuke. Naruto menelan ludah gugup, sedang tangannya mencengkram makin erat buku yang dipegangnya.

Bukankah begitu alur cerita yang biasa terjadi? Benar kan? -Oh, atau alur cerita ini jauh berbeda dengan yang sering dibacanya?

"Heh?!" seru Sasuke terdengar dingin, tingkat iritasinya sudah mencapai batas maksimum. Pelipisnya berkedut kesal. Apa gadis di depannya ini habis kejedot tembok hingga otaknya terurai dan mendadak kosong? "Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya dingin. "Kalau aku mengalah memangnya tugasku akan selesai? Kau saja yang mengalah sana!" geramnya, semakin kesal. "...Dan berhenti memikirkan hal konyol, _dobe_." desisnya memperingati. Onixnya berkilat berbahaya, seolah menjanjikan kematian sadis pada Naruto.

Sasuke memang masih kesal dengan tingkah konyol kelewat gila yang tadi dilakukan gadis _blonde._ Baru beberapa jam saja, dan dia sukses membuat hidupnya kacau. Dosa apa dirinya sampai harus menjadi bahan gosip anak satu sekolah, dan lagi, bagaimana bisa hanya dalam beberapa jam kabar mengerikan seperti itu langsung menjadi _hot topic_ satu sekolah?

Semua siswa bahkan menatap dirinya seolah ia adalah penjahat yang baru saja mengumumkan akan menghancurkan dunia, -Oh! Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan aura membunuh yang begitu intens dari mereka. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa siswi justru menatapnya seolah ia baru saja menghancurkan impian mereka dengan cara paling sadis. Kenapa pula mereka harus _overacting_ dengan menangis atau tiba-tiba berteriak setiap kali mereka berpapasan dengan Sasuke? Bukannya ia peduli, sungguh. Hanya saja hal itu membuatnya terganggu, dan sangat menyebalkan. Yeah, meski tidak tampak lewat ekspresi _stoic_ -nya, tapi Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar terganggu, percayalah.

 _Dear Lord_... Iblis macam apa sebenarnya gadis di hadapannya ini?

Naruto tidak sadar saat dirinya termenung menatap Sasuke dengan tampang layaknya orang bodoh. Dengan mulut menganga tentunya. Untuk sejenak, Ia bergeming memikirkan jawaban siswa di hadapannya. Mungkin dunia nyata tidak selalu berakhir sama seperti cerita yang tertulis di manga. _Well_ , mereka menulis apa yang mereka inginkan bukan? dan semua itu belum tentu terjadi di kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Ia mengangguk mengerti sebelum kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Apa yang di katakan Sasuke memang logis, tapi kan-

"...HEE? Kau serius? Kau menyuruh seorang gadis mengalah? Egois sekali." pekik Naruto sembari kembali menarik buku dengan tidak kalah kasar. _Geez_... Sepertinya selain lemot, perhatiannya juga mudah sekali di alihkan.

Naruto menatap sinis Sasuke. Membiarkan ketegangan di antara mereka meningkat dalam waktu cepat. Ia tau Sasuke memang menyebalkan, tapi Naruto baru tau Sasuke sebrengsek ini. Dia benar-benar egois. Naruto memang bersyukur dengan reaksi Sasuke, karena itu artinya ia hanya perlu bertahan selama beberapa hari sampai kabar mengenai penyataan cintanya teredam dengan sendirinya. Namun, ia juga tidak akan berbohong kalau sebagian dari dirinya merasa kesal. Entahlah, karena sifat buruk Sasuke, atau karena penolakan terang-terangan Sasuke.

HA! Jangan salah paham. Sejak lahir, Naruto sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua orang menyukainya. Penolakan merupakan hal paling _tabu_ dalam hidupnya. Membayangkannya saja mustahil. Dan lihat sekarang, seseorang baru saja menolak dirinya, mengabaikan pesonanya. Oh _Shit_!

Hmm... sepertinya ia merasa familiar dengan alur yang seperti ini. Ia baru akan mengangguk menyetujui pemikiran randomnya saat Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan intonasi kelewat dingin, menghentikan aksi saling diam dan tatap yang mereka lakukan. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku sebelum berinisiatif menariknya dengan kekuatan maksimum, dan-

BRUK!

... sukses membuat pantat Naruto memberi salam manis pada lantai dengan tidak elitnya –mungkin karena dia memegang buku terlalu erat hingga mengabaikan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli. _Dobe._ " desis Sasuke menegaskan. Sorot matanya menatap tajam pada Naruto. Tampak sekali aura permusuhan yang di keluarkan olehnya. Baginya, Naruto sudah seperti iblis-rubah-menyebalkan-pengganggu yang mengusik ketenangan hidupnya. Setiap kali berurusan dengan gadis _blonde_ , tidak pernah ada hal baik yang terjadi padanya.

Tanpa membantu Naruto, Sasuke beranjak pergi begitu saja. Menyisakan tatapan penuh emosi yang dilayangkan Naruto padanya. Iris sebiru langitnya hampir berubah menjadi merah saking kesalnya.

"Berani sekali orang berengsek sepertinya memanggilku bodoh berkali-kali," geramnya marah. "Hanya dalam waktu singkat, sudah empat kali dia menghinaku."

Ekspresi Naruto mengeras dengan gigi bergemelatuk nyaring. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal menahan amarah, sebelum sedetik kemudian ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada lantai dengan penuh emosi.

 _Dammit_!

Mungkin ia tidak akan membuat semua ini mudah untuk Sasuke. Sepertinya laki-laki arogan, egois dan brengsek itu perlu sedikit bantuan untuk memperbaiki sifatnya.

Naruto makin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga memutih dengan urat-urat yang mulai menampakkan diri, bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai kejam. Aura di sekelilingnya berubah kelam dalam sekejap. "Heh! Sedikit permainan tidak akan membunuhmu bukan... Sasuke-kun? Ffufu~"

Dan begitulah awal dari penderitaan Uchiha Sasuke di _Tokyo High School._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mangaka Silly Love Story**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, BxB, Sho-Ai, AU, OOC, Slow plot, Typo, Boring, abal.**

 ** _Well_** **, if you don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **Have Fun!**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Date, huh?_**

* * *

.

.

Detik jam terus berdentang tanpa bisa di cegah. Kesunyian yang terlalu lama di paksakan agaknya akan mencapai batas limit. Hanya keterdiaman yang setia menguasai suasana. Sedangkan Naruto masih terlalu larut dengan kebingungannya. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan pemuda _stoic_ di hadapannya. Ia hanya bergeming dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat bodoh –Ha! Sangat bodoh lebih tepatnya.

Lain Naruto, lain pula dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya ia terlalu syok dengan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

' _Oh God. Great. Brilliant._ Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Sasuke?!' maki Sasuke dalam hati, merutuki kebodohannya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat dirinya versi _chibi_ yang tengah memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan brutal.

 _Dammit_!

Seharusnya bukan kata budak yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kenapa susah sekali mengucapkan kata ehem -'kekasih'? Harga diri sialan! Haruskah sekarang ia menyalahkan darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuhnya? Ia bahkan sudah berlatih ribuan kali di depan cermin demi mengungkapkan hal tersebut. _Kami-sama_... Sekarang bagaimana?

Sasuke diam-diam meringis melihat ekspresi yang menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"...H-huh?!" seolah baru saja menemukan suaranya, Naruto kembali membeo ucapannya sendiri. "B-budak?" tanyanya memastikan, suaranya lirih. Mimik wajahnya masih tetap sama seperti menit sebelumnya, _blank_.

"...H-ha?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah ikut-ikutan bertingkah layaknya orang tolol. Ia berkedip dua kali. "...Y-ya?" lanjutnya terbata, yang malah membuatnya tampak lebih bodoh dari Naruto. Untung saja sampai detik ini belum ada pengunjung yang ke toilet, coba kalau iya? Pasti mereka akan keluar toilet dengan tawa geli karena melihat dua pasangan bodoh yang saling tatap sambil berha-huh ria. Ck-ck... Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua menelan ludah bersamaan. Terlalu nyaring hingga terdengar oleh satu sama lain. Ugh, benar-benar suasana yang canggung. Iris biru Naruto bergerak menatap objek lain selain Sasuke, tidak menyadari pemuda _stoic_ juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya.

Guna mengusir kecanggungan sebelum berubah menjadi permanen, Naruto akhirnya berdehem pelan, beruntung usahanya berhasil mendapat perhatian Sasuke. "J-jadi? Kau benar-benar ingin aku menjadi bu- _ehem_ -budakmu, eh?" tanyanya dengan nada dibuat-buat santai -walau gagal. Nyatanya, ia sendiri tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan Sasuke darinya.

Mungkin kalau mentalnya sedang dalam kondisi normal, Naruto akan berteriak dan mengumpati orang yang berani mengatakan omong kosong padanya. Sayangnya, otak dan mentalnya benar-benar dalam keadaan syok berat saat ini. Sangat kritis mungkin, seharusnya sekarang ini ia dikirim ke UGD.

'Budak huh? Aku tidak tau dia akan memilih balas dendam dengan cara seperti ini' ringisnya agak menyesali perbuatannya dulu.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke datar, ekspresi khasnya sudah kembali terpasang. Sejujurnya, Sasuke juga tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Yah, kau tau kan? Ia tidak bermaksud menjadikan Naruto budak, tidak sama sekali. Mana tega ia menyiksa orang yang disukainya, apalagi ini Naru-eh? Tunggu! Kalau Naruto menjadi budaknya, apa itu artinya Naruto akan melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkannya? Termasuk terus berada di sampingnya?

Secara perlahan, seringai muncul di bibir Sasuke. 'Ffufu~ kedengarannya tidak buruk, eh?' Innernya tertawa bahagia.

Naruto merengut masam saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak tengah tertawa setan di dalam imajinasinya. Firasatnya benar-benar tidak enak. Pasti akan terjadi hal buruk, meski ia telah menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya sejak bertemu Sasuke, namun sepertinya pintu neraka baru benar-benar di buka sekarang. Ugh... Ia bahkan sudah bisa mendengar bunyi lonceng kematian yang seolah menjerit memanggil namanya.

 _Poor_ Naruto.

Pembalasan selalu lebih manis bukan?

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengecek jam tangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu dengan waktu janjian mereka, dan kakinya sudah cukup lelah berdiri sejak tadi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya merongoh kantong jaket oranyenya guna mengambil ponsel. Sekali lagi mengecek apakah ada pesan atau mungkin telpon masuk -Kegiatan yang sudah berulang-ulang ia lakukan sejak sampai di tempat ini.

Mendengus bosan, ia mengacak kesal rambut _blonde_ yang tadinya sudah tertata rapi, sebelum kembali memasukkan ponselnya. Ia sekali lagi melakukan kegiatan tidak berguna demi menghindari rasa bosan yang seolah bergelayut di pundaknya. Naruto kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan salah satu ujung sepatunya pada lantai, menimbulkan ketukan asal tanpa irama yang sejujurnya malah semakin menambah rasa bosan. Iris sebiru langitnya mengerling memperhatikan jalanan ramai diantara pertokoan.

Pusat perbelanjaan memang selalu ramai saat hari libur. Menyebalkan sekali.

Ekspresinya semakin masam di setiap detiknya dan orang yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan tanda-tanda akan datang.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak menghubunginya sama sekali!

Seharusnya dia mengirim pesan jika berniat terlambat atau membalas pesannya, dan kenapa pula Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya menunggu di cafe saja?

Gah! Udara panas malah tidak membatu keadaannya sama sekali. Menambah penderitaan Naruto saja.

Baru sebentar ia bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, dan hidupnya sudah berubah dipenuhi dengan janji penderitaan. Rutinitas yang dilakukannya setiap hari bahkan mulai kacau. Normalnya, sekarang ia masih menikmati empuknya kasur dan indahnya mimpi yang menghiasi tidur nyenyaknya, bukannya malah berdiri seorang diri di depan toko dan menunggu seorang pemuda.

Ha! jangan ingatkan dirinya kalau orang yang sedang di tunggunya adalah seorang laki-laki.

 _Hell_ , di _weekend_ pula.

Naruto tidak akan komplain kalau yang ditunggunya adalah gadis cantik. Kencan di akhir pekan tentu akan ia terima dengan senang hati. Tapi sekali lagi, hal itu hanya eksis dalam imajinasinya saja, karna kenyataan tetap tidak akan berubah.

Ia, Uzumaki Naruto, melewati tiga puluh menit lebih hanya untuk menunggu seorang pemuda di akhir pekan. Dan untuk memperparah keadaan, yang di tunggunya bukan hanya seorang pemuda, tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. _Double Hell_!

Dulu mungkin tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tapi sekarang?! Sasuke memiliki kartu as untuk mem- _blackmail_ dirinya. Yeah, _triple hell_!

Selamat datang di Neraka pribadi milik Uchiha.

Hiii~ Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Naruto menggerutu semakin brutal, hingga beberapa kali ia mengumpat, pejalan kaki yang tidak beruntung lewat di depannya di hadiahi _death glare_ gratis olehnya -meski miliknya tidak sebanding dengan milik master Uchiha, namun cukup berhasil membuat orang lain bergidik menjauh.

Moodnya sudah buruk sejak dua hari lalu –hari dimana Naruto secara suka rela menumbalkan dirinya pada iblis bernama Sasuke. Awalnya ia bahkan sempat melakukan ritual _denial_ tingkat tinggi, menganggapnya sebagai mimpi buruk yang hanya datang seribu tahun sekali.

Dan sekarang mood-nya mulai berada di titik kritis. Setelah memberinya kedamaian selama sehari, Sasuke telah menurunkan titah pertamanya tadi malam.

'Ketenangan sebelum badai, huh?' rutuknya sarkas.

Hanya saja, perintah Sasuke masih terbilang wajar menurut Naruto, sangat wajar malah. Tidak perlu menjadi budak untuk melakukannya. Karena menurutnya, sebagai editorpun ia mampu menyanggupi keinginan pemuda _stoic_ itu.

Hanya menemani mencari inspirasi dan referensi. Bukankah itu sangat normal? Yup, normal. Tapi tetap sukses membuat Naruto stress semalaman sampai tidak tidur. Karena sebelumnya ia sempat membayangkan _list_ penuh dengan hal memalukan dan mengerikan yang sekiranya telah direncanakan Sasuke untuk balas dendam padanya. Bukan salahnya jika ia menjadi paranoid. Siapa yang tau isi pikiran orang dengan tampang datar seperti Sasuke? Bisa saja tersimpan banyak hal sadis di otak sempurnanya. Oh, Naruto bahkan bisa melihat warna merah dimana-mana setiap mengingatnya.

Saking tidak tenangnya, ia berangkat terburu-buru. Ia bahkan hanya mengenakan pakaian seadanya, kaos _v-neck_ hitam dipadukan dengan jaket oranye kesayangannya dan _skinny jeans_ yang sering dipakainya.

 _Well_ , ini tidak seperti mereka akan kencan bukan? Memangnya dua pemuda menghabiskan waktu bersama diakhir pekan bisa digolongkan dengan kencan? Sepertinya tidak...

Menyilangkan kudua tangannya didepan dada, Naruto menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Batinnya terus-terusan merapal mantra penahan sabar.

Mengernyit heran, Matanya menyipit saat melihat beberapa gadis yang terdengar gaduh lengkap dengan binar blink-blink menjadi _background_. Bisik-bisik berupa pujian terus melantun dari bibir berpoles gincu. Sekelompok gadis yang terdiri dari sekitar 3 sampai 4 berbondong-bondong melewatinya, berjalan ke arah jam tiga. Jelas sesuatu yang tidak wajar tengah terjadi.

Manik mata sebiru langit Naruto mengekor ingin tau. Bukannya kepo, tapi wajar bukan jika ia tertarik menengok? Apalagi dengan reaksi kaum hawa yang kelewat antusias.

Entah perasaannya saja atau memang kenyataan. Ia merasa beberapa gadis yang tadi melewatinya kini berbalik menuju ke arahnya. Hal itu membuat rasa penasaran semakin menyeruak menggelitik otaknya, dan di detik berikutnya, ia tidak sadar saat mulutnya menganga lebar atau kedua pupil matanya yang melebar saat menangkap objek biang keributan,

Uchiha Sasuke...

Yup! Sasuke...

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah angkuh layaknya aristokrat. Tidak sedikitpun ia melirik para gadis yang mengekor, berlomba menarik perhatiannya. Sesekali ia memberikan _death glare_ pada gadis yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya.

Bukan salah gadis-gadis itu jika mereka tidak sadar tempat. Sasuke juga patut disalahkan karena menjadi pemicunya. Oke, Kalau masalah ketenarannya sebagai salah satu pewaris konglomerat ternama dan tampang yang sudah ia dapat dari lahir memang tidak bisa disalahkan, lalu bagaimana dengan penampilannya yang sangat berbeda jika dibanding biasanya?

 _Well_ , seingat Naruto, _style_ Sasuke identik dengan pakaian formal. Label tuan muda melekat padanya. Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari jenis pakaian semacam kemeja, _coat_ , atau jenis pakaian formal lainnya, bahkan saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dulu. _Style_ kasual sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Bahkan _style-_ nya belum berubah sampai terakhir kali mereka bertemu,

...Dan lihat sekarang!

Sasuke memakai _t-shirt_ putih longgar dengan _single black stripe_ sebagai motif, sebuah kalung berbandul _fan_ dipilih menjadi aksesoris untuk mengghiasi leher jenjangnya. Ditangannya melingkar jam tangan sport berwarna hitam, sedangkan ransel biru tua menggantung di punggungnya. Kemeja berwarna merah gelap dibiarkan terikat sedikit longgar di pinggulnya, ia juga memakai _short jeans_ berwarna hitam yang membuat warna kulitnya lebih menonjol, dan sneaker berwarna navi dengan model _leather higt-top_ -model yang sedang tren akhir-akhir ini.

Woahh! Sasuke layaknya _display_ berjalan. Naruto tau seberapa mahal semua barang yang di pakai Sasuke, _hell_ yeah! ia bahkan mengenali semua _brand-_ nya. Kalian bahkan bisa menemukan semua barang itu di majalah _men_ _fashion_ edisi _summer_ tahun ini.

Ingin rasanya Naruto mengucek matanya, memastikan indra penglihatannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Hei heii! Kau bercanda?

Sasuke dengan pakaian kasual?

Jika dengan _style_ formal saja dia sudah menjadi magnet kaum hawa, apa lagi yang kau harapkan dengan penampilan Sasuke yang sekarang?

Memangnya apa yang sedang dia rencanakan dengan melakukan _makeover_ seperti itu?

Apa Sasuke juga sedang melakukan percobaan untuk menggaet kaum gay?

...atau malah _straight_?

 _Hell_! Meski tidak ingin, tapi harus Naruto akui bahwa ia sedikit iri pada Sasuke, sangat-sangat iri lebih tepatnya. _Kami-sama_ benar-benar tidak adil, eh? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke terlihat sangat sempurna hanya dengan mengubah _style_? Dia tampak sangat _fresh_ bukan? Dan... yeah...

...tampan?

Sejujurnya ia terpesona -oke! ini normal, semua orang akan berpikiran sama dengannya, mungkin.

Lagi pula _style_ seperti itu harusnya merupakan ranah Naruto, bukan si _teme_. Menyebalkan sekal-

"Jadi? apa kita akan tetap disini dan menunggu sampai kau puas memandangiku, _dobe_?" goda Sasuke, menyeringai senang. Binar aneh bagai _twinkle_ terpancar pada iris onixnya.

Naruto tersentak, rona merah tipis menjalar mulai menodai pipinya. Sejak kapan Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya? Ia mendecih untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang anehnya disebabkan oleh dekatnya jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Naruto memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Oh, sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan mengeluarkan air liur, _dobe_." tuding Sasuke, merasa terhibur dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan Naruto. Seringainya bahkan sudah digantikan kekehan geli sekarang.

"Ha ha... lucu sekali, _teme_." balas Naruto sarkas. "Yeah tidak buruk, apa kita perlu menunggu sampai tiga puluh menit lagi, _teme_?" sindirnya, Tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke, Naruto lekas beranjak sambil menghentakkan kakinya, menunjukkan seberapa besar tingkat kekesalannya pada pemuda _stoic_.

Melihat tingkah Naruto membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum geli, 'Apa dia baru saja merajuk?'

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan setengah jam berkeliling dengan Sasuke memotret beberapa gambar sedang Naruto memberi instruksi serta masukan, dan sejam penuh dihabiskan dengan bertengkar serta meributkan hal-hal tidak penting. Mereka juga telah selesai makan siang, dan tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah bioskop.

Hmn-hmn... sebenarnya itu ide Sasuke. Ia sudah merancang kencan menyenangkan dengan Naruto seharian penuh kemarin -alasan sebenarnya ia memberikan pemuda _blonde_ hari tenang. Hoho...

Pertama, membuat Naruto percaya kalau mereka benar-benar keluar untuk kepentingan pekerjaan. Sasuke terlalu takut Naruto akan menolak jika ia secara terang-terangan mengajak pemuda _blonde_ kencan. Dan yeah, itu terdengar sedikit memalukan, apalagi untuk seorang Uchiha. Karena Naruto sepertinya masih marah dengan aksi _blackmail_ -nya.

Kedua, mulai menjalankan rencana kencan yang sesungguhnya, yaitu nonton film. Dan Sasuke juga akan memastikan mereka memilih film _horror_ -Ha! tolong jangan memandangnya dengan tatapan aku-tau-apa-rencanamu.

Ketiga, bersenang-senang, mungkin belanja? Ia bisa beralasan memerlukan keperluan gambar atau sebagainya, atau mungkin ke _playzone_? Hmm, terdengar tidak buruk.

Keempat, makan malam romantis di restoran terbaik -Oh, _perfect_!

"...Jadi? film apa yang akan kita tonton?" tanya Naruto, matanya sibuk melihat deretan poster film yang sedang di tayangkan.

" _Horror_." jawab Sasuke datar.

" _Are_? Bukan _romance_?" pemuda _blonde_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "...Kau berniat membuat _romance-horror_?" tebaknya yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan mengedikkan bahu cuek. Duh! Sepertinya Naruto juga menganggap kegiatan menonton tersebut sebagai kepentingan pekerjaan.

"Hn." Sasuke segera membeli tiket, membuat pemuda _blonde_ hanya bisa mengekor tanpa berkomentar lagi.

Sasuke diam-diam menyeringai senang. Sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak banyak yang menonton film yang mereka pilih, bahkan deretan kursi yang dipilihnya kosong dan hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua. Bagian paling penting dari rencana, tentu saja fakta bahwa Naruto adalah seorang penakut. Hehe... Sempurna-

...Yeah harusnya.

Sasuke keluar gedung bioskop dengan wajah ditekuk masam, sepertinya mood-nya tidak sebaik tadi. Dibelakangnya Naruto mengekor, ia beberapa kali menguap dan mengucek mata, sebelum melakukan peregangan ringan pada lengannya.

"Oi, Sasuke! Kau marah?" tanya Naruto menebak, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga berada tepat dihadapan pemuda _stoic_.

"Hn." 'Tentu saja bodoh! kau tidur sepanjang film, membiarkanku menonton sendirian, dan membuat rencanaku gagal' -dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak menyuarakan isi hatinya. Yang benar saja!

"Oh ayolah, aku terlalu lelah karena tidak tidur semalaman, dan sejujurnya film yang kau pilih tidak begitu menarik." terang Naruto mencoba mengungkapkan alasannya. Irisnya menatap Sasuke bosan.

Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, Sasuke hanya menatap datar wajah Naruto, seolah mencari sesuatu disana hingga akhirnya ia kembali melangkah dan bergumam "Hn".

Naruto mendesah, mengacak rambutnya sebal, sebelum menyusul Sasuke. Ia meraih bahu pemuda _stoic,_ memaksanya berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Oh ayolah... maafkan aku, _ne teme_?" bujuknya setengah memohon. Tidak ada yang tau pembalasan seperti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang marah kan? _Geez_ , sepertinya ia mulai paranoid lagi.

Sasuke bersikap seolah tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali melangkah. Namun bukan Naruto namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia memutar otaknya, secepat mungkin mencari cara untuk membujuk pemuda _stoic_ agar moodnya kembali membaik dan berhenti merajuk.

"OH, _PLAYZONE_!" pekiknya tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" lanjut Naruto dengan nada penuh bujukan.

tap.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar usulan pemuda _blonde_. Ia mengingat rencana awalnya. Hn, mungkin kali ini akan berjalan sesuai yang diharapkannya.

" _Well_ , setidaknya disana aku tidak akan tertidur." Naruto sengaja menggunakan nada sindiran, mencoba menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya. Tepat saat ia berhasil menyusul Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah pemuda _stoic._

"Hn, sepertinya tidak buruk." komentar Sasuke. Mempercepat langkahnya, ia segera memutar arah menuju _playzone_ dengan seringai senang.

Melihat mood pemuda _stoic_ yang sepertinya kembali membaik, memacing Naruto untuk tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia menyusul Sasuke sembari berujar, "Yosh! _Let's go teme_!"

.

.

Mereka mencoba memainkan beberapa permaian yang tersedia, dan selalu berakhir menjadikan permainan yang dimainkan sebagai bahan persaingan. Mereka bahkan mencoba memainkan _claw machine,_ dan dua-duanya tidak berhasil mendapatkan satupun boneka meski sudah mencoba berkali-kali. Parahnya lagi, mereka hampir menghabiskan semua koin hanya untuk permainan itu.

"Aku menyerah!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Mengangkat tangan membuat gestur menyerah.

Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum tawa mereka berdua pecah.

"Ayo main yang lain, sepertinya mesin ini rusak." canda Sasuke. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum miring.

Seakan memiliki pemikiran yang sama, Naruto juga menyeringai, "...Kau benar _teme_ , sepertinya mesin ini rusak. Ayo main yang lain." jawabnya memberi saran, manik matanya berkilat penuh binar geli. "Basket?" tawarnya, namun nadanya jelas sekali terdengar seperti tantangan.

"Kau yakin? Ini akan melengkapi kemenanganku menjadi 4-3." Sasuke balas menyeringai. _Onyx_ -nya menatap iris biru langit pemuda _blonde_ dengan pandangan meremehkan. Tentu saja ia akan menang mudah, Sasuke adalah kapten basket saat SMA dulu, dan semua orang tau Naruto selalu menghindari pelajaran olahraga jenis apapun.

"Mau bertaruh?" tantang Naruto penuh percaya diri, tidak sedikitpun merasa terpengaruh oleh intimidasi Sasuke. "Yang menang bisa makan malam gratis sepuasnya." usulnya semangat. Bibirnya menyeringai semakin lebar.

Selaras dengan cuaca hari ini, moodnya juga tengah kelewat cerah. Setidaknya Sasuke belum menunjukkan sisi _evil-_ nya hari ini. Mungkin untuk waktu dekat Sasuke belum berencana menjadikan dirinya sebagai kambing percobaan guna memastikan keakuratan buku pedoman berjudul 'seribu satu macam penyisaan' karyanya.

"Heh, jangan merengek saat kau kalah, _dobe_." ejek Sasuke pongah, sebelum membalas seringai pemuda _blonde_.

Sasuke tidak tau sejak kapan pertandingan basket yang awalnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang berubah menjadi serius. Kenapa pula ia jadi ikut-ikutan berusaha keras untuk mengalahkan Naruto? Padahal awalnya ia memang berencana mentraktir Naruto makan malam, dan jika kalah, Sasuke memiliki alasan untuk mentraktir pemuda _blonde_ tanpa perlu ada cekcok atau adu argumen. Tapi saat melihat permainan Naruto yang cukup ahli melemar bola ke dalam ring, dan membuat harga dirinya terusik, tentu ia tidak ingin kalah dengan mudah. _Hell_! Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai mantan kapten tim basket kebanggaan _Tokyo_ _High School._

Lewat ekor matanya Naruto melirik skor Sasuke yang berada 6 angka diatas skornya. Mengerang panik, ia melempar asal bolanya pada ring milik Sasuke, berniat memblok jalan bola milik pemuda _stoic_ dan ia tertawa puas saat melihat usahanya berhasil -Sasuke gagal menambah angka.

Sasuke men- _death glare_ Naruto karena sudah berbuat curang. Sayangnya hal tersebut tidak cukup berpengaruh pada Naruto. Terbukti saat Sasuke kembali men _shoot_ bola, Naruto juga ikut melempar bola miliknya ke ring Sasuke -lagi. Naruto memeletkan lidah mengejek saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi super kesal. Skornya sudah melewati milik Sasuke sekarang dan tiket makan malam gratis sepertinya sudah ada di depan mata.

Haha -Hii...

Kedua bola mata Naruto membulat panik saat melihat pergerakan tangan Sasuke yang malah mengarahkan bola pada ring miliknya. Tidak perlu seorang _mind reader_ untuk mengetahui rencana pembalasan Sasuke. Apalagi dengan seringai sadis yang tersungging di bibirnya. Oh tidak! sepertinya dia akan balas dendam sekarang-

Pluk!

"BWAHAHAHA~" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat bola yang dilempar Sasuke malah masuk kedalam ring tepat setelah bola yang dilemparnya juga masuk. 6 skor langsung untuknya. "... _Thanks_ , _teme_!" ejeknya tertawa geli, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

"Cih!" Normalnya Sasuke akan marah jika ada orang yang mentertawakannya. Ia sedikit kesal memang. Tapi saat melihat ekspresi bahagia Naruto, dengan tawa lebar dan pipi yang memerah membuatnya tidak bisa menghentikan kedut bibirnya untuk ikut tersenyum. "...Kau hanya beruntung." komentarnya, memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain ia membiarkan senyumnya berkembang semakin lebar.

"Ya ya... dan keberuntunganku akan membuatku makan gratis sepuasnya." ejek Naruto. Tawanya sudah berubah digantikan seringai senang. Ia bahkan sempat melakukan joget aneh dengan menggerakkan tangannya keatas kebawah sembari menggoyangkan pinggulnya, atraksinya tentu membuat pemuda _stoic_ semakin tergoda untuk ikut tersenyum lebar. _Duh_. Setidaknya ia belum tergoda untuk ikut bergabung dan melakukan joget aneh ala Naruto. Pfff~

Ronde pertama selesai dengan skor 108-102 untuk Naruto. Mereka melanjutkan ronde kedua dengan lebih tenang, kali ini lebih _sportif_ tentunya.

"Aku tidak tau kau pandai bermain basket." komentar Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Tangannya sibuk mengambil bola basket yang berikutnya. Fakusnya juga mengarah pada ring di depanya.

"...Hm. Dulu aku sering bermain basket," akui Naruto, pandangannya juga fokus pada bola yang dilemparnya. Mengabaikan tetes keringat yang mulai memunculkan diri di dahinya. Jelas sekali bahwa ia mulai kelelahan.

"Dulu? Kapan?" Sasuke mengerling pada Naruto sebelum kembali memasukkan bola. "Aku tidak pernah tau," lanjutnya sembari kembali mengambil bola, jelas terselip rasa penasaran pada nadanya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bermain basket saat kita masih sekolah"

"Hmn, itu karna aku berhenti main setelah lulus SD." terang Naruto, terdengar tidak terlalu perduli. "Tapi... Aku sudah kembali memainkannya lagi akhir-akhir ini." tambahnya, tersenyum lebar saat melihat bola yang dilemparnya lagi-lagi menambah skornya.

"Oh ya? Dengan siapa? Sendiri?" Sasuke mengelap sebulir keringat yang hampir menetes dari dahinya, sebelum kembali mengambil bola.

"Kalau sekarang, -iya." Naruto berhenti melempar bola sejenak, "...Tapi dulu aku selalu bermain dengan salah satu sahabatku." ungkapnya. Ia kembali melempar bola dan mengambil bola yang lainnya.

"Kau bisa bermain denganku kalau kau ma-" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat menyadari jawaban terakhir Naruto. Ia melirik Naruto dengan kilat penuh curiga terbersit pada onixnya, "Kau bermain dengan siapa? ...Ino? Tenten? Matsuri?" Tanyanya sedikit penasaran -atau mungkin tidak sedikit.

"Eiii~ mana mungkin aku bermain dengan mereka, Ino benci kegiatan yang membuatnya berkeringat, sedangkan aku baru bertemu Matsuri dan Tenten ketika SMP." Sasuke kembali melirik Naruto lewat sudut matanya, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat pemuda _blonde_. "Sahabat baikku, selain Ino tentunya, dan dia laki-laki _teme,_ bukan perempuan." ungkapnya santai, tidak sadar ucapannya barusan dapat menimbulkan sepercik api penyebab kebakaran.

Sasuke membeku, seolah seluruh otot dan sistem organnya tengah mencerna baik-baik kalimat terakhir Naruto. Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seakan sedang mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Pada akhirnya Sasuke berbalik dan menatap penuh pada Naruto. Terdapat percik cemburu yang cukup jelas di matanya. "...Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanyanya, menahan geraman penuh emosi yang entah kenapa mulai mengikis perasaan bahagianya.

"Hm, Sepertinya tidak," Naruto tersenyum puas saat ronde kedua selesai dengan kemenangan mutlak untuk dirinya. "...dia pindah ke Suna saat kelas satu SMP." tambahnya, kini ia juga menghadap pada Sasuke. Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung ketika melihat mimik wajah Sasuke yang kembali tidak bersahabat. "...Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya mulai khawatir.

"Aku tidak tau kau punya teman pria, bukankah biasanya kau menghindari mereka?" tanya Sasuke, yang justru lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Nada kesal sangat kentara pada suaranya. "...dan Apa? Sahabat? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" frekuensi suaranya meninggi, menunjukkan dirinya yang mulai kehilangan kontrol. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tidak peduli jika Naruto menyadari nada bicaranya yang terdengar begitu kesal. "Setauku, semua pria yang dekat denganmu selalu berakhir menyukaimu." '-termasuk aku.' lanjutnya dalam hati. "Apa kau masih sering menghubunginya?"

Naruto mendesah sebelum menjawab, ia tidak paham apa masalah Sasuke. Tapi ia mempunyai firasat untuk tidak mendebat pemuda _stoic_ dan cukup menjawab apa saja yang dia tanyakan. "...Dia satu-satunya teman laki-laki yang ku punya, dan tentu kita masih saling berhubungan." Sasuke merasa telinganya iritasi saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Lagi pula, dia juga salah satu orang yang tau rahasiaku." ungkap Naruto jujur.

 _Degh,_

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut kesal, tapi yang paling parah adalah perasaan terluka yang dirasakannya.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak menanyakan hal ini,

Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak mencoba memulai percakapan,

...Apakah lagi-lagi ia cemburu? Jadi dirinya bukan laki-laki pertama yang mengetahui jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya? Satu-satunya teman lelaki yang Naruto punya? Memang Naruto menganggap dirinya apa?

"...Ngomong-ngomong _teme_ , Apa kau masih mau lanjut main? Lagipula pemenangnya sudah di tentukan." ejeknya, mencoba menaikkan mood yang sedetik sebelumnya tiba-tiba terasa di ambang kritis. Ia mulai diancam kekhawatiran saat menyadari aura gelap di balik punggung Sasuke semakin menggelap.

"Hn," Sasuke tidak tau bagaimana caranya menghentikan rasa sakit atau emosi menyebalkan yang saat ini dirasakannya. Perasaan meletup-letup yang seakan memompa emosinya mendesak keluar. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Perasaan ini begitu asing dan sangat mengganggu. "...Aku sudah bosan." Suaranya terdengar monoton. Sasuke melangkah keluar dari area _playzone_ tanpa menoleh pada Naruto. Ia tidak tau seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini. Ia tidak tau apakah ia bisa terus mempertahankan topeng _stoic_ -nya di depan pemuda _blonde_. Karena rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak marah. Tapi pada siapa? Cih.

"Woah, sudah jam 5 ternyata. Masih kurang 2 jam lagi untuk makan malam." Naruto mengecek jam tangannya, sebelum beranjak menyusul Sasuke. "Hei _teme_! kau punya ide apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto saat ia sudah berjalan bersisian dengan pemuda _stoic_.

Sasuke berhenti saat melihat toko baju khusus pria, ia mengingat rencananya yang akan membelikan Naruto beberapa potong baju untuk di letakkan di tempatnya, agar nantinya Naruto tidak kesulitan saat terpaksa menginap di apartemennya lagi.

Sasuke paham bahwa dirinya butuh pengalihan sekarang. Ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya melupakan rasa cemburunya, setidaknya untuk sejenak. Dengan agak kasar, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto menuju toko yang dilihatnya. Ia harus melanjutkan rencananya jika ingin moodnya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"WHAA! OI! APA YANG KAU LA-kukan" Naruto berhenti berteriak, kelopak matanya mengerjap sebelum menghadap Sasuke, menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh tanya.

"Pilih beberapa baju yang kau suka." perintah Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Ia tampak mengambil beberapa potong kaos sebelum melemparkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto reflek menangkap beberapa potong baju yang di lempar ke arahnya. "Eh? Untukku?" ia mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke wajahnya sendiri. "Tapi taruhannya traktir makan, bukan baju." protesnya merasa bingung.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan sebelum kembali meraih beberapa celana pendek dan celana olahraga dengan warna cerah. Sedangkan Naruto mengekor, masih dengan ekspresi bingung melekat di wajahnya. "Semua baju ini untuk persediaan di apartemenku, _dobe_." jelasnya dan malah menambah kerutan di dahi Naruto.

"...Huh? Tapi aku tidak merasa memerlukannya..." gumam Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menghentikan aksi memilah celana dan menoleh kearah pemuda _blonde_. "Kau akan memerlukannya." _keukeh_ Sasuke, menggunakan nada perintah yang menuntut.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menjawab, "...Benarkah? Untuk?" tanyanya bingung. "Aku rasa, aku tidak pernah berencana untuk tinggal denganmu," tambahnya mengingatkan.

"Oh, Apa aku belum mengatakannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat, sebelum tersenyum miring. "Percayalah, kau akan sangat membutuhkannya," tukasnya meyakinkan. _Onyx_ -nya menatap pemuda _blonde_ dengan tatapan pongah. "Karna mulai sekarang kau juga akan melakukan pekerjaan rumah untukku." tambahnya dengan nada sinis.

Naruto membatu. Kedua bola matanya membulat kaget. Mulutnya menganga membentuk vokal 'o', seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, dan hanya bisa menyampaikan protes 'hah' tanpa suara.

Apa percobaan penyiksaannya sudah akan dimulai?

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. Senang dengan reaksi Naruto. Tentu ia akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa berada dekat dengan Naruto. Bahkan meski ia harus menggunakan cara licik sekalipun. Tapi pertama-tama, ia akan membuat Naruto terbiasa dengan keberadaannya, sebelum benar-benar mengikat pemuda _blonde_ bersamanya.

"...Kau serius?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Wajahnya makin memucat saat melihat Sasuke semakin menyeringai. "Oh tidak! _Teme_!" erangnya frustasi. "...KA-Kau! Whoa... Ya Tuhan, kau berniat mengeksploitasiku?!" pekiknya, terlalu mendramatisasi. "Sedendam itukah kau padaku? Kau benar-benar berniat menyiksaku ya?!" tudingnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, Naruto terlalu _overacting._ "Kau berlebihan, _Usuratonkachi_." komentarnya datar, seolah tidak memiliki emosi sedikitpun.

Naruto mendecih kesal. "Demi tuhan Sasuke! Kau menyuruhku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga! Apa kau sudah tidak mampu membayar pembantu?" omelnya mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

"Ck, Kau itu budakku, buat apa aku repot-repot membayar pembantu? Lagi pula, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya memasak dan bersih-bersih." jelas Sasuke. Ia tidak mungkin menyuarakan dengan keras bahwa yang di ingankannya hanyalah berada dekat dengan pemuda _blonde_. _Hell no_!

"Kau hanya ingin menyiksaku kan?" tuduh Naruto. Rahangnya mengatup rapat, menahan amarah. Tidak bisa di percaya. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sasuke terlihat sangat bersahabat. Memangnya dia memiliki kepribadian ganda?

"Kau keberatan jika aku bilang iya, _dobe_?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyeringai senang. Ekspresi Naruto saat marah terlihat sangat menggemaskan baginya. Apalagi dengan rona merah yang mewarnai pipi tan Naruto. Ah, apa ia boleh mencubitnya? "Kau bisa menolaknya, kau tau?" sarannya dengan nada terhibur. "Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan jika identitasmu yang sebenarnya terbongkar." ancamnya terdengar serius. "Aku yakin Kiba dan yang lainnya akan sangat senang mendengarnya."

Naruto menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam sebelum menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang lebih tenang. "...Oke. Kau menang. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau." Naruto mengambil celana yang dipegang Sasuke, memindahkan ke tangannya. Ia men- _death glare_ Sasuke sebelum beranjak menghampiri kasir dengan beberapa pakaian ditangannya.

Sasuke menyeringai menang sebelum bibirnya menbentuk seulas senyum -benar-benar senyum tulus. _Onyx_ -nya melembut saat menatap punggung pemuda _blonde_.

Mereka keluar toko dengan tampang Naruto yang merengut masam. Ia memegang tiga _paper bag_ di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang dua _paper bag_ , dan Sasuke? Ia melenggang santai tanpa mau repot-repot membatu pemuda _blonde_ membawa belanjaannya. Alasannya? karena semua barang itu milik Naruto dan bukan miliknya. Gahh!

Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat toko dengan papan bertuliskan _cosplay store_ di atas pintu toko. Ia menyeringai saat otaknya memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik, sebelum menoleh ke arah pemuda _blonde_ dengan antusias.

Naruto menelan ludahnya lamat-lamat. Ia merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat seringai lebar dibibir Sasuke. Apalagi kilat aneh yang tampak berbinar di matanya. Baginya ekspresi seperti inilah yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan. _Dear lord_ , kalau boleh meminta, ia lebih baik melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi menyebalkannya yang sedatar tembok, dari pada ekspresinya yang sekarang.

"Apa kau pikir kita akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana?" tanya Sasuke, nadanya terdengar senang. Namun terdengar _horror_ di telinga Naruto.

"...Ugh, Kurasa -tidak?" balasnya tidak yakin. Yang jelas, ia tau hal ini bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Hn, kalau begitu... kita hanya perlu mencari tau sendiri bukan, _dobe_?" Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda _blonde_. Menuntun Naruto untuk mengikutinya memasuki toko.

.

.

Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena memberi jawaban ambigu. Harusnya ia langsung menarik Sasuke menjauh dari toko ini. Setidaknya, dengan begitu ia tidak akan berakhir seperti sekarang.

Naruto ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kalau bisa sekalian tenggelam di laut merah, _bathtub_ milik tetangga atau di mana saja yang bisa membuatnya menghilang. Wajahnya sudah merah, menunjukkan terlalu banyak kadar malu yang ditanggung pipinya.

Mata sebiru langitnya bergerak gelisah, melirik ke segala arah layaknya kucing ketakutan. Ia bahkan melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah takut akan mengeluarkan suara berisik yang dapat menarik perhatian orang lain. Meski nyatanya tidak banyak pengunjung di toko ini. Hanya sekitar 5 orang, dengan 3 pengunjung dan 2 penjaga toko. Tapi justru 5 orang itulah yang membuatnya _freaking out_. Demi Tuhan, mereka semua perempuan, hanya dia dan Sasuke satu-satunya laki-laki yang mampir ke toko ini. Parahnya lagi, ia bisa merasakan tatapan mata mereka yang tidak pernah lepas dari dirinya dan Sasuke.

Naruto memang terbisa menjadi pusat perhatian, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Ia bahkan bisa mengenali setiap jenis tatapan yang ditujukan padanya, kagum, iri, napsu, benci, marah, ataupun memuja. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengenali dengan pasti tatapan yang ditujukan oleh 2 gadis remaja berambut coklat dan hitam yang terlihat asik berbisik-bisik dan cekikikan layaknya tengah kesurupan, dimana mereka tanpa sungkan menunjuk langsung dirinya dan Sasuke. Atau tatapan kedua penjaga toko yang seolah mengintai dirinya dan Sasuke. Satu pengunjung lain yang berada di jarak cukup dekat dengannya memang terlihat sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Tapi kenapa dia harus tersenyum lebar dengan ponsel yang sengaja di arahkan padanya? Yang jelas, binar di mata mereka terlihat mengerikan di refleksi mata Naruto. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya meremang ketakutan. Ia tidak begitu yakin, tapi Naruto dapat merasakan aura penuh hasrat kelaparan keluar dari mereka, dan entahlah, tapi tatapan mereka mirip sekali dengan tatapan orang... Mnm-

...Mesum?

Naruto tersentak kaget saat matanya bersiborok dengan iris hijau milik salah satu penjaga toko. Ia buru-buru menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih tampak sibuk melihat beberapa baju yang terlihat aneh menurut Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil kostum _maid_ berwarna biru gelap dengan celemek kecil berenda putih. _Onyx_ -nya mengamati baju yang di pegangnya dengan serius. Sedetik kemudian ia menghadap Naruto, memposisikan baju yang dipegangnya berada di depan pemuda _blonde_. Seolah sedang mencocokan kostum _maid_ itu pada Naruto. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat serius, sebelum sebuah seringai tersungging di bibirnya. Mangabaikan pelototan _horror_ dari Naruto.

"Sasuke," bisik Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi. Namun diabaikan begitu saja oleh pemuda _stoic_.

Sasuke mengambil kembali gaun _gothic_ yang tadi sempat di ambilnya. Sebelum membawa gaun tersebut ke depan Naruto. "Menurutmu yang mana yang lebih bagus?" tanyanya menunjukkan kedua baju pilihannya pada Naruto -kostum _maid_ di tangan kiri dan gaun _gothic_ di tangan kanan.

"Jangan menanyakan hal bodoh padaku brengsek!" balas Naruto sengit, yang malah hadiahi kekehan geli dari beberapa gadis di toko itu. Naruto mengerang kesal sebelum kembali men- _death glare_ Sasuke. "Cepat letakkan baju-baju aneh itu dan keluar dari sini, _teme_!" gumamnya setengah berbisik, sengaja menurunkan frekuensi suaranya serendah mungkin.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk. "Hn. Sepertinya kostum _maid_ lebih cocok untukmu," gumam Sasuke puas dengan keputusannya.

" _Teme_!" desis Naruto. Ia mengeratkan giginya kesal dikarenakan reaksi Sasuke yang terus mengabaikannya. Pipinya makin memerah karna emosi dan malu. _Backsound_ berupa kekehan geli di belakangnya malah tidak membantu sama sekali.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali gaun _gothic_ ditangannya. Tidak sedikitpun mengerling pada Naruto. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat jenis pakaian yang lain. _Onyx_ -nya berbinar senang saat melihat sebuah kostum _seifuku_ yang didominasi warna merah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan model seragam sekolah mereka dulu. "Apa lebih baik aku memilih _seifuku_?" tanyanya terdengar antusias.

"Sasuke..." bisik Naruto, sekali lagi mencoba peruntungannya menghentikan apa saja yang di lakukan pemuda _stoic_.

"Apa kau lebih _prefer_ kostum _sailor_?" Sasuke kembali mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Sasuke..." geram Naruto semakin kesal _._ Genggaman tangannya pada pegangan paper bag mengerat. Sungguh, apapun itu. Naruto tidak akan pernah menyukai ide yang ada di otak Sasuke saat ini. Dia tidak sebodoh itu, tentu ia bisa menebak rencana apa yang terpikirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Hm? Apa aku pilih semuanya saja?" Sasuke memegang dagunya, berpikir. Onixnya dengan cermat memindai beberapa pilihan baju yang tadi di pilihnya.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tekanan darahnya yang semakin naik hingga ubun-ubun. Rasanya ia sudah siap mengeluarkan emosinya sekarang juga, masa bodoh jika mereka menjadi tontonan gratis. Toh, sejak tadi mereka berdua memang sudah menjadi bahan gosip.

"TEM-"

"Hallo!" Naruto berjengit kaget saat melihat pria asing berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face_ tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Menyapanya -dan entah muncul dari mana. Naruto bahkan yakin tidak ada pria ini sejak tadi.

"Ugh... ya?" Jawab Naruto. Sepertinya sedikit melupakan jika sedetik sebelumnya ia berada di puncak emosi.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menoleh dan menghentikan kesibukannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung saat menemukan sosok asing di antara dirinya dan Naruto. _Onyx_ -nya melirik Naruto melalui sudut matanya. Jika di terka dari ekspresinya yang seperti orang bodoh, sudah pasti pemuda _blonde_ juga tidak mengenali orang yang sudah menginterupsi apapun yang akan di katakan Naruto.

"Hmm... Sudah kuduga." gumam pria berambut merah. Namun suaranya masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Iris coklatnya seolah tengah memindai Naruto, memperhatikannya mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Tatapan matanya penuh binar seolah yang tengah dipandanginya sekarang adalah daging baru matang siap santap. "Hei... Apa kau mau jadi model keduaku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba antusias.

"Hah?" Tidak hanya Naruto yang kaget. Sasuke juga kaget mendengar permintaan aneh yang tiba-tiba di utarakan orang asing di hadapannya. Namun ia tidak bereaksi banyak, hanya diam dan mengamati. "...Maksudmu?" Naruto kembali menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Oh, sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Akasuna Sasori. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sasori." Sasori mengerling ke arah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum canggung, karena malah mendapat _death glare_ sebagai balasan perkenalannya dari pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu.

"...Yeah? Lalu?" Naruto bisa merasakan kerutan di dahinya bertambah. Benar-benar tidak paham tujuan orang bernama Sasori dihadapannya.

"Ugh... Bukankah seharusnya kau balas memperkenalkan namamu jika ada orang yang mengajak berkenalan?" komentar Sasori, yang lagi-lagi di balas pelototan oleh Sasuke.

" _Well_ , yeah... Uzumaki Naruto" balas Naruto. Ia menggedikan dagunya ke arah pemuda _stoic_ sebelum kembali bersuara "...dan dia Uchiha Sasuke." Ia yakin Sasuke tidak memiliki inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan namanya sendiri.

"Oke... Naruto-kun. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, apa kau keberatan menjadi modelku?" tanya Sasori sekali lagi.

"...Dan? Model seperti apa yang kau maksud Sasori-san?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

" _Well_ , tentu saja model _cosplay_. Umn... _crossdressing_ lebih tepatnya." jelas Sasori menunjukkan senyum ramahnya pada Naruto.

Naruto terperangah mendengar jawaban Sasori.

 _What the hell?!_

Apa orang di depannya ini gila?!

Ia masih bisa menerima jika Sasuke berniat mengerjainya dengan memakaikan pakaian wanita padanya. Itupun karena Sasuke tau masa lalunya, dan hal itu mungkin akan di hitung sebagai bagian dari balas dendam padanya. Tapi ini? Naruto yakin ia tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi feminin sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia bahkan melatih otot-ototnya, meski tidak sempurna. Tapi ia yakin, dirinya terlihat lebih manly sekarang.

" _Pffff_..." Naruto menoleh _horror_ saat mendengar suara femiliar baginya. Tentu saja. Tentu saja Sasuke akan mentertawakanya. _Teme_ sialan!

"Kau gila? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku akan melakukannya? Asal kau tau saja, aku ini pria jantan!" pekik Naruto mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

" _Pffff_..."

"Tertawa saja kalau kau ingin brengsek!" bentak Naruto, menghadiahi Sasuke dengan _death glare_ gratis. _Fuck_! Sasuke pasti menganggap ini sebagai lelucon. Ia bahkan bisa melihat kilat geli di mata Sasuke. 'Sampai kapan dia akan menyeringai lebar seperti itu?' pikirnya kesal.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Ini tidak seperti aku mengatakan kau banci." jelas Sasori mencoba meredam amarah Naruto. Tentu bukan seperti itu yang dia maksud. "...Hanya saja, bagaimana mengatakannya?" tanyanya bingung sendiri dengan kalimat yang harus digunakannya.

"Katakan saja, tidak perlu berbelit-belit." tuntut Naruto, masih kesal dengan reaksi Sasuke.

"Mnm... Auramu. Kau memiliki aura spesial yang menarik. Aku tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya. Menurutku kau akan memiliki daya tarik lebih kalau memakai pakaian wanita," Sasori menjeda kalimatnya, mencoba mengamati reaksi pemuda _blonde_.

Tentu saja ia tidak terkejut saat melihat Naruto mendecih kesal. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya masih sibuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Namun, binar geli terpancar jelas di _onyx_ -nya. Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang sudah berhenti melotot padanya membuat keberanian dirinya kembali muncul. "Rambut _blonde_ -mu sangat cocok dengan warna kulitmu yang _tan_. Baju dengan warna kuning akan sangat cocok untukmu, atau _pink_. Oh! kostum _maid_ itu kurasa akan sangat bagus jika kau pakai. Itu akan membuatmu terlihat seksi-" Sasori langsung menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya, sebelum ia mengocehkan semua hal yang terbayang di otaknya. Ia bisa merasakan aura gelap yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pemuda _stoic_.

Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak sedang menahan tawa lagi. Binar geli di matanya tandas sudah. Hanya ekspresi dengan rahang mengeras yang tertinggal.

O-o! Seperinya Sasori baru saja menginjak ranjau. Orang posesif memang yang paling mengerikan, huh?

"Anu... Maksudku... Jadi intinya itu... Ka-kau akan sangat cocok melakukan _crossdress_ ," jelasnya terbata, sepertinya tidak begitu yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "...Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu kok! Sungguh!" bantahnya meyakinkan. Ia bahkan menunjukkan tanda 'V' dengan jarinya.

Sasuke memadang pemuda berambut merah dengan pandangan iritasi. Berani sekali orang itu mengatakan Narutonya seksi? Hanya dirinya yang boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu. Berani sekali ia menunjukkan ketertarikan pada Narutonya? Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, menahan emosi yang kembali bergejolak di dadanya.

Naruto kembali melongo mendengar penjelasan Sasori. Itu diluar batas pengetahuannya. Aura apa coba maksudnya?

"Bagus kalau kau tidak berniat memaksanya. Karena Naruto tidak akan melakukan apapun itu yang kau maksud." bukan Naruto yang menjawab. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan pernah menggunakan nada sedingin itu, karena nada seperti itu hanya akan digunakan oleh Sasuke. Tidak hanya dingin, Sasuke bahkan mengucapkanya dengan tegas. Seolah yang ia katakan sudah merupakan keputusan final, dan siapapun tidak mempunyai hak untuk membantahnya.

Sasori menelan ludahnya lamat-lamat, sebelum menoleh pada Naruto. Berharap Naruto akan memiliki jawaban berbeda. Sayangnya, Naruto hanya menggedikkan bahu. Menegaskan bahwa keputusan pemuda _stoic_ adalah keputusan final.

"Ughh... Sangat disayangkan." ucapnya, mengutarakan kekecewannya. "Padahal ku kira Deidera akan sangat senang kalau bisa bertemu denganmu." lanjutnya, sebelum mendesah.

"Deidera?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yup, model pertamaku... dan juga pacarku." jelas Sasori, iris coklat berbinar ceria saat mengucapkan kata pacar.

Naruto otomatis ikut tersenyum saat melihat Sasori yang tersenyum malu-malu. 'Oh, mereka pasti sedang dalam masa dilanda cinta' batinnya menebak. Yah, setidaknya dia bisa tenang sekarang, karena tidak harus dipaksa menjadi perempuan 'lagi'.

Aura gelap di balik pungung Sasuke langsung lenyap saat kata pacar terlontar dari mulut pemuda berambut merah. Berita baik untuknya. Yeahh...

"Kalau bagitu kenapa kau masih memintaku menjadi modelmu? Tidakkah Deidera sudah cukup untukmu?" goda Naruto. Moodnya sudah cukup baik sekarang.

"Tentu saja dia _crossdresser_ terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Tapi saat melihatmu, ku pikir kau juga akan sangat-"

"Tunggu-tunggu!" Naruto memotong kalimat Sasori tiba-tiba, membuat Sasori menoleh bingung pada pemuda _blonde_. "Apa maksudmu dengan Deidera seorang _crossdresser_? Tentu dia bukan laki-laki kan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

Sasuke juga diam-diam mendengarkan, ia merasa tertarik dengan jawaban yang akan di berikan Sasori -atau dengan reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Naruto nantinya. Ha! ia sudah dapat menduga apa jawabannya.

" _Well_ , yap... Dia laki-laki dan _bishounen_." ujar Sasori santai, mengabaikan tatapan syok dari Naruto dan tatapan aku-tau dari Sasuke. "Kau mungkin akan sulit menentukan _gender_ -nya kalau bertemu dengannya." candanya sambil terkekeh.

Naruto seolah kehilangan kata-katanya. Tidak tau bagaimana harus menanggapi candaan pemuda di depannya. Ia melirik Sasuke lewat sudut matanya, dan pemuda _stoic_ itu juga hanya meliriknya dengan seringai kecil.

"Oh, apa aku boleh memberimu saran Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sasori setalah keterdiaman yang cukup canggung di antara mereka, membuat pelipis Sasuke berkedut mendengar orang asing tersebut memanggil nama depannya sok akrab. "Kostum yang akan kau pilih maksudnya." Ia menunjuk beberapa tumpuk kostum yang tadi di tumpuk Sasuke di atas rak gantung tempat _display_. "... Kau tadi bingung memilih kostum yang cocok untuk Naruto bukan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun. Namun ia menggeser tubuhnya, memberi Sasori akses untuk melihat beberapa kostum pilihannya.

Sasori memegang dagunya saat mengamati beberapa kostum pilihan Sasuke "...Menurutku gaun _gothic_ tidak terlalu sesuai dengan warna kulit Naruto-" Sasori tampak serius menatap gaun gothic didepannya, sebelum melirik kearah Sasuke, "...Kaulah yang lebih cocok dengan gaun ini." komentarnya mencoba berkelakar. Lagi pula, _mood_ Sasuke sepertinya sudah mulai membaik.

"Pfff..." Kali giliran Naruto yang menahan tawanya, dan malah semakin menjadi saat melihat Sasuke men- _death glare_ -nya.

"Tapi aku tidak masalah dengan pilihan yang lain. Kostum _maid_ mungkin yang paling cocok untuk Naruto." Jelasnya kembali serius.

Mendengar komentar terakhir Sasori membuat wajah Naruto langsung berubah pucat. Suara tawanya tidak tersisa lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai lebar kearahnya.

" _Good_..." komentar Sasuke. "Terima kasih bantuannya." Ia segara meraih tiga setel kostum yang terpilih, membawanya menuju meja kasir.

Sasori tersenyum senang dengan reaksi Sasuke. "Sama-sama... Selamat bersenang-senang Sasuke-kun!" serunya setengah berteriak, karena Sasuke sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya dan Naruto. "Sepertinya kau akan memiliki hari yang berat Naruto-kun..." tentu saja Naruto paham maksud Sasori, itu pula yang sejak tadi ia khawatirkan. Naruto bahkan tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menolak permintaan Sasuke, apalagi dengan rahasianya yang berada ditangan pemuda brengsek itu.

"...Kau benar." gumamnya lemah. "Ini semua salahmu, kau seharusnya tidak membantunya!" protes Naruto, cemberut.

Sasore hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Ayolah, aku yakin tidak akan seburuk itu." ucapnya, mencoba menyemangati.

"Peh! Dia itu Sasuke!" Pekik Naruto, meluapkan kekesalannya pada Sasori. "Oh, aku lupa kau baru mengenalnya," ujarnya saat mendapati ekspresi _blank_ pemuda berambut merah. "Asal kau tau saja, dia akan membuatnya jauh lebih buruk dari segala imajinasi terburuk yang sanggup orang lain bayangkan." tekannya dengan nada mendramatisir.

"Kau bisa menolaknya jika kau tidak mau." ucap Sasori memberi saran.

"Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke!" pekiknya seolah hanya menyebut namanya saja sudah dapat mendenjelaskan segala mimpi buruk Naruto. "Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Memaksaku memakai kostum aneh itu adalah hal paling mudah baginya." terang Naruto mulai frustasi sendiri. "Dia akan menjadikanku boneka hidup pribadinya!"

Sasori menepuk punggung Naruto, memberinya ekspresi prihatin. "Mungkin kau harus mencoba menikmatinya, aku jamin tidak akan seburuk itu. Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Dia itu Sasuke, dia itu _teme_!" _keukeh_ Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kau kan pacarnya-"

"HAH?! Kau gila? Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir kami adalah sepasang kekasih? _Hell no_!"

"Oh? Benarkah?" tanya Sasori terkejut. "Tapi terlihat seperti itu bagiku." lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya berdecak makin frustasi mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasori. "Gah! Terserah!" Matanya mengerling pada Sasuke. Ia melihat penjaga kasir sudah hampir selesai menghitung harga belanjaan Sasuke. Masih merasa kesal, Ia kemudian menoleh pada Sasori, "Sepertinya Sasuke sudah hampir selesai." ucapnya.

Sasori mengangguk. "Sepertinya kau sudah harus pergi Naruto-kun." ucapnya kemudian.

"Kau benar. Senang berjumpa denganmu Sasori-san." ucap Naruto mencoba menyingkirkan rasa kesalnya "...Tentu tidak untuk bagian kau memilihkan baju aneh itu." gerutunya sebelum tersenyum ramah pada Sasori dan membungkuk hormat.

Sasori balas membungkuk setelah mengucapkan, "Senang juga berjumpa denganmu Naruto-kun." Naruto melambaikan tangan pada Sasori sebelum benar-benar menyusul Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah selesai membayar saat Naruto berada tepat di sebelahnya. Ekspresi Naruto tampak merengut masam. Namun ia memaksakan tersenyum saat penjaga kasir yang bertugas menghitung belanjaannya tersenyum ke arah pemuda _blonde_.

"Silahkan, terima kasih sudah berkunjung..." ucap kedua penjaga toko bersamaan.

Naruto tersenyum sekali lagi, sebelum mengekor Sasuke keluar toko.

"Kyaaa~ Apa ku bilang, pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu sudah jelas _seme_ -nya." bisik salah satu penjaga toko yang tadi tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Hmn... kau benar. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat pasangan _gay_ yang sangat _hot_. Mereka berdua sangat serasi." komentar penjaga toko yang satunya sebelum mereka berdua larut dalam kekehan geli.

Brakk!

Sasori setengah membanting belanjaannya, sengaja untuk menghentikan kedua gadis penjaga toko itu agar tidak terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam fantasi mereka. Eksresinya kini berubah datar dan tidak terbaca. Sasori tidak begitu memperhatikan kedua penjaga toko di hadapannya, perhatiannya terfokus pada sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dan mulai menghilang di telan kerumunan pengunjung. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto-kun... Sasuke-kun..." bisiknya nyaris tidak bersuara.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 18.35 saat Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki toko persediaan alat seni. Hanya tinggal setengah jam sampai waktu makan malam memang. Namun Sasuke mengusulkan agar mereka mampir ke toko tersebut lebih dulu. Beralasan bahwa dirinya membutuhkan tinta dan juga kertas baru.

Duh! Tentu saja hal itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Sasuke hanya ingin berdua lebih lama dengan pemuda _blonde_. Ha!

Kenyataannya, semua keperluan dan kebutuhan Sasuke selalu disediakan oleh Kakashi, baik itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai mangaka ataupun pekerjaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, yaitu sebagai CEO salah satu cabang Uchiha corp. -Oh! Apa Sasuke belum pernah menyebutkan bahwa sebenarnya ia memiliki dua pekerjaan? Yeah, meski begitu, ia tetap dapat menjalankan perannya dengan baik. Dia selalu melakukan semua hal dengan sempurna, ingat? Meski terkadang ia menggunakan cara licik.

Sasuke menerima jabatannya tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kuliah, menggantikan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi yang tengah disibukkan dengan pemindahan kantor pusat Uchiha grup, dimana yang awalnya berada di Amerika akan kembali dialihkan ke Jepang dan hal tersebut akan segera selesai sebentar lagi.

Meski menjabat sebagai CEO, namun Sasuke tidak bekerja penuh. Ia hanya akan berada di kantor pada hari senin sampai jum'at, sedangkan sabtu dan minggu ia gunakan untuk membuat manga. Itupun Sasuke tidak bekerja seharian penuh, terkadang ia mengerjakan pekerjaan di apartemennya. Tentu tidak ada yang memprotes kebijakannya, tidak pula Itachi, asalkan semuanya bares. Mereka sudah membuat kesepakan yang jelas tentang hal itu.

Kakashi Hatake tentu menjadi salah satu atau lebih tepatnya satu-satunya orang yang menjadi korban kebijakan Sasuke. Sayangnya Kakashi tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mematuhinya, karena ia adalah orang kepercayaan Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Ia bahkan khusus ditugaskan menjadi sekertaris pribadi Sasuke. Malangnya, Sasuke selalu mengerjainya -menggunakan trik licik, dengan meninggalkan lebih banyak pekerjaan untuknya dan membuatnya stress. Seperti saat ini contohnya, Kakashi mungkin akan marah besar ketika mengetahui Sasuke kembali meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaan, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri malah menikmati harinya dengan pergi kencan.

 _Poor_ Kakashi.

"Oi, _teme_? Kau mau kemana?" tegur Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung ketika melihat Sasuke malah mengarah ke bagian rak pensil. Seolah Sasuke tidak pernah mendatangi tempat ini sebelumnya. Naruto memang tidak tau fakta yang sebenarnya bukan? Paling tidak untuk sekarang.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, namun rona merah muda tipis yang sekejap hinggap dipipinya cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia tengah menahan malu. Untungnya, pemuda _blonde_ tidak menyadari _gestur_ gugup yang di tunjukkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengekor Naruto menuju rak kertas. Ia mengambil 1 rim kertas, sebelum menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Memberinya kode untuk membawakan kertas-kertas tersebut, berhubung belanjaan mereka sudah dititipkan di tempat penitipan barang. Naruto mendengus sebelum dengan pasrah mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima kertas yang disodorkan Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto menuntun Sasuke menuju rak tinta.

"Kau sepertinya sangat familiar dengan tempat ini." komentar Sasuke. _Onyx_ -nya mengerling mencari _brand_ tinta yang sering dipakainya.

"Yup, aku sering mendapat titipan saat _deadline_." jelas Naruto, nyengir. Entah kenapa terlihat bangga. Ia meraih botol tinta dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima tinta yang di sodorkan Naruto. Mengangguk, membenarkan pilihan pemuda _blonde_. Saat hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu, suara asing menginterupsinya.

"Naruto?"

Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan. Namun dengan reaksi yang sangat jelas berbeda. Sangat sangat kontras malah. Naruto dengan senyum cerah, sedangkan Sasuke dengan kedut kesal. Ah-ah, sepertinya Sasuke sedang hobi mengeluarkan aura permusuhan hari ini.

"GAARA!" Pekik Naruto, sebelum membawa pemuda berambut merah ke dalam pelukannya. Hanya sebentar sebenarnya, hanya sekedar rangkulan.

Namun sepertinya tidak terlihat seperti itu untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeratkan rahangnya. Matanya bagai ternoda warna merah di sebabkan emosi yang berlebihan. Seolah ia siap membunuh hanya dengan tatapan mata. Jemarinya berkedut, terasa sekali bernapsu memisahkan keduanya.

 _God_! Naruto. Narutonya di peluk pria lain selain dirinya. _Wonderful_! Adakah hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini? Dan kenapa rasanya mereka berpelukan sangat lama, sangat sangat lama? -Duh, sepertinya ia melupakan fakta tentang siapa yang memeluk siapa. Tapi siapa yang berani membantah orang cemburu?

'Satu lagi pengganggu berambut merah' innernya menggeram kesal. Ugh, sepertinya Sasuke mulai membenci warna merah. Berdoa saja ia tidak akan mengutuk semua orang yang berambut merah atau bahkan menyimpan dendam kepada mereka, karna hal itu bisa berdampak buruk untuk masa depannya. Yup! sangat sangat buruk.

" _Good_. Kau mulai membeli tinta lagi?" tanya Naruto, nadanya terdengar riang, yang justru semakin membuat _backsound_ 'jlebjleb' terdengar semakin nyaring di telinga Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia dilanda cemburu untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kenapa semua terjadi tepat di kencan pertama mereka?

Err... setidaknya mereka sedang berkencan menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke bahkan sudah men- _death glare_ pemuda merah sejak lirikan pertama. Ia jelas mengingat siapa pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Pemuda yang Naruto panggil Gaara adalah pemuda yang sama dengan yang membuatnya kesal beberapa hari lalu hingga ia memecat seorang karyawan. Cih! Sejak hari itu, ia sudah melakukan penyelidikan kecil-kecilan tentang pemuda merah, dan hasilnya tidak begitu bagus.

Ia tau bahwa Gaara adalah mangaka pertama yang ditangani Naruto. Karna hal itu pulalah mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat. Jugo tidak menjelaskan seberapa dekat mereka, namun menurutnya hubungan mereka layaknya saudara. Gaara sebenarnya berasal dari Suna, dan hanya tinggal seorang diri di Tokyo. Pemuda itu berasal dari keluarga Sabaku yang merupakan pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar di Suna, Uchiha corp. bahkan menjadikan perusahannya sebagai salah satu target _merger_ yang cukup potensial. Gaara seorang yatim piatu, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya meninggal saat dia berusia 16 tahun. Dia memiliki dua orang saudara, perempuan dan seorang laki-laki, mereka berdualah yang saat ini mengurus perusahaan Sabaku.

Sasuke semakin melotot sinis saat melihat Gaara mengangguk senang, menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Gaara bahkan tersenyum sangat ramah layaknya tiada lagi hari esok dan _Damn!_ Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum yang begitu lebar -Er, setidaknya itulah yang terlihat oleh Sasuke.

 _Shitshitshit_.

Sasuke sangat benci mengakui ini. Di otaknya sudah tersusun jelas skenario apa saja yang berpotensi membuat hubungan keduanya dekat. Tentu saja tidak luput dari isu mereka berdua yang senasib ditinggal orang tua hingga akhirnya merasa saling memahami satu sama lain. Alasan yang terdengar sangat buruk di telinga Sasuke. Tapi bukan berarti Gaara menjadi orang yang lebih mengenal Naruto, Tidak! Sasuke jauh lebih mengenal Naruto, ia hanya cemburu melihat orang lain memiliki alasan untuk berada dekat dengan Narutonya.

"Aku membuat beberapa _name_ sejak pertemuan kita terakhir kali," jelas Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Tentu akan lebih baik jika kau mengunjungiku Naruto." komplainnya terdengar seperti rengekan.

"Ehm." Sasuke berdehem nyaring, mencoba menyadarkan Naruto tentang eksistensi dirinya.

"Oh! Gaara, perkenalkan dia Uchiha Sasuke, mangaka yang sekarang kutangani," ucap Naruto, ia berganti menoleh pada Sasuke "...dan Sasuke dia Sabaku Gaara." lanjutnya.

Gaara hanya mengerling pada Sasuke seolah tengah meneliti pemuda _stoic_ , sedangkan Sasuke hanya berguman "Hn" sebagai jawaban.

Pemuda merah masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan datar dan baru berpaling menatap Naruto ketika Sasuke melempar _death glare_ andalannya. "Jadi, kapan kau akan berkunjung Naruto? Lee-kun baik, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan ide." ucapnya, lagi-lagi mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Uhh... Gaara, aku bukannya tidak ingin. Hanya saja..." Iris biru langit Naruto mengerling pada Sasuke. "Sekarang aku sudah menjadi editor Sasuke dan kau harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan Lee. Tapi tentu aku akan datang berkunjung kalau ada waktu." ujarnya mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi-"

"Hei _dobe,_ aku membutuhkan dua lagi merek yang sama dengan ini." tukas Sasuke menginterupsi perkataan Gaara.

" _What the hell, teme_!" erang Naruto kesal, "Memangnya kau tidak bisa mengambilnya sendiri? Jelas-jelas tintanya ada di rak yang berada tepat di depanmu!" tambahnya menggerutu.

"Hn, dan kau berada di sisi yang lebih dekat dibanding aku." jawab Sasuke beralasan.

"Bah! Kau bahkan tidak harus berpindah tempat untuk mengambilnya," cibir Naruto. "...yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menggerakkan tanganmu!"

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke bosan, "Kau bisa melakukannya untukku." terangnya terdengar menyebalkan.

"Gezz, bilang saja kau hanya ingin menyiksaku..." cicit Naruto menggerutu, namun tangannya tetap bergerak meraih dua botol tinta. " _Teme_ "

"Hn, tentu saja." jawab Sasuke menyeringai menang, tangan kanannya menengadah layaknya bos, memberi perintah tanpa kata pada pemuda _blonde._

Naruto melotot kesal, bibirnya mengumpat dalam gumaman yang sebenarnya masih dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke, dan justru membuat pemuda _stoic_ semakin menyeringai lebar.

Karena perdebatan konyol nan tidak penting, sepertinya mereka melupakan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong, namun sebenarnya tersimpan kilat antusias pada manik jade-nya. Tidak sedikitpun ide untuk melerai mereka terlintas di otak Gaara. Ia berkedip, mengangguk sekali sebelum membuka buku sketsa yang memang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, menggerakkan tangannya menggoreskan pensil, menuangkan entah apapun ide yang justru memenuhi otaknya.

Naruto menghentikan umpatan tidak sehatnya ketika menyadari aura kenyusian yang berasal dari Gaara. Ia memasang ekspresi bersalah sebelum menoleh, namun ekpresinya langsung berubah cerah dan senyum lebar perlahan menghiasi bibirnya ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda merah.

Heh... seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Gaara. Tentu pemuda itu akan menemukan ide setiap kali bertemu dirinya.

" _Yare yare_... Apa kau mendapatkan ide menarik?" goda Naruto terdengar bangga, seringai kecil telah menggantikan senyumnya.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ketika mendengar nada ceria Naruto, kontras sekali dengan nada yang beberapa detik lalu digunakan pemuda _blonde_ saat mengumpatinya. Ia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Gaara malah menggambar dengan ekspresi kelewat serius di tengah toko dengan _background_ pembeli yang sesekali lewat di belakangnya.

Naruto masih memasang ekspresi bangga dengan cengiran bodohnya meski Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya, jangankan menjawab Sasuke bahkan tidak yakin pemuda merah mendengar Naruto. Sasuke berdecih kecil melihat Naruto diabaikan begitu saja. Meski sebenarnya ia merasa heran dengan perubahan suasana yang drastis. Otak jeniusnya bekerja cepat berusaha memproses keadaan yang dihadapinya.

Onix Sasuke melirik bergantian Naruto dan Gaara lewat sudut matanya. Naruto tidak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, tidak juga berusaha menagih jawaban. Pemuda _blonde_ itu tetap diam memperhatikan Gaara, seolah menunggu sesuatu dengan sabar. Dengan cepat, ia kembali melihat bergantian Naruto dan Gaara sampai akhirnya otaknya dengan baik hati memutar kembali ingatan saat mereka berpelukan beberapa menit lalu.

Dengan geram, Sasuke meraih tisu basah dari sakunya. Ia meraih paksa kedua tangan Naruto dan mengelapnya dengan tisu, membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya dan menatap aneh pada pemuda _stoic_. Demi apa Sasuke membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu basah? Sasuke bahkan menepuk-nepuk bahu dan lengannya seakan-akan tengah membersihkan debu halus yang tak seharusnya bersarang disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _teme_?" desis Naruto bingung. Walau nyatanya merasa terganggu, ia terlalu syok untuk menghentikan tindakan absurd nan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Membersihkanmu dari kuman tentu saja," jawabnya enteng namun dengan nada seolah-olah mengatakan 'apa-kau-bodoh'. Tentu Sasuke tidak akan terang-terangan mengatakan untuk membersihkan Naruto dari bekas-bekas 'noda' pemuda merah. Puas telah menyelesaikan misinya, ia tersenyum kecil sebelum menengok ke arah Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?" bisikan Sasuke membuat Naruto berjengit, mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Membuat _name_..." jawab Nauto ikut berbisik. Tanpa sadar ia menggesar badannya mendekat pada Sasuke, "atau membuat karakter." tambahnya entah tengah menebak atau memang mengetahuinya.

Giliran Sasuke yang berjengit saat merasakan hawa pemuda _blonde_ berada sangat dekat dengannya, bahu mereka bersentuhan menyebabkan gesekan halus pada baju yang mereka gunakan.

"Di tengah toko begini?" tanya Sasuke yang kini dengan sengaja makin mencondongkan badannya ke arah Naruto. Penciumannya langsung dipenuhi aroma musk bercampur cedar yang berasal dari pemuda _blonde_. Diam-diam Sasuke memejamkan mata, mencoba mengendus aroma baru seolah tengah menghapalnya. Aroma manly yang jauh berbeda dengan aroma segar dari campuran jeruk dan lemon yang dulu menjadi favoritnya. Sangat disayangkan sebenarnya, tapi Sasuke sudah membuat catatan bahwa aroma inilah yang kini akan menjadi aroma favoritnya.

"Hm, Gaara akan melakukannya dimanapun saat mendapat ide, dan sekarang ini dia sedang dalam mode fokus," jelas Naruto, tidak menyadari kejahatan yang baru saja di lakukan Sasuke. "Dia sedikit unik, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk mengganggu-"

Bruk!

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya hingga sepertinya menghasilkan bunyi 'krek' pada bagian leher. Matanya berkedip sebelum melebar _horror_. Ia seakan menyaksikan adegan _slow motion_ dimana pensil yang di pegang Gaara jatuh sebelum membuat goresan yang tidak diperlukan pada buku sketsanya, diikuti gerak perlahan Gaara menolehkan kepalanya dengan tatapan siap membunuh siapa saja pelaku tak berdosa yang melakukan kekerasan pada pensilnya.

" _Gomen-"_ si pelaku mendadak gemetar ketakutan saat Gaara melotot tajam kearahnya "... _nasai_!" tambahnya dengan suara yang makin parau.

Naruto ikut gemetar saat melihat tatapan pemuda merah meski nyatanya tatapan tersebut bukan untuk dirinya. Ia menelan ludah gugup sebelum dengan tanggap memungut pensil yang kini menggelinding kearah kaki Sasuke. Secepat kilat, Naruto menyelipkan kembali pensil tersebut ke tangan Gaara. Seolah di rancang otomatis, Gaara berhenti melotot dan melanjutkan menggambar, ia bahkan dengan tenangnya menghapus goresan yang menodai gambarnya seakan-akan tidak pernah ada yang menginterupsi kegiatannya, menyebabkan ketiga orang lainnya melongo. Naruto bahkan masih saja merasa takjub dengan tingkah ajaib Gaara.

Si pelaku berkedip beberapa kali sebelum dengan takut-takut melirik kearah Naruto, bertanya lewat gestur tubuhnya. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum ramah, dan membuat gestur tidak apa-apa menggunakan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya si pelaku perlahan merengsek pergi melewati Gaara seakan-akan membuat dirinya transparan.

"Aku baru tau unik dalam kamusmu itu berarti aneh." ejek Sasuke " _Usuratonkachi_ "

Naruto berdecih, wajahnya merengut menahan kesal yang justru membuat Sasuke menyeringai makin lebar. Tidak masalah sekali-kali mengalah demi menjaga ketenangan jiwa, karena meladeni Sasuke hanya akan membuatnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gaara, pemuda merah itu sepertinya sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyelesaikan gambarnya.

Gaara mengantongi pensilnya sebelum mengerling pada Naruto. Ia berkedip ketika melihat Naruto memperhatikan dirinya dengan cengiran lebar, dari sudut matanya ia juga dapat melihat Sasuke mendengus sebal kearahnya.

"Sejak kapan kalian berhenti meributkan tinta?" tanya Gaara _innocent_. Jika bukan karena tampang _stoic_ yang sudah hampir permanen melekat di wajahnya, mungkin sekarang Sasuke juga sudah ikut melongo seperti Naruto. "Aku baru saja mendapat ide menarik." lapornya terdengar senang, mengabaikan pertanyaan awal seakan-akan hanyalah basa basi yang tidak membutuhkan respon berarti.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya!" seru Naruto semangat, tangannya mencoba meraih buku sketsa milik Gaara.

"Tidak bisa!" sentak Gaara, reflek menjauhkan buku sketsanya dari jangkauan Naruto. Ia mengangkat bukunya tinggi. Manik jadenya melotot tajam saat Naruto bersikeras menggapainya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto merajuk, "Biasanya juga aku selalu menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya." protesnya.

"Apa kau lupa?" tanya Gaara serius, membuat Naruto memasang tampang bingung yang tempak bodoh di mata Sasuke. "Kau bukan lagi editorku Naruto." tukasnya lagi-lagi menggunakan nada _innocent_ , sengaja memperjelas fakta yang beberapa menit sebelumnya di sampaikan oleh pemuda _blonde_.

Sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang luar biasa konyol. Kalau saja Sasuke bukan Uchiha mungkin sekarang dia sudah terkikik geli, sayangnya uchiha tidak cocok di sandingkan dengan yang namanya ekspresi terkikik.

"Gah! Tapi kau kan mendapat ide karena melihatku." _keukeh_ Naruto beralasan. "Harusnya aku berhak untuk melihatnya."

"Tidak bisa, aku juga memiliki editor sendiri" jelas Gaara, tangannya yang bebas meraih ponsel dari kantong celananya. "Tapi jika kau memang memaksa, aku bisa menanyakannya dulu pada Lee-kun." tawarnya.

Naruto bahkan belum sempat bereaksi saat Gaara sudah terlibat percakapan melalui sambungan telponnya. Ia hanya berkedip beberapa kali ketika Gaara kembali mengantongi ponselnya dan menyodorkan buku sketsa ke arahnya. "Lee-kun bilang, kau boleh melihatnya." ujarnya menjelaskan, tersenyum ramah pada Naruto.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya melihat tindakan absurd pemuda merah, dialah yang seharusnya Naruto sebut berkepribadian ganda bukan Sasuke. Ia mencodongkan badannya kearah Naruto untuk ikut melihat gambar di buku sketsa. Terdapat beberapa coretan berupa name dan juga gambar karakter yang sengaja di gambar terpisah. Sasuke heran kenapa Gaara harus merepotkan diri berdebat jika akhirnya dia akan membiarkan mereka melihatnya, toh mereka tetap tidak akan mengerti jalan ceritanya. Lain halnya jika _name_ yang dilihat adalah miliknya, karena _name_ -nya masih berbentuk dan memiliki balon suara.

"Apa ini akan menjadi romance-komedi?" tanya Naruto berapi-api. "Aku suka karakter wanitanya, dia pasti tidak mudah ditaklukkan." tambahnya yang di jawab anggukan bangga dari Gaara, sedang Sasuke malah melirik aneh kedua pemuda di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengerti ceritanya hanya dengan melihat gambar yang hampir menyerupai coretan _stickman_? luar biasa di luar akal sehat.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tau bagaimana endingnya, jadi jangan memaksaku." tukas Gaara tiba-tiba ketika Naruto mengembalikan buku sketsanya. "Apalagi mangaka yang kau tangani adalah sainganku." ujarnya mengingatkan.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti meski sebenarnya hal tersebut bukanlah masalah besar, Sasuke terlalu jenius untuk terkontaminasi godaan plagiat. Apalagi Sasuke tidak memiliki masalah seperti Gaara yang hanya bisa mendapatkan ide saat berada di dekat orang yang dikenal baik dan dipercayainya saja. Meski begitu, ia tidak pernah gagal untuk takjub melihat tingkah berlebihan atau absurd Gaara, entah dalam keadaan normal ataupun ketika dirinya sedang dalam mode fokus. Yeah... dia hanya unik, kelewat unik malah.

"Lee-kun sudah menungguku, jadi aku harus segera pergi." lapor Gaara setelah mengambil beberapa tinta yang sama dengan milik Sasuke, "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti," ucapnya menatap Naruto "Bye Naruto, Uchiha." Gaara berbalik pergi setelah melambai pada mereka.

"Unik, heh?" ejek Sasuke saat dirinya hanya tinggal berdua dengan Naruto, sosok Gaara sudah tidak lagi terlihat. Naruto menggedikkan bahu seolah mengucapkan tidak peduli dengan pendapatnya. "Sudah kubilang dia aneh, _Usuratonkachi_." cemoohnya. "...dan mana ada pria normal menggunakan _eyeliner_?" tambahnya. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang dalam mode mengekspresikan kata-kata saat ini.

Naruto menyikut perut Sasuke kasar, wajahnya merengut kesal. " _Shut up, teme_!" erangnya sembari melangkah pergi menuju kasir. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum semakin lebar.

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari toko dengan _mood_ cerah. Sepertinya Gaara bukanlah saingan yang perlu ia cemaskan. Melihat interaksi mereka yang masih bisa dibilang wajar membuatnya sedikit tenang, hanya adegan _skinship_ diawal saja yang menurutnya terlalu _hardcore_ , namun selebihnya masih bisa dimaafkan.

Warna merah mungkin tidak terlalu buruk.

Sejujurnya ia masih memikirkan tentang sahabat yang di sebut-sebut Naruto sebelumnya. Sebab itulah ia menjadi berlebihan setiap melihat pria mendekati Narutonya. Tentu Sasuke bukanlah tipe yang posesif kan? atau iya? Yang jelas kekhawatiran adanya pihak yang lebih dekat dengan Naruto membuatnya merasa _insecure_. Sepertinya ia harus secepatnya menghubungi Jugo untuk mencari tau identitas orang itu dan memastikan bahwa hubungan mereka memang tidak lebih dari sebatas sahabat.

Gezz... Sasuke benci ketika dirinya merasa _insecure_.

Dan kenapa pula ia membuat _mood_ baiknya di nodai aura negatif? Aishh!

Menggelengkan kepala, Sasuke melirik Naruto lewat sudut matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda _blonde_ yang masih semangat mengoceh tentang toko ramen bernama ichikaru, atau tentang lezatnya ramen rasa miso, tentang baiknya pemilik toko, dan tentang luar biasanya ramen rasa miso.

 _Well_... mungkin untuk saat ini Sasuke tidak seharusnya mengkhawartirkan hal lain. Selama ia bisa bersama dengan Naruto, selama Naruto tidak meninggalkannya. Maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi heran saat melihat Naruto berhenti mengoceh, pemuda _blonde_ itu menoleh kebelakang seolah sedang mencari-cari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut, dan tentu Naruto tidak akan menyadari hal ini.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Sasuke baru akan menjawab saat indra pendengarnnya menangkap suara asing memanggil namanya.

"Dengar? Sepertinya ada yang memanggilmu." jelas Naruto menghadap Sasuke, seolah menunggu kata setuju dari pemuda _stoic_. Mungkin saja Sasuke mengenali suara tersebut.

"Sasuke-kuuun~!" suara melengking seorang wanita tertangkap di pendengaran keduanya, menyebabkan mereka menoleh kompak kearah sumber suara.

Naruto hanya menatap datar seseorang yang tengah melambai kearah mereka dan setengah berlari menyusul dirinya dan Sasuke. Melihat wajah asing dihadapannya, jelas wanita tersebut bukan kenalan Naruto. Ia menoleh berharap mendapat reaksi berarti dari Sasuke, namun dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke juga tidak mempunyai _clue_ identitas orang tersebut.

"Hallo, Sasuke-kun." sapa wanita yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka dengan nada yang terdengar _well_ -sangat wanita sekali. Bibirnya yang semerah cerry tersenyum manis kearah mereka.

Terlalu kesal, Sasuke men- _death glare_ wanita di depannya kesal.

'Uh-oh. Jangan lagi' Erang innernya frustasi.

'Aku benar-benar membenci warna merah.'

.

.

* * *

 _TBC_

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Omake_

* * *

 _._

 _Apartemen Sasuke, beberapa jam sebelum waktu janjian..._

Sasuke menatap refleksi dirinya dengan tampang puas. Tangan kanannya tengah bekerja mengancing bagian kerah kemeja berwarna hitam polos, ia memang sengaja memilih model kemeja kerah mandarin demi menghindari kesan terlalu formal. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih _coat_ sewarna merah darah dengan warna hitam di bagian kerah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mengecek tatanan rambutnya dan tersenyum bangga pada pantulan dirinya.

 _Well_ , Sasuke memang tampan, gen Uchiha yang mengalir ditubuhnya tidak pernah mengecewakan keturunan mereka yang selalu berakhir dengan fisik rupawan. Bahkan selama beberapa menit lamanya, Sasuke hanya berdiri mengagumi refleksinya, tentu juga mengecek setiap bagian dirinya yang sekiranya terlewat dan dapat menyebabkan nilai kesempurnaannya berkurang. Ia sudah merencanakan kencan ini selama seharian sejak kemarin, bahkan sampai sengaja meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi menyusun rencana kencan yang sempurna.

Onix-nya melirik jam duduk di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum waktu janjian mereka. Ia kembali mengecek penampilannya, namun kini beberapa kerutan tipis hadir menghiasi dahinya.

Tidak-tidak! Tidak ada satupun yang salah pada dirinya.

Semuanya _perfect_.

Kemeja, _coat_ , celana, sepatu, jam tangan, bahkan warna pakaian yang dipilihnya adalah warna terbaik untuk dipadukan dengan warna kulitnya.

Tapi kenapa Sasuke tetap merasa ada yang kurang, atau lebih tepatnya salah dengan penampilannya?

Hell, semua pakaiannya merupakan pakaiaan terbaik dari desainer terbaik pula. Lalu kenapa ia merasa masih ada sesuatu yang kurang _click_?

"Ah..." Seolah menyadari dilemanya, ia mengingat komentar Naruto padanya dulu.

 _"Kenapa kau selalu berpakaiaan formal Sasuke-kun? Kau ini kaku sekali!" oceh Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya, membuatnya dihadiahkan_ death glare _gratis level tinggi dari Sasuke sebelum kembali menolehkan pandangannya dari gadis_ blonde, _mengacuhkan ocehan tidak penting yang sudah sejak sejam lamanya di ributkan Naruto_. _Namun saraf peka Naruto sepertinya memang sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik, karena detik selanjutnya ia kembali menyuarakan pendapat randomnya,_ _"Remaja seusiamu harusnya lebih sering menggunakan pakaian kasual, kau tau?!" tukasnya. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada gadis blonde, memandangnya datar tanpa percik emosi seperti sebelumnya. Naruto ikut memandang Sasuke sebelum tersenyum lebar kearahnya."Padahal aku hanya berpikir dia akan terlihat jauh lebih tampan jika memakai pakaian kasual." gumamnya dengan intonasi paling rendah saat ia kira perhatian Sasuke kembali terdistraksi dari dirinya._

Senyum Sasuke perlahan melebar. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal itu. Padahal Naruto sudah sangat jelas mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk melihat Sasuke dengan _style_ kasual. Jika di ingat-ingat lagi, Naruto yang sekarang juga selalu mengenakan pakaian yang terkesan santai. Mungkin dia memang sangat menyukai pakaian dengan _style_ kasual. Well, sangat cocok dengan kepribadiannya.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia mewujudkan salah satu fantasi Naruto tentang dirinya. Apalagi ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

Sasuke akan membuat semuanya sempurna untuk Naruto.

Sebuah seringai bertengger manis dibibirnya sebelum jemarinya menekan tombol _call_ pada ponsel, -setidaknya ia akan membutuhkan bantuan Jugo saat ini, karena Kakashi sudah menangani hal lain sekarang.

 _Well-well_... Sepertinya Sasuke akan sedikit terlambat pada kencan pertamanya.

.

* * *

 _End Omake_

* * *

.

Mumpung aku inget, ada yang nanya kenapa karakter Naru-chan itu berlebihan atau over atau apapun. Well, kalau kalian lupa dia suka baca shoujo, dan lingkungan kehidupannya nggak begitu luas, dan dan udah di sebutkan di chap sebelumnya kalau dia belajar bersikap menjadi wanita dari manga. Jadi wajar kalau dia sering bersikap overacting.

Maaf kalau chap ini banyak tipo atau kurang memuaskan, karna aku nggak sempat ngedit dengan benar. Aku juga belum twu kapan bisa update chap selanjutnya. Doain aja skripsiku cepat kelar, jadi ini fanfic juga bisa kelar dan aku bisa move on ke cerita lain. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena lama ngg update.

Yang reviewnya belum ku bales, sorry^^ aku uda lupa yang mana aja yang uda dan belum di bales.

 _Like always, want to continue? Then, review_... (Karena moodku naik pas baca review, jadi mungkin chap selanjutnya bisa dicicil. lol)

Sigh,

RinHyuk.


End file.
